Mahou Sensei Ulquiorra Aniki
by S. Knightshade
Summary: A smile will let you reincarnate. What would the gain of a heart for a heartless being allow? Ulquiorra is about to find out in a new world with the love of a family and others with him each step of the way. Negima/Bleach xover. UlquiorraxHarem NegixHarem
1. End of one tale, start of another

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu Sensei.

I am writing this story for the enjoyment of it and in no way plan to claim any credit except for the occasional O.C.

"Regular speech"

"_Technique(s) being called out or said for the first time"_

(Translation/asides)

'_Thoughts'_

Ulquiorra was the death embodiment of Emptiness. He would not believe in anything his eye could not see, least of all a heart. It was his absolute belief until the moment of his death. As he faded away he began to see a heart in his own hand. The fates decreed that this would be his final lesson in this world. However, only in this world does his tale end. A new world now awaits him; one where he will fully discover the meaning of having a heart. The love of a family and the love others shall fill that void and grant him a heart of his own.

xxxx The Story xxxx

Interest.

It is such a simple word to describe a part of you which makes you want to learn more about an object. I had not felt mine peaked in any way for the long life I had as a Hollow. Strange that my interest should be peaked by two people I first considered trash though I would have denied it back then.

My interest was first peaked by peaked that red haired woman. That ability that allowed her to restore her ally's arm after Yammy had torn it to pieces was beyond any simple healing technique. Still her level of power made her trash in my eyes so I allowed Yammy to indulge in his brutal desire and simply crush her. Then, for the second time that day, my interest was peaked once more.

He had appeared from seemingly out of no where right before Yammy crushed the red head girl and that trash of a giant human that she had tried to defend. A human born Shinigami, he arrived in the form of his Bankai and with apparent ease sliced of Yammy's arm. I was surprised by this. Though Yammy's _Hiero _(Steel Skin) was not the strongest of the Espadas it should have offered more resistance. This boy however, who had only achieved Bankai less than a month ago, had sliced through it like it was not even there. The fight continued with the boy easily dogging Yammy's lumbering, clumsy blows.

It got to the point where Yammy was so enraged he was about to release his Zanpaktou. I'll admit to being curious never having actually seen his release. However, before he could even utter his initial release phrase the boy clutched his head as though in pain and his power began fluctuating wildly. Yammy, the simple minded brute that he is, only realized that his opponent could no longer fight back and took great delight in pounding the now helpless Shinigami.

I took notice of the drastic fluctuations in the boy's power. His lowest power level was trash, while at its peak it surpassed mine. In the end our retreat was necessary because of the arrival of two captain level Shinigami. Still, I had looked back at that boy, who stared at us in confusion and anger before the Gargantua shut. This Ichigo Kurosaki, would be a threat in the future however, should it come to that point, I would crush him like the trash he was now.

xxx In Hueco Mundo xxx

He came. I knew that Lord Aizen had predicted as such when we had ordered the kidnapping of the redheaded woman, Orihime I believe her name was, but still I was confused. Why come to the heart of enemy territory to simply rescue someone. Ichigo Kurosaki. He had planned to walk by me with no fight, stating he had no reason too. I could understand the point of avoiding unnecessary conflict, however the sheer audacity to walk by an enemy, in their own stronghold and tell them there was no need to fight was unbelievable. He was an enigma. I asked why he believed he had no reason to fight me personally despite me being his enemy. He said that though I was his enemy I had done no wrong to him personally or to his friends, therefore there wasn't any reason to fight. I gave him that reason when I revealed that I was the one who had kidnapped the woman.

He reacted as I expected. He charged at me with his full strength. Once again a surprise was revealed to me a hollow like mask formed on his face, further increasing his power past the limits of his bankai. He released a wave of darkness that flickered like fire. Though I used both hands the wave engulfed me and continued onward. He had relaxed; perhaps believing me injured enough for him and that smaller Arrancar to get away. Disappointment passed through me as I slowly emerged from the smoke of his attack. His growth was beneath my expectations. His power had not reached mine. His expression when I emerged almost no worse for wear from his attack was almost comical. I was mildly impressed with his growth as the last time we had met he would have been incapable of even inflicting this damage. Still, it was time to show the gap between our strengths.

He continued to fight as best he could, even managing to negate some of the damage my Cero with that strange mask once again. It was not until I had kicked him through a wall did the battle slow down. As I approached him, I reminded him of the difference in our strength once more. Yet despite this obvious gap he still continued to fight. Lying beaten on the floor, he had lunged stabbing his blade where my heart would be.

He smirked stating his belief that I was the strongest of the Espada and if I was defeated then the rest would be easy in comparison. If I allowed my self to be more emotional like either Grimmjow or Nnoitora, then the mask of sheer disbelief on his face when I revealed my status as the Cuarenta Espada (_Fourth Sword_.) would have caused me to laugh. It was a simple matter to deliver the final blow, as the stunned realization of three more Espada more powerful than I existed had sent him into shock. As I removed my hand I turned to walk away to inform the Woman of the fate of the one who had lead the charge in saving her. That was to be the final stroke in breaking her spirit and her will.

xxx Later xxx

I have to admit I was surprised by Grimmjow. Not for his recklessness or his disregard for Aizen's orders, no I had long come to expect those things about him. What surprised me was his plan, using the smokescreen of our two Ceros to get close enough to me to use the Caja Negación to buy the time he needed for his fight. I will admit that it was clever enough for me to actually swear, not an action I often do. However, in the end it made no difference. Aizen's plan has gone through; a large part of the Seirietei's top fighters were now trapped here, and the Woman was back with us. I stepped out of the dimensional prison and began my trek over to her. As I waited for Kurosaki I interrogated the Woman. I wished to hear her fear at the thought having no protection, but there was no fear in her eyes.

Instead she simply said that she believed in her friends. I stated the foolishness of her lack of fear because of the simple fact that her friends were here. She disagreed stating though she had not understood why her friends had come when she had come here to protect them she now she understood their actions. She elaborates by simply saying, "Maybe it's impossible to feel exactly the same way as another person, but it's possible for people to care about one another and to place their hearts as close together as they can manage. I'm sure that's what it means to make your hearts as one."

Heart.

That word again. Again and again I have heard the humans talk of their heart as though it is more than an organ which pumps blood. What is a heart that allows these humans to enable so much faith as to trust one another? Foolishness and naivety, my life has been based on solitude; by crushing what I could see before me. I tell her my belief. "Hearts, you say? You humans are always so quick to speak of such things as though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought." I pause trailing my hand over her chest, "What is this 'heart'? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there?" I move my hand to her face as I continue speaking. "If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"

I take a step forward to question her more about the heart when an explosion announced the arrival of our expected guest. Ichigo Kurosaki, I would rip his heart out and give it to the Woman, so she could truly carry his heart in the palm of her hands.

xxxx Later xxxx.

Anger.

Emptiness is my death. No anger, no sorrow simply cold logic, and drive. Kurosaki's power had increased again. I could see it in his movements. In the way he could match mine, when before he could not even see them. I stared at the small wound he managed to inflict upon me during our exchange revealing the gothic four on my chest. It was small and no hindrance, but it spoke volumes of his increase in strength. It was in this lull that he spoke.

"I barely cut you. Is it because of your hiero? It is tough." As he speaks I wipe away some of the blood from the wound inspecting it on my fingers. He continues to talk, "But it looks like I can read your movements better now." "What was that?" I asked as I looked up from wound. He went on to explain how before he could not read any of my movement, techniques, speed, or anything. He spoke with a smirk upon his lips as he gave his opinion about his power boost, "Maybe I'm able to read your movements because I've become more like a Hollow…" He trailed of for a few seconds as I contemplated his words. It would make sense for his ability to have increased if he had become more like a superior being like a Hollow. However, it is what he says next that sends a bolt of both shock and, for the first time in as long as I can remember anger through my body.

"Or maybe it's because you've become more like me."

My eyes widen slightly as my sword strikes the ground sending large pieces of the ground flying up from the force. My expression remains the same, though my tone when I speak conveys what I feel about that statement.

"I've become more like a human?" Kurosaki entered a fighting stance as he prepared for my next charge. To bad for him his words had convinced me to stop holding back. "I see. It seems you're rather excited that you're able to keep with such low-level abilities." As soon as I had finished speaking I let loose more of my power causing his eyes to widen. I then reappeared instantly right in front of him. It was now time to show Kurosaki the error he had made.

xxxxxx

It was time. Even after all I had done to him, Kurosaki refused to give up. With two words I showed my power, "Tozase Murciélago" (_Enclose Bat/Black Winged Great Demon_). I thought he would have realized it when my power had come down upon him like dark rain. I had even warned him before I began my attack, "Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second." Even with that warning he had nearly lost his head. That alone should have made him realize the futility of fighting me, but no. Even after I reflected his most powerful attack with ease; even though I had shattered his mask he continued to fight. Another first happened as annoyance crept into me as he struggled to let loose his Getsuga Tenshou (_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_). I told him that it was futile then used one of my Luz de la Luna Lance (_Light of the Moon_) to put him through more of Las Noches many structures.

However, even after all that I noticed one critical detail. Despite all the punishment he had taken, he did not drop his sword. I asked him if he believed that he could still win despite the clear difference in our strength. Then, despite being able to stand only because I was holding him up, he gave his answer,

"Who cares… whose stronger? Did you think I'd give up because you're stronger than me? I knew you were strong from the start. Showing off your strength won't change a damn thing. I'll…beat…you, Ul-Ulquiorra."

These words… they came from a man who was ignorant of true despair. Very well, if that is what it takes I would engrave the meaning of despair upon his very soul. So I took a few steps back and for the first time I released all of my power to destroy my opponent. I could see the disbelief in his face as my power came crashing down with not only it own weight, but with despair as well. When the transformation was done I named this form of despair with three words, "Resurrección Segunda Etapa (Span: _Resurrection Second Stage_. Jap:_ Sword's Release: Second Level_.)" Finally, I could see the fear in his eyes. However, he had not resigned himself to death.

"Very well, I will turn your body to dust if that is what it takes…" I said to myself as I crouch down to prepare, "To make you understand." With this I charged and the slaughter began.

One could not even call it a fight. Kurosaki could not even see me until he was struck. He had attempted to restore his mask, but I crushed it as easily as an egg. He was a fool. Only a fool would fight someone with strength so much greater than their own it filled them with terror, and still hope to win. Why? What drove him and gave him such hope? The answer appeared in my head and if it were in my nature I would have sneered.

As he struggled to rise I spoke, "You are a fool Kurosaki Ichigo. You challenge an opponent whose strength terrifies you and think that you can win. It is beyond my comprehension. If it is due to what you Humans call a 'heart', it is because of that heart that you suffer injuries and it is because of that heart that you will lose your life." He returned his feet panting heavily.

He turned his eyes to glare at me, "I am not fighting because I _want_ to win. I'm fighting because I _have_ to win!" he declared. My response to that was simple.

"Nonsense."

xxxx Scene break xxxx

The Woman had come at the perfect time. I had intended to tell her of his death by my hand earlier to shatter her hope. Now, I could do so in front of her.

"Watch carefully," I said as I carefully lifted my fingers gathering energy into them before placing them right in front of his chest, "The man to whom you have entrusted your all hope to is about to die." I hear her screaming, begging me not to do it.

The roar of my Cero Oscuras (_Dark Zero/ Black Hollow Flash_) echoed a second later.

His eyes had glazed over becoming dull. I tossed him down the tower we had been standing on. The woman quickly sent three of her fairies to catch him. Not that there was much point in cushioning the fall of a corpse. I reappeared in front of her as she desperately dashed towards Kurosaki. I told her it was futile, that her weak energy would never be able to heal him. I could tell my words were simply noise to her and she had only halted her advance, because I was in her way.

A blue arrow was sent my way as I talked to her. A simple swing of one of my wings dispersed it. I slowly turned my head to look at who had shot the arrow. It was a human dressed entirely in white carrying a cross shaped bow of blue energy. It was Kurosaki's human Quincy friend. I would throw his shattered corpse in front of the Woman and truly break her.

I prepared to deal with the Quincy and drag the woman back to the tower. No one would stop me now.

xxxx Scene Break xxxx

(Present)

As I gaze up at the monster that was once Kurosaki Ichigo, my thoughts go back to what I had thought right before going to deal with the Quincy. If one could taste emotions, I am certain that the bitter taste of irony would be flooding my mouth. I do not know how it had happened, but this creature was born from the corpse of Kurosaki, and awakened by the cries of the woman. I was defeated by a human-turned Hollow.

"Curse you" I grit out as it stands over me, "I never imagined I would be defeated to a human who could turn into a Hollow. The very idea is ludicrous."

It then stomps down on my head, a pained grunt escaping my mouth as it did so. I do not fear the death it is about to bestow upon me as a Cero charges between its two devil like horns. As it continues to charge its attack I speak, what I am certain are my final words, "...I see. No mercy? How very Hollow like. I don't mind, I have lost to you. I no longer have any meaning. DO IT." As these words passed my lips it fires the cero. My world became engulfed in red light and pain. I did not scream.

When the light ends I look up. I can no longer feel my left arm, my left wing, and everything below my waist. I feel my self being thrown through the air and landing roughly on the ground onto my back. I dully glance to the side and see the creature walking towards me. Its steps are slow and steady knowing I could go nowhere and was still alive. As it reaches me it flips its blade so the point is now at my throat. However, before the point is thrust a hand comes and grabs the creatures arm. It is the Quincy. He says there is no point in carving up a corpse and that if it does so it will no longer be human. The Quincy is a fool. Not for thinking I am dead of course, as it is only my prodigious regenerative capabilities that keep me from dying. No, he is a fool for two other reasons: the first is for believing this creature contains any trace of Kurosaki Ichigo left in it; the second is trying to come between the creature and its' prey.

It reacts as I expect. It strikes out at the one coming between its prey and itself. The Quincy is stabbed by sword and is sent flying back crashing into some rubble. It then prepares a Cero to eradicate the interference once and for all. The woman cries out Kurosaki's name, trying to reach its "heart" no doubt. Fortunately, enough time has passed for one of my legs to grow back. Using what ever strength I had left, I formed a Luz de Luna and sliced off one of the creatures' horns. The resulting fluctuation causes the cero to implode. It sent me back, but I righted my self landing on one fully regenerated leg and one that looks like a burnt match stick. I have only one wing remaining as the other is slowly regenerating. It is all superficial though as none of the internal organs that the creature had destroyed would grow back. I am lucky. If that Quincy had not distracted it and if my last blow had not ended it, I would be the one dead on the ground. I will have to retreat, as with the state I am in even the woman could beat me. Still I stare at both the woman and the creature. The imploded cero had destroyed its mask revealing the face of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Then as I turned I sensed the gathering energy and whipped my head around. The white Hollow skin had exploded off Kurosaki and was now circling the air above him. In an instant it targeted the hole I had made and healed it.

"Was that… high-speed regeneration?" I question my self in disbelief. I received my answer when Kurosaki suddenly pushed himself up. He seemed as surprised as everyone else, feeling where I had made the hole as though not quite sure that it was really gone. He then started looking around trying to make sense of what had happened. After looking around and confirming the Woman was okay he turned to face his Quincy ally and was shocked to find the condition he was in. I gained his attention by commenting upon his resiliency. His eyes snapped towards me and locked onto my devastated left side. More shock entered his features upon seeing the state I was in.

"Ulquiorra…" he said with disbelief evident in his voice.

With no words I executed a quick sonido (_Sound/Sound Ceremony_) and appeared in front of the Quincy. I quickly pulled the sword out and tossed it over to Kurosaki. It landed in front of him the blade sinking into the roof of Las Noches.

"Take it. Lets finish this." I may have been planning a retreat earlier, but that was only because I believed Kurosaki to be dead. Since he was now alive I would continue my mission. Kurosaki stared at the blade for a few seconds as though unsure of what to do with it. He then glanced over back at the Quincy.

"Was I one that stabbed Ishida?" He questioned. I brush it off stating it does not matter as I created another Luz de Luna. He then took a look at my arm and leg. "Did I cut off your arm and leg, too?" he questioned. I remain silent at his question, but it seems as though that silence provides him with his answer.

Taking a deep breath what he says next causes me to dispel my own lance out of shock.

"Then cut off mine!" His comrades are equally shocked. Kurosaki then explains his insane request.

"I was unconscious when I fought you in that Hollow form. That wasn't me. It wouldn't be a fair fight unless I'm in the same state as you!" He shouts. The Quincy now yells at Kurosaki trying to convince him to not follow through with his insane request. Though my face remained impassive, I was as confused as the humans. When an enemy is in a weakened state you strike and crush them. You don't offer them a chance to put you on the same level. Still I was not one to let a chance of victory slip by me, and if his offer is some ploy to either play to my pride or some other emotion than he was about to be very shocked. However, I could tell that the offer was genuine and he truly wanted make the field between us even. This was further proof of the weakness of the human "heart."

"Very well. I shall comply if that is your wish." I say as I prepare to do what he asked. I will not hesitate. I tense my wing in order to… All of sudden a cold feeling from my wing makes me pause and widen my eyes. A brief second is all I need to realize what is happening and I become resigned to what is about to happen. I look back to confirm what I already know. Before my eyes, and the disbelieving eyes of the humans, my wing was dissolving into dust. Not just my wing, but the rest of my body as well.

"Tch…" I scoff as I observe my own body disappearing, "I'm already that far gone?" I had known this would be my last battle one way or another, but I had thought I had a little more time. It looks like there is only one thing left to do.

"Kill me." I command Kurosaki. He is still in shock though so it looks like more prompting is required.

"Hurry up," I urge him, "I no longer have the strength to walk. If you do not cut me down now, then this fight will remain forever unsettled." I wait for the blow to come as I say this. How can he not take this opportunity? There is literally nothing I can do to stop him. However he is sweating and appears to be trembling and then he answers in a choked voice.

"No."

"What was that?" I question sure that I had not just heard him say what I think he just said.

However he reaffirms his statement, "I said I'm not gonna do it. Is this..." Here he chokes a bit before yelling out,"Is this any way to win? ! !" After yelling this out he start to take very haggard deep breaths as though trying to prevent himself from crying. For the first time in as long as I can remember I am completely dumbfounded and I am sure the shock is evident even on my own face. I feel my Reiatsu draining from me and my eyes returning to normal. However, my shock soon leaves me and only a sense of bemusement remains.

"You've never did as anticipated of you, up to the very end." I say softly as I turn my gaze to the woman. I am silent for a few seconds before I speak once more, "Right as I was finally growing interested in you people." As I continue to look at her my mind goes back to our conversation that we had had before Kurosaki arrived.

"Are you frightened?" I asked. "You will die here all alone, without anyone to hold onto." When she gave no answer I asked her again if she was frightened. She was silent for a few seconds and stared resolutely at me. Then she gave me her answer.

"No… I'm not afraid."

My eyes widened slightly, but she continued, "Everyone came here to rescue me. My heart is already…" here she paused for a few seconds while smiling softly, "…with them."

"How absurd" I declared, "You say you have no fear, because your friends came? Do you really mean that?"

She was silent once more for a few seconds before simply answering, "I do."

I returned to the present and slowly raise my remaining arm out towards the Woman. As I do this I once again think back to what I had questioned about the heart. I brought my self back to the present as I continue to reach out to her.

"Do I scare you woman?" I ask as my hand seems to grow closer to her.

She stares at me not in cold triumph, neutrality, or even anger. Instead she looks at me with sadness and pity as tears gather in her eyes.

"I'm not afraid," she says softly as tears silently run down her face, "I am not afraid," she softly says once more.

By this point I am no longer surprised by these humans. They cry for the being that had tortured them and had tried to kill the ones they loved.

"I see..." I mutter softly slowly withdrawing my hand. As I did so she seemed to start for a second before reaching out to grasp my retreating hand. However, as soon as she touched my hand it collapsed into dust. My body begins to disintegrate even quicker. Her hand now stretches out as though to grab me. As I see this I feel warmth in my chest. I continue to gaze at her hand as my body continued to die.

As my head begins to disappear I have a few last thoughts, _'I see. This. Yes.'_ My body had fully disappeared by now but, I still had a few last thoughts, _'Her Heart was in my hands. It is a shame I cannot see what it would do for me. Still, thank you wom- no thank you Orihime Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki. Thank you for entrusting me this heart.'_ With this my thoughts return to the darkness from where I came and I know no more.

xxxx End Ulquiorra's point of view. Entering third person xxxx

They say a smile on your face will let you be reincarnated. What would the gain of a heart for a heartless being allow? Unseen to all, the dust that was Ulquiorra began to swirl and collect in the skies of Hueco Mundo(_Hollow world_). There it seemed to collect it self into a single point before disappearing in a small flash of light. Ulquiorra was the embodiment of the emptiness of death. It was his role in this world and one he followed until his own death. If he had remained this way then emptiness would be all that awaited him after his death. However, from the absurd kindness of his own enemies he gained something. As along there is something than a void can't exist, but his tale in this world was done and he could no longer enter it. However, that applied only for this world. The universe is a big place with many worlds; some dead, some alive, some different, some the same. It is one such world, one so similar yet so different to his, an ancient beacon senses what has happened. This beacon was a source of life. Its physical form was one that embodied life. It was a tree of such size and magnitude that it dwarfed even small mountains. It is known as the World Tree and it exists on many levels.

It felt the paradox of Ulquiorra. It saw what he had done and how he had lived. It was a violent past, but that is only to be expected for one born of darkness and possessing no heart. What gained its attention is what it saw of what could have been if he had a heart, if he lived not only in the shadows, but also in the light. The tree was not a force of good, but of nature. It was a keeper of balance and it and the world it inhabited could sense that Ulquiorra could help with that balance. So it and the world reached out as the spirit of Ulquiorra prepared to enter a final void and used the small speck of light that had entered the darkness to bring him to the world. With the growth of this light the darkness would recede, but not disappear. Light and dark are siblings, neither truly existing without the other. Darkness had long been associated with evil. That is a misconception. Darkness was confused with the void which simply sought the end of all. It is the endless call of all truly destroyed things that wished the same for all, a place of no rebirth, no chaos, no order only emptiness. It is an emptiness that surpassed Ulquiorra's and would have been his final resting place had he not changed his very soul.

But, I digress. The manifestation of this world's power knew it could not simply bring Ulquiorra here. While light had entered him, the darkness within him was still great and could consume the light and become void. So it searched for a place to put him. In the end it found the perfect place. It had found one of its inhabitants, one who would be a shining example of balance. This person would be filled with great light, but pure light can be tainted as well and become another force of the void. So it would place the being of great darkness near the being of great light. Alone they were powerful, but together they would create a force that no one could stand against. The light would balance the darkness and vice-versa. The tree had also sensed the presence of others that would make an impact. They had arrived through different means; some were summoned; others appearing through their own will. It was these arrivals that had allowed the tree to do it what did despite its low energy. Its job done the tree returned to its slumber its actions unfelt for the most part.

Three people felt the flux of energy. The first was a being of darkness, but not of evil (though she often claimed otherwise). She had felt love, but also betrayal. However, it was because of this love that she had started to live in the light. She would play a great role for both Ulquiorra and the Hero of light, showing them the grey side of the world. She dismissed it as nothing more than a natural pass of energy considering the amount.

The second lived in the tree itself. He did not know exactly what had happened, but from the shock up his spine he knew it would be big. A grin found its way to his face as he pulled out a book from his robes and opened it to take out a single card. He looked at the card with a smirk, and then placed it back. He felt impatience course through him as he willed six years to pass. When that failed he slumped in disappointment before adopting a thinking pose.

Maybe looking at some old photographs would help pass the time. Coincidentally, as soon as the second figure had these thoughts the first being wondered why she had the sudden urge to skin someone alive and hang them by their reproductive organs.

The third and final one was an old man. He was in the veranda of his office which allowed him a view of the entirety of the school campus of which he was the dean of. He had come out, as he often did, with many thoughts on his mind. The first and foremost, was the safety of his grand-daughter. He understood his son's own desire to keep her safe, but to keep her ignorant of a portion of her life was not wise. The power in his grand-daughter would attract attention whether she was aware of it or not. However, the old man would respect his son's decision and keep the world of magic a secret from his grand-daughter. Sighing heavily he turned to enter his office and go home to get some sleep. However, as he started to turn around he felt the pulse. With a swiftness belied by his aged appearance he turned towards the source. The world tree was glowing softly before returning to its dormant state. The old man was flabbergasted for a few seconds before using his prodigious skill in magic to scan the tree. He found nothing wrong with it, but he knew it was more than a simple light show. All of a sudden a grin appeared on his face. He did not know what had happened with the tree, but he could feel it in his bones that it was something good, something that would make life very interesting. That and he had the sudden urge to laugh wildly while waving around a pair of fans with the words "Lucky" and "Congratulations." The old man paused in his happiness wondering where that last urge had come from.

'Hmmm…' pondered the old man, 'That light must be a sign heralding the arrival of my grand-daughters future husband.' At this he really did laugh wildly before whipping out a pair of fans and began waving them around in celebration. This lasted for about ten seconds before his back reminded him of his old age. His laughter soon turned to small, pained groans as he berated himself and began limping his way towards the school infirmary. Hopefully, that new nurse was still up. His back could really use those knowledgeable fingers right now.

Coincidentally, a small girl of around ten years old woke up with the strangest urge to hit her grandfather over the head with a toy hammer and then was hit with a sense of poetic justice. She sleepily blinked for a few seconds before tiredly shrugging her small shoulders and collapsing on her bed of plushies.

XXXXX Ending Chapter 1 XXXXX

Alright, the stage is set and the play will begin next chapter. Sorry that the chapter was mostly a rehashing of Bleach scenes. I simply needed to build up the emotion of Ulquiorra before he arrived in the Negima verse. Now the void it-self is not sentient. The void is basically that evil little voice that tells you to do bad things. How much influence it has is dependent on the person and their own inner strength. Also the pairings will be NegixHarem and UlquiorraxHarem. As for who ends up with whom I will reveal that later, though I have given a fairly obvious clue in the story above. How will Ulquiorra's presence affect this world's fate? Find out next chapter, where Ulquiorra meets the hero of light and we can all guess who that will be.

This is S. Knightshade, hoping to bring something good to the story board.


	2. A new start leads to a strong bond

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu Sensei.

I am writing this story for the enjoyment of it and in no way plan to claim any credit except for the occasional O.C.

"Regular speech"

"_Technique(s) being called out or said for the first time"_

(Translation/asides)

'_Thoughts'_

Ulquiorra was the death embodiment of Emptiness. He would not believe in anything his eye could not see, least of all a heart. It was his absolute belief until the moment of his death. As he faded away he began to see a heart in his own hand. The fates decreed that this would be his final lesson in this world. However, only in this world does his tale end. A new world now awaits him; one where he will fully discover the meaning of having a heart. The love of a family and the love others shall fill that void and grant him a heart of his own.

Authors notes: Alright second chapter and to warn there will be much cuteness in the form of Chibi-Negi. Overexposure can lead to cavities, fainting, and a sudden urge to adopt or to have your own child. Also there is to be much cute bonding and heart to heart scenes.

In all seriousness this chapter is going to be long detailing Ulquiorra's status in arriving in this world and building his relationship with Negi and I mean a platonic sibling relationship you sick bastards with their yaoi-incest minds in the gutter. Ulquiorra's powers have changed due to the fact that his release was for that dark void he had in place of a heart. In this way he is going to be similar to Gaara. The reason is that at the beginning both started out as capable of killing anything in their way, whether it was friend or foe. They showed very little emotions and killed with the highest efficiency. However, in my opinion, Gaara was the more mentally unstable of the two. Ulquiorra killed when he had to or was ordered and even close to death he maintained his cool. Gaara killed to validate his existence, because he wanted to continue living to spite his father and the village that wanted him gone and was prone to wild bursts of anger. That mental trauma was compounded when the only person he trusted, broke that trust and tried to kill him coupled with his insomnia caused by a demon that wanted to devour his soul whenever he slept. Gaara became a new person after having his butt kicked by the main character and being shown the opposite of his world. He saved people and wanted to protect the ones who wanted him gone. I believe that if Ulquiorra survived than he could have been like Gaara, a soul who knows nothing, but killing and who is eventually beaten and shown that there are ideals outside his. That is what I am trying to portray; an Ulquiorra who has been shown and taught about the power of the 'heart' (emotions) and is trying to repent his former sins by living out those ideals that beat his original ones. I am sorry if he seems out of character I am still new at this, but this how I believe he would be in this new world with these lessons. Also don't worry there will be a counter to fluff near then end.

Also all spells will be translated at the end of the chapter rather than have a parentheses with their translation in them, next to them. It gives the story a better look.

Please leave reviews. Remember good criticism can lead to a better story. Flames will simply show idiocy. Also view posted comments to see if your question has been posted in some form.

Here's the equation of a proper Critique:

Critique= stating reason for dislike + calmly explaining why+ offering examples of how improvement can be made in a mature manner.

xxxx Story Start xxxx

'_Once again, darkness is all that surrounds me.'_

This was the thought that passed through Ulquiorra's mind before a sudden realization passed through him.

'_Wait… how could I have that thought? I'm supposed to have died a final death.'_ With this realization Ulquiorra began to notice other sensations as well. He could feel his body leaning against something rough. His hands, both of them, were resting on something springy, soft, and thin. He could feel the wind, slowly blowing over his bare feet. He could smell the deep aroma of nature as he breathed. Most importantly of all he could hear what sounded like the beating of a drum, but one that never stopped. With all of these sensations flowing through his senses Ulquiorra came to a very startling conclusion.

'_Dead spirits cannot think, cannot feel, and cannot smell. I can do these things. Therefore I am alive,' _and as he came to this realization more questions arose.

'_How is this possible? What happened and what is that noise I hear?' _Strangely, it was the second thought that grabbed his attention.

'_It seems to be within me. Is this the sound of a heart? Impossible.' _

Though Ulquiorra had come to acknowledge the existence of a heart, he knew it was impossible for him to possess one of his own. Hearts, both the organ and the one Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime possessed, could only be possessed by the living Ulquiorra concluded.

'_Still… I have been proven wrong before.'_ he mused. However, this discussion would have to wait as, heart or no heart, Ulquiorra knew he was vulnerable right now and needed to get to a place to recover. However, as he slowly opened his eyes he quickly snapped them shut.

'_So bright,' _he thought with a groan. He would have moved his hands to rub the pain from his eyes if not for the fact that the moment he tried to a dull, savage, pounding ache resounded through the entirety of his body. He gritted his teeth to keep the groan of pain inside him. _'What's wrong with me? Why does my body feel so… weak?'_ To be weak in Hueco Mundo was to be a meal for another hollow or to be always hiding. Ulquiorra, since the first day of coming from that pit of darkness, had been strong. He was not arrogant enough to be convinced that he was the strongest of all, but he knew that there were few that could fight him directly.

With that in mind he grit his teeth and slowly forced his eyes open ignoring the dull pain caused by the light. As he fought the urge to close his eyes the pain slowly disappeared allowing him to look around his surroundings. He was leaning against a tree full of dark green needles that rustled softly with the wind. It was part of a forest and situated near a clear lake. The lakes surface was splashed with a multitude of colors from the sun. Ulquiorra could tell it was rising from its position in the east. This meant it was still very early in the morning. He slowly continued to look around until he spotted his blade next to him on theft, on the ground.

At least he believed it was his blade. It certainly looked the same and he could feel the connection between it and himself as well. However, the feel of the energy and his energy for that matter, was different. He could not specify what it was, but he knew something had shifted. None the less Ulquiorra still reached for the sword, deciding to figure it out later despite the continued pain that ran through his body. However, as he was doing so he stopped as he noticed something… odd.

It was his hand, albeit a new one as the original had been blown off by whatever that creature Kurosaki had become. What surprised him was not that it was whole again, though he did wonder how that had happened. No what confused him about the hand was how small it looked. This was confirmed when he actually grabbed the hilt of his blade. The hilt felt larger in his hand, not so much that he was rendered incapable of wielding it properly, but it was still noticeable.

'_What in the world?'_ Ulquiorra thought as he stared at his hand. As he did so he began to move as quickly as his still protesting body would allow towards the lake using the sheathed blade as a crutch. When he got there he looked into it to see his reflection. It was only due to his prodigious self control honed by years of habit that prevented him from gasping in shock, though his eyes still widened in surprise.

The reflection that stares back to him had three major differences from the way Ulquiorra knew he looked. First the face staring back to him seemed to be younger than his own. Now as a spiritual being he had always looked younger than his actual age, but he had at least looked like a young adult. The face in the lake looked like a human child just entering or just before puberty. If he had to guess he now looked around twelve or thirteen years old.

However, not even his sudden regression in age surprised him as much as the other changes. His Hollow mask fragments, as well as his Hollow hole that symbolized his status as an Arrancar were gone. Even the green lines under his eyes and the gothic four that marked him as the fourth espada were gone. Not hidden, but gone entirely. Ulquiorra stumbled back from the water shocked at all that he had discovered in the few minutes that he had been awake. He slowly brought his hand to his chest and head as though to truly confirm the absence of the two markers of an Arrancar. Also his finger nails had gone from black to a normal color and his upper lip was as pale as his lower one.

All of a sudden fatigue struck him and reminded him of his current situation. Gritting his teeth and fighting against the urge to collapse where he was, Ulquiorra leaned on his blade and used it as a crutch to begin hobbling over to the tree he had woken up under. Reaching it he finally collapsed, feeling far more exhausted, than such a short trek should have made him.

'_This situation… I will need to rest to first and then I will figure it out.' _ Ulquiorra despised this feeling of weakness, of barely being able to move his own body, and most of all his lack of knowledge that had lead him into this state. Fatigue and pain that he could attribute to a fight he could deal with, as he knew the cause and that he would recover. This though… this unexplained weakness, everything that had happened filled his head with confusion as he closed his eyes and returned to sleep. The beating of whatever was inside him the last thing he heard before he fully lost consciousness.

xxxx Later xxxx

A few hours later Ulquiorra once again woke up, but not own of his own accord.

"Hey, hey mister, wake up." That's what woke him up that and the slight shaking as well. Ulquiorra's eyes quickly flew open and turned to look at who had found him.

It was a very small, very young boy. If Ulquiorra had to guess, the boy could not be any older than five at the most. He had messily styled dark reddish brown hair with undertones of black on the lower parts and what looked like two small antenna of hair jutting from the front. He had on a snow coat and pants, with small boots. He had a pair of big, wide eyes that could be described as a reddish brown. All in all, he was an adorable child that would have woman ranging from ten to ninety-five gushing about how adorable he was.

"Hey, hey, mister, aren't you cold without a shirt on?" questioned the small child, cutely, while tilting his head and squinting as though to confirm his statement.

Ulquiorra was about to tell the child it was no concern of his when a sudden gust of wind informed him of the season. While he had been awake earlier, Ulquiorra was too distracted by the changes in his body and power, as well as by the pain to notice, but now that he felt more awake and the pain had diminished greatly he noticed that other than under the tree he had been sitting and under a few other trees a light layer of snow had covered the ground. In fact, looking up at the sky revealed it to be covered with light grey clouds and snow was gently falling.

Turning his attention back to the boy, Ulquiorra slowly stood up, noting that the pain in his body had reduced considerably. Standing up also revealed how small the child was. Ulquiorra estimated his current height to be around 5'1, almost a half-foot shorter than his original height, and he was still about a good two feet taller than the young child in front of him. Looking down at the child, who was still staring waiting for an answer, Ulquiorra spoke in his usual monotone, "Your concern is noted, but not needed. I'm fine." After saying this, his hand came up to rub his throat. It seems that in addition to looking younger, his voice had regressed as well.

The young boy simply stared at Ulquiorra, head still tilted. Ulquiorra stared right back with his usual piercing stare. This lasted until another gust of cold air blew causing an involuntary shiver to run through Ulquiorras' body. The smaller of the two boy's inquisitive gaze turned more dull, as though saying, 'I may be small, but I'm not stupid,' before brightening up.

"Don't worry mister I'll get you some warm stuff to wear. Be right back!" After saying this, the young boy turned around and quickly headed to the direction of the town that Ulquiorra could now see in the distance. Ulquiorra could only stare at the boy in confusion.

Why was this small child helping him when he didn't even know him? At least with Kurosaki and Inoue he had understood, somewhat, that they cared for one another due to them knowing one another for awhile but this… Ulquiorra had spoken no more than ten words to the boy, and not even overly friendly words at that. However, the boy still went to help him. Why? Shaking his head and just chalking it up as a human thing. Another, blast of wind prompted another involuntary shiver out of Ulquiorra causing him to rub his arms together to alleviate some of the biting chill. Ulquiorra decided to look for some shelter, at least against the wind.

xxxx In the town xxxx

Nekane Springfield was worriedly searching for her little brother. They were technically cousins, but that fact did not matter to either of them, as they happily referred to themselves as brother and sister. Nekane was happy to be with her surrogate little brother again after arriving from her school and was eager to spend some time with him. They had been happily walking around the village when Negi had asked about his father. This was natural, because any child would want to get to know their father better. Nekane had been more than willing, describing Nagi Springfield, who was better known as the Thousand Master, like a super hero saying that whenever someone was in trouble he would swoop in and save them. Little Negi had been enthralled eagerly asking if she had ever been saved by him. She had blushed at a memory, before saying with a laugh that it was a secret.

The mood was brought down when old man Stan, the leader of their village, had announced that Nagi had died, and then called him a fool. Nekane berated the old man for saying that in front of Negi. Negi than gained a confused look on his face as he asked her what dead was. Nekane had gained a sad smile as she explained that it meant that Negi would never see his father. Negi still being very young was confused asking if his had moved far away. Nekane had agreed with that, as technically that was correct. Negi then eagerly asked if he got in trouble then his would his father save him. A sweat drop appeared on Nekane's face as she wanted to tell Negi the truth, but did not want to crush that hope of his. She gave a noncommittal answer of maybe before another voice had butted in.

Nekane and Negi turned to find Negi's friend Anya. She had long brown hair that was held back by two yellow ribbons and was a year older than Negi. She made of fun of the fact that despite being the son of the Thousand Master he still did not understand the concept of death. Now, most people would consider that pretty obnoxious to expect a four year old to really understand death, but Nekane knew that Anya was simply trying to keep Negi from being extremely disappointed later. Nekane let out a small laugh as she saw the two kids argue comically about Nagi. In the end Anya simply let a small huff, before handing Negi a practice wand so he could get some practice in before he went to school next year. She then turned to leave, but not before saying that he would need to practice if he wanted become like his father when Nagi was still alive.

Nekane then took him to a small pub to ward off the chill and get him some warm milk. However, Stan was there as well and his tongue had become rather loose with all the alcohol in him and had begun ranting about Nagi again. Nekane sighed as she listened to him knowing that it was his way of dealing with the regret. However, when he began ranting that the village would be better if Nagi had never came there; her patience began to wear thin. The bartender had tried to cut him off, but before anything could be done Negi had innocently asked if his father was bad man. Before Nekane could assure him otherwise the bitter old curmudgeon had responded yes, telling how Nagi had always gotten the village involved in his work before vehemently declaring that he was glad Nagi was dead. Negi had teared up silently before running out of the bar and into the streets. Nekane had called out to Negi, but he was already gone. She turned to glare at Stan who was being told off by the barman and paying no mind to what he had caused. If Nekane wasn't more concerned with finding Negi, then the old man would be lying on the floor speaking twelve octaves higher than normal.

Nekane was preparing to continue searching for him when one of the locals told her that they had seen Negi ten minutes ago heading towards home. She quickly thanked them and hurried home herself.

Meanwhile as Nekane hurried back, Negi was currently digging through one of the old closets. He had a small backpack in his hand as he scrounged through the closet looking for something that would help the strange boy keep warm. He had already found old, but still good gloves, a black scarf, a hat, thick socks, and a worn black jacket. Negi would have packed boots as well, but he could not find any and his backpack was starting to get full. So he headed towards the kitchen thinking the boy may be hungry. Once there he grabbed two thermoses one filled with warm tea and the other piping hot soup. These were special as they kept what ever was inside them at a constant temperature and preserved both freshness and flavor better than any mundane made thermos. Once he had gotten all of what he needed he began to head back out.

At this time Nekane had arrived entering in through the front door.

"Negi." she called out as she entered the door, "Are you home?" Almost immediately afterwards, Negi appeared in front of her from one of the hallways of their large house.

"Ah, Nekane-onee-chan." little Negi said surprised. "Where have you been? I've been worried." asked/scolded Nekane with her hands on her hips. "Ahh," gasped Negi, "Sorry, Nee-chan I didn't mean to make you worry." Negi looked down with guilt obvious on his features. Nekane just gave a smile and knelt down to hug him.

"It's alright," she said softly, "I'm just glad to see you're alright." She pulled back to smile at him some more and he responded in kind. She then noticed the back pack on his back and grew curious.

"Negi," she began slowly, "What is in the backpack?" Negi looked over his shoulder and was about to tell her the truth when he stopped. He had thought about what Nekane had said earlier about his father helping people when they were in need. Negi could tell that strange pale boy he found needed help. Hearing how happy she was when she spoke of Nagi, Negi wanted to do good things as well so that she would be just as happy talking about him. So Negi decided to keep the strange boy a secret until he was all better than introduce them. If things went well, then maybe Nekane would let him stay with them, and he could have a new friend, like an older brother. There were no other kids in the village other than Anya and she was often at school like Nekane. With that in mind he decided to tell Nekane what was in the pack and leave out the detail that it was for someone else.

"I just wanted to go play in the woods for a little bit. I just came back here to pick up some stuff in case it got colder."

"What 'stuff'?" asked Nekane. Now she wasn't mistrusting of Negi or anything she simply wanted to know what was in the pack. "Some hot tea, a pair of gloves and an old scarf." Negi answered truthfully. Nekane seemed to be in thought for a moment before letting out a sigh with a smile on her face.

"Alright," she conceded, "You can go play in the woods near the lake, but I want you home within an hour alright." She finished with a stern look, but not one that was angry.

Negi instantly nodded his head in agreement a big smile breaking out on his face. "Thanks Nee-chan!" he exclaimed as he gave Nekane another quick hug around the legs before scurrying out the door calling back, "I'll be home before then Nee-chan." and with that he cleared the garden and went up the road that would lead to the lake path. Nekane just watched him for a few seconds with a smile on her face before turning around to head back in. Now most people would wonder why the hell she would let such a young child go alone to the woods near a lake. Most people would call that very careless, and they would be right for the most part. Then again most people didn't live in a village of trained mages and a special barrier that kept the more dangerous animals out. If any trouble happened to Negi it would sound off and whatever trouble it was would have an entire village come down on them. With these thoughts in mind that Nekane went to the kitchen to start dinner for when her little brother and father got back. She was just glad that Negi was feeling better. Her face darkened a bit of what she would say to Stan when she saw him again. Said man felt a shiver go down his spine and the sudden urge to go buy a titanium sports cup.

xxxx With Negi xxxx

With eyes wide in excitement Negi ran as fast as he could up the lake path to where he remembered where the boy was. Fortunately it had stopped snowing and the wind had died down, so all Negi had to do was follow his earlier tracks. However, he found the place where the boy was gone. Negi looked around the tree for a few moments before pouting in disappointment. He was going to start to head back when he saw tracks going away from the tree with the occasional odd mark near them. Brightening once again Negi followed the marks for ten minutes; they ended near the mouth of a cave that was hidden by a few vines. It was still close to the lake, though the lake was now behind two rows of trees. The thicker lower branches of the trees looked to have had a few branches cut by something sharp. Negi stared nervously at the cave for a little bit now unsure of going in. His plan had seemed good at first, but what if the other boy wasn't as nice as he thought? What if he was simply bringing trouble to village like Stan said his father often did? Stan had said his father was bad, but then Negi recalled the smile his sister had on her face while she talked about his father. Anyone who made her smile like that couldn't be bad. So with a resolved nod of his head Negi boldly marched into the cave.

xxxx Ulquiorra p.o.v. third person xxxx

Ulquiorra sighed once more as he looked around the cave that he had found. It had been a stroke of luck that it was close by. As soon as he entered it the wind had stopped nipping at him and he felt better. The pain had disappeared from his body at this point and he could now move normally. A few branches, with bits of pine needles had been gathered in a small depression and lined with some stones. Ulquiorra had been about to attempt to light it to start a fire when a loud growl seemed to echo through the cave. His sword instantly in hand and he on his feet Ulquiorra scanned the cave looking for the beast that had gotten in. A few seconds later the growl sounded of again prompting him to look down as a clenching feeling appeared in his stomach. If it was in his nature Ulquiorra would have blushed in embarrassment over getting surprised by his own stomach growling. However, as the dismissal of danger passed another realization made itself known. Only humans and Soul Reapers needed food. Normal souls, hollows, and Arrancar did not. Hollows only ate to fill the void of their heart and gain power. Arrancar could eat, but only for show or pleasure never actually necessity, needing only the energy their world provided to survive.

The fact that Ulquiorra could feel legitimate hunger pointed to one startling fact. _'I have become a living being of flesh.'_ Ulquiorra once again began a once over of his own body, but more in depth than before. He could feel the liquid of life flowing through his veins, the whoosh of each breath in his lungs, and finally the thump of a heart. Ulquiorra in a surprisingly hesitant gesture placed his hand over his bare chest and felt that thump.

'_A heart… I possess an actual heart.' _

This realization was enough to almost make Ulquiorra gasp. Keyword here being here is almost. However, he then heard something form near the entrance of the cave and looked up. He tensed and prepared to try and brush by whatever was coming in. The cave only went back five more feet before ending so retreat would down it was not an option. Normally, retreat would not be an option in dealing with his enemies, but Ulquiorra doubted that he could even fire off a decent bala (_hollow bullet/ bullet_) right now. However, a voice soon called out and it was one he recognized.

"Hey mister, are you in here?" Ulquiorra moved cautiously forward until he could see the outline of the same child as before. Once again surprise filtered through Ulquiorra as he stared at the boy who was slowly looking around. However, it was not to long before the child spotted him. They stared at each other for awhile Ulquiorra in his usual penetrating stare while the child just stared at him in surprise.  
>This lasted until Ulquiorra's stomach sounded off again. They both stared at it as it grumbled, and when it stopped the boy looked up. The boy began giggling as Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at his stomach as though it had betrayed him. The boy stopped giggling and put the back pack he had been carrying down with a sigh and began pulling stuff out. This prompted Ulquiorra to focus his attention on the child once more.<p>

The boy first pulled two thermoses out and unscrewed one of them. The smell emitting from it caused Ulquiorra's stomach to clench again. With a smile the boy handed it to Ulquiorra who cautiously took it. Ulquiorra cautiously looked inside the thermos to find a mixture of meat, a yellow broth, and noodles. He glanced up at the child who was staring at him again with the intensity only small children could pull off, before raising the thermos to his lips and taking a big gulp of it. Warmth instantly seemed to travel down his throat and into his stomach. It was a very satisfying feeling, though Ulquiorra kept the same expression on his face. Two more gulps and the thermos was empty. When it was done Ulquiorra handed the empty thermos back to the boy who looked at it in wonder that someone could finish off hot soup that fast. The boy then handed over the other thermos stat to Ulquiorra who received it quicker this time. Looking into it once again Ulquiorra would have crinkled his nose if it was in his nature.

In the thermos stat was tea. If there was one thing Ulquiorra disliked it was tea. It was nothing more than hot water to him and he often wondered why Aizen enjoyed it so much. He would have handed it back, but the soup, while filling, was also salty and the dry air of winter had parched his throat even further. So Ulquiorra took a small sip to at least prepare for the taste, but when the tea hit his tongue he stopped. This tea actually had flavor and a pleasant one at that. It was a very mellow flavor with a hint of lemon. Ulquiorra rethought his position on tea, concluding Aizen simply had bad taste. Ulquiorra drained the thermos of the tea, though slower than he did with the soup, the warmth seeming to spread through his entire body helping eliminate the chill. Once done he handed it back to the boy who put it back before taking out the clothes he had brought along.

Ulquiorra could only stare at the boy, who did not even know his name treat him with kindness and he had to ask.

"Boy," he called out prompting said boy turning around to look at him, "what is your name?"

The boy blinked a few times before smiling once again and saying, "My names Negi Springfield mister." Then Negi handed Ulquiorra the clothes he got.

"Here you go mister. There old, but they still should feel warm. By the way what's your name?"

Ulquiorra stared at the bundle of clothes then at the small boy who was looking at him expectantly. Ulquiorra mulled over the option of simply lying to the boy, but something just seemed wrong in doing that. Ulquiorra minutely shook his head at that. In the past he would have probably just snapped the child's neck without a second thought, but now simply lying to the boy seemed wrong. He turned his head to look at the boy and answered.

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, Cifer."

Negi stared at him for a few seconds before trying to repeat the name.

"Ulquinoro?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Olquirora?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Okinawa?"

'_Is he doing this on purpose?'_ thought Ulquiorra being reminded of a very similar conversation with Lillynette Gingerbuck. He could only hope that whatever Negi decided on calling him would be better than what the hyperactive, green-haired Arrancar had decided on. Negi put on a puzzled look for a few minutes before asking, "Can I call you aniki?"

Aniki. Brother.

The boy wanted to call him that when they had only just met? Granted it was better then what Lillynette wanted to call him, but still. Ulquiorra was about to suggest another name, but paused when he saw the expression on Negi's face. It was a waiting one, but also hopeful; he wanted to be able to call Ulquiorra that name. Sighing, Ulquiorra nodded yes. A great smile lit up Negi's face as he understood the answer. All of a sudden, a panicked look came across his face as something seemed to get back in his mind.

"ACK! I promised Nee-chan I'd be back in an hour. I gotta go now. I'll come back tomorrow aniki, same time." That said he hurriedly grabbed the bag with the now two empty thermoses and prepared to rush out of the cave.

"Wait." said Ulquiorra causing Negi to turn around. "Why did you help me when you did not even know my name?" Negi looked confused about the question before replying, "Why do you have to know someone in order to help them? Besides we know each others names now so it's all right." Negi finished off with another smile aimed at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was silent for a few seconds before just shaking his head.

'_Humans.'_ he thought bemusedly. Returning to look at Negi who looked confused Ulquiorra simply said, "Thank you." If possible Negi's smile grew larger, before the panic set in once again and he took off running shouting, "You're welcome!" as he passed through the vine curtain. Ulquiorra simply stared after him and if any one were to take a close look they would see the corners of his mouth twitch slightly upwards from their usual spot. It was small, but it was the definite beginning of a smile. Shaking his head Ulquiorra put on the clothes starting with the Jacket glad to have something covering his chest. It was a bit too big with the sleeves covering half his hand, but it still felt good. Next came, the gloves and sock which both fit better, and finally the hat managed to make its way onto his head despite his wild hair. The cold receded further with the new clothes. Ulquiorra turned to the unlit pile of sticks still waiting. Pulling off one of his gloves he pointed his index at it and closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds a single spark of green energy leapt from his finger and onto the pile of dried wood causing it to ignite. As his fire burned Ulquiorra was silent for a few moments before letting out another sigh.

'_It is going to take a while before I am back to my normal level.' _With that though Ulquiorra got up and grabbed his sword. He was going to start by training his body and gather more fire wood. It was also at that moment that he was thankful that Grimmjow was not there as the blue haired Espada would be laughing his ass off at the sight of his rival huffing as he repeatedly cut off low hanging branches to gather fire wood, because he could no longer reach the higher ones.

xxxx One month later xxxx

A month had flown by quickly.

Negi kept his promise and went back to visit Ulquiorra as much as he could when he wasn't playing with his sister, as well as bringing hot food and tea when he could. Ulquiorra himself was retraining his body in order to build up his swordsmanship skills once again. A nearby glade served as his training grounds. Fortunately whatever had made his body regress had not affected his mind and knowledge leaving his knowledge to regain those skills intact. From there it was simple to train his body in order to work better with the knowledge. Unfortunately, while his physical skills were being brought up to speed, his spiritual power was slow going. He had noticed the increasing toughness of his skin signaling the return of his Hiero, but it was still below his level from before. He found out it could protect him from high speed rocks and bites from regular animals, but if anyone of power showed up they would be able to tear through it easily. His strength, while better than most children of his apparent age, was also sub-par to his normal abilities. Also he still could only summon minute amounts of his former power, leading to rather pathetic attempts of Bala's. Sonido was coming along better than the rest of his skills, but that was not saying much. Before he had arrived in this world sonido had been all but instinctual and one of his best skills being outdone only by the seventh espada. However, Ulquiorra now required a full thirty seconds to perform a single sonido. His Pesquisa (_Inquiry/ Probe Circuit_) was his most developed skill so far. He was now working on keeping it up while he trained with his sword and body. The most useful ability he noted returning was his healing. When he had accidentally burned himself moving a piece of wood in his fire it healed in less than ten minutes. Once again it was far below from what it was before, but it showed signs of improving every day. Ulquiorra did not even attempt Ceros as he lacked both the power and control. Also, it would be difficult to hide a giant flash of light, and even less likely that the villagers wouldn't notice a sudden chunk of their forest missing.

Negi was always wearing a smile whenever he came to visit. The first few times he and Ulquiorra had simply sat in the cave while Ulquiorra ate and Negi excitedly talked about whatever he and his sister did that day or what he thought was interesting. Negi had also managed to bring a pair of worn boots that fit Ulquiorra. However, one time Ulquiorra had lost track of time when practicing his balas. Ulquiorra was working on building up the charge when Negi had stumbled into the clearing looking for Ulquiorra, directly in front of the target Ulquiorra planned to use. Without thinking Ulquiorra redirected his hand up and released the energy. The good news was that the Bala was shot properly, though it was weaker and slower than a low-level arrancars going only about half the speed of a bullet fired from a regular gun. The bad news was that the branch it hit decided to hit back. It was when Ulquiorra was on his back, while Negi fretted over him apologizing over and over again, that he discovered his hiero had returned somewhat as there was no blood from where the branch hit. He also planned on developing his Pesquisa much more.

Still progress was being made and Ulquiorra was learning more and more about Negi. It was from Negi that he learned of the existence of Magic and Magi. He was not surprised to learn of humans developing special powers, it having happened back in own. He was surprised at the shear number of these humans though, enough to fill a village and having a whole nother world. He learned of Nekane and Anya and of the other people in his village. One in particular was named Stan and was the apparent leader of the village. Negi's description of him as an 'old meany' brought back a memory of Lilynette who had used that exact phrase to describe Baraggan Louisenbairn, the old king of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan had never stopped grumbling about how a 'brat' and a 'lazy bastard' managed to out rank him as an espada. The one who caught Ulquiorra's attention though was Nagi Springfield, who he learned was not only Negi's father, but a hero in this world known as the Thousand Master for mastering over a thousand spells. Negi of stated that he wanted to meet him one day and looked forward to it.

Ulquiorra had asked if Nagi was on a long mission one day while both were sitting by the lake. Ulquiorra received a surprise when Negi told him that Nagi was dead.

Confused Ulquiorra asked what Negi meant then when he said he wanted to meet his father one day. Negi explained that he thought that dead meant that Nagi was simply very far away and if Negi was in trouble his father would swoop in and save him like in the stories his sister told him. Negi went on to describe how Anya and others thought that Nagi was never coming back and if Ulquiorra believed Negi that Nagi would return. Now normally, Ulquiorra would have dismissed the entire thing as nonsense and berated Negi, if not for the fact that he himself used to be dead and because of the strength in the eyes of Negi when he pronounced his faith in his father. It reminded him of the same faith that Inoue had in her own friends. Ulquiorra could see that Negi had sent his heart to his father and had simply stated that there was a chance that Nagi would return. He didn't mention how low a chance it was, but it still caused Negi to happily hug him which was something Ulquiorra could still not get used to. In Hueco Mundo for someone to get that close meant they were close enough to kill him. It had only been shock the first time Negi had hugged him from that prevented him from throwing Negi off. Even then he had stiffened, which made Negi notice and pull back asking what was wrong, to which he said Negi had simply startled him.

Negi then did what small children do and dropped the bombshell question about Ulquiorra's past. This caused Ulquiorra to pause as he knew that saying 'served as one of the most ruthless generals in a mad-mans army in order to help said mad-man become a god by killing the previous one by way of turning a city of innocent people into a key to get to said god, and slaughter and/or kidnap whoever got in mad-mans way and own curiosity.' would not settle very well with the young boy. In the end he simply told Negi that he came from somewhere very far away. Negi had wanted to press on the subject, but than noticed it was getting late and told Ulquiorra that he was going home as this was the last day his sister and Anya were here before they both left for school. He then gave Ulquiorra another hug before running off to spend his last evening with his sister and best friend before they left.

Ulquiorra stared after him for a moment before returning his gaze towards the lake his hand coming up to rest on his chest.

'_Why is it when I think of Negi's reaction to my past, my heart feels like its being torn out of me?' _It befuddled Ulquiorra to no end as he knew he had taken no injuries there, but the thought of Negi afraid of him made it feel like a blade was in his heart.

'_Hmph… gotten so soft that you don't want your feelings hurt by a four year old? Looks like it wasn't just you body that got pathetic,' _a voice sneered in his head as he walked towards his training ground. Oddly enough it sounded exactly like Grimmjow or Nnoitra, which made it very easy to ignore.

During the next month Negi spent a lot more time with Ulquiorra with both his sister and best friend at school, there was no one else that he could play with. They spent more time in the glade with Negi watching Ulquiorra train and giving the tolkein compliment and the mandatory adoration a younger sibling had for their older sibling or was busy practicing his own magic. When Negi had seen Ulquiorra practicing his bala, he had excitedly asked if Ulquiorra was a mage too. Ulquiorra had truthfully explained that he was not a mage and he was practicing a technique from his home. This was received at face value by Negi who slumped at the thought of not being able to do something cool like his aniki.

One day Negi had arrived a little later eager to show Ulquiorra something. Negi took out the toy wand and concentrated. A small bolt then leapt from the star topped wand. It was barely a spark, but not bad at all for a four year old who had just started training. Negi then eagerly looked up at Ulquiorra silently asking for his opinion. Ulquiorra stated that for his age and training time that it was a very good start. A bright smile lit up Negi's face before he reached into his back pack and pulled out a drawing pad that he handed to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow as he accepted it, wondering what Negi had drawn.

The first was a picture drawn with all the skill of a four year old, a stick figure drawn with messy brown hair, a big head, and a staff that appeared to be shooting lightning. Near the bottom messily spelled out was '1000, master' showed that it was a depiction of Negi's father. He gave a small nod to Negi, before turning the page to the next page. In it he saw a figure with messy black hair, green circles for eyes, and a straight line for a mouth. At the top it said 'Aniki' making it easy to deduce that it was him. Ulquiorra gave another nod to Negi, who simply smiled wider understanding the praise he was given, even if his aniki had not said it straight out. Ulquiorra turned the final page to find a group of figures instead of a single one. Two he recognized as himself and Nagi, while another two had bows in their scribbled hair. One was taller and had blond scribbles, while the smaller one had brown scribbles and yellow bows. Ulquiorra guessed that these two were supposed to be Nekane and Anya. The final figure was obviously Negi himself as he was smaller than the others and had the biggest smiley face. Ulquiorra glanced at the title of this picture which simply said in as neat as Ulquiorra had seen in comparison to the others 'My family.' The corners of Ulquiorra's lips rose very slightly, but it was noticed by Negi who felt more pride from seeing that small smile, than from achieving an actual magic effect with two weeks of training.

Ulquiorra had continued to improve; his sonidos coming easier and more fluid though he still had to concentrate to where he going, his strength and speed were continually increasing; his hierro had strengthened to the point were he was sure that small knives and low caliber bullets couldn't penetrate it; and his balas were now going faster than regular bullets, were hitting much harder, and were now easier to fire off rapidly. Also, his pesquisa was becoming easier to maintain while moving fast and its range when he focused was now enough to encompass a small city, though picking out specific targets was all, but impossible at that level. His fluidity with his swordsmanship had increased as well, the strikes flowing smoother than before. However, despite these accomplishments Ulquiorra could not stop a nagging voice in his head. Ulquiorra had stayed in this location for the simple fact that it would allow him to train relatively undisturbed and in peace. However, he was approaching the point were experience was now needed and to get that he would have to leave. However, doing so would leave Negi all alone something that did not sit right with the former espada. Ulquiorra then remembered that Negi would be going to school next year, so he would simply start his travels then. That problem solved he turned to a different concern. Lately Negi had been showing up later with a multitude of small injuries ranging from cuts, to small bruises.

Negi had noticed Ulquiorra's questioning stare and had gotten a bit nervous stating that he had been simply falling down a lot. Ulquiorra could sense that there was more, but kept his silence making a note to keep a closer eye on Negi. This paid off as one day after Negi had left. While practicing his pesquisa Ulquiorra sensed Negi and another source of energy that was full of aggression; eyes snapping open Ulquiorra concentrated and executed a few sonidos. He arrived just in time to see Negi break the leash of a large snarling dog before running away with the dog on his heels. At least that is what would have happened if Ulquiorra had not executed another sonido placing himself between Negi and the dog. The dog stopped because of Ulquiorra's sudden appearance, but then began growling again. However, a simple raised fist covered in a crackling bala convinced the mutt to turn tail and run whimpering. Ulquiorra then slowly turned around to look at Negi who was looking decidedly nervous. With out a word Ulquiorra walked past Negi gesturing him to follow. If it was possible Negi looked more scared then when the dog was chasing him.

They reached the lake and both sat down. Ulquiorra was silent as he stared at Negi who was squirming uncomfortably before Ulquiorra's stare, which seemed to have increased in intensity. Finally Ulquiorra spoke.

"Why?"

The tone it was spoken in was not an angry one, but Negi had learned that Ulquiorra didn't need to sound angry to be it. So he told the truth.

"I thought if I put myself into enough trouble than dad would come and rescue me."

Ulquiorra just closed his eyes having guessed the reason himself. He opened them to see Negi looking at the ground fidgeting under his aniki's stare.

"Negi," Ulquiorra began causing Negi to look up at him, "Your father is in a land very, very far away. I know you wish to see your father, but if you continue to do this you could hurt yourself badly. Then that would cause your sister to become sad." Negi instantly looked even guiltier at that thought. Ulquiorra continued his speech, his tone becoming almost noticeably gentler, "I know you did not mean to and you only want to bring your family together, but understand that putting yourself in danger simply causes worry for those around you, your sister, Anya, everyone in the village, and…" here he paused as if unsure to go on but continued in a voice that was essentially a whisper, "and myself." That caused the tears to roll down Negi's face. Negi then slowly got up and walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. Ulquiorra was still for a few second before he heard the sniffles emitting from Negi. He slowly lifted his own arms and hesitantly, as though Negi was made of glass, returned the hug. He felt Negi stiffen for a moment then resume his quiet sobbing.

A few minutes later Negi drew back and wiped his eyes before looking up and saying, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll stop." Ulquiorra stared at him for a few seconds before responding, "You are forgiven and please forgive me for making you cry." Negi gave a watery smile before nodding and moving in to give another hug, which Ulquiorra once again, hesitantly reciprocated. They stayed like this for a few moments before breaking apart. Ulquiorra noticed it was growing darker.

"You had better head home Negi it is getting late."

Negi gave another nod before smiling and promising to be back tomorrow. With that Negi began his walk home. Ulquiorra was silent as he turned to look out over the lake. He had changed. He comforted a small child and had even hugged him. Ulquiorra could almost hear the laughter of both Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Shaking his head Ulquiorra got up and was going to go collect some more wood for the fire when a jolt ran down his spine and made him turn around. He looked over the lake or more specifically a part of the road next to the lake. He spotted Negi walking when all of a sudden he seemed to stumble falling down the small hill towards the lake. Ulquiorra's vision seemed to telescope seeing the honest fear and surprise that lined Negi's face as he fell towards the freezing lake. A cry sprang up right before Negi hit the freezing water.

"ANIKI, HELP!"

A sound of static was heard right afterwards.

xxxx A few hours later xxxx

Nekane burst through the door panting heavily her eyes filled with tears as she had jumped out the bus and ran all the way here when she heard the news.

"Is… Is It True That Negi Drowned!" she asked as soon as she was in the door.

"Ah Nekane," her father noted, "He'll be fine he's just unconscious with a 40oC fever. (Celsius=104o F)"

"Young fool is just like his father," noted Stan, whose relief could be heard even through his rough tone, "Any normal human would be dead."

"What happened?" asked Nekane as she moved to the side of the bed where a chair was provided. Her father answered her, "Apparently he slipped on an icy patch on the lake path and took a tumble into the water. Funny thing is by the time we got there somebody had already pulled him out and bundled him up." Nekane wondered who had done so and thanked them from the bottom of her heart. Then her father informed her of the stuff he did on purpose.

"He's also been jumping out of trees and I heard he tried to tease a dog."

"Tried to tease a dog?" Nekane parroted with disbelief in her voice. "Key word is tried." answered her father the village healer, "We saw that the rope had snapped, but the mutt refused to come out, whimpering like it was going to the vet." Questions filled Nekane's as she half-listened to what the others said as they filed out. She just put her hand on Negi's and began praying for his recovery. A small sound made her look up as Negi tiredly opened one eye.

"Nee-chan" Negi tiredly mumbled as he looked at her. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at him, so tired and weak.

"Negi, why did you do those things?" she asked softly as she looked at him.

"I thought that if I got into trouble then my father would come rescue me." Negi said in a small tired voice. Nekane's tears began to flow once more, but apparently Negi noticed because he continued, "But it looks like Aniki was right. All it did was made everyone else worry and you cry." Negi looked up at the tear filled eyes of his sister. "I'm sorry I won't do it anymore." With this said Nekane's restraint broke and she hugged him fiercely crying softly as she did so just relieved that he would be alright. A few minutes later she had slowed down her tears wiping them away. With that done her mind informed her of a particularity of what Negi had said.

"Negi," she said softly catching his attention, "Who do you mean by Aniki?" Despite the fever she saw the smile that went on his face as she asked.

"Aniki is this boy who I've been helping. He's really cool and nice. He doesn't talk much or smile, but he's real good at listening." Negi then paused as though remembering something as his smile, "But, I know he still needs help. When I first hugged him he seemed like he didn't even know what I was doing. I don't think he had been hugged before then Nee-chan that's really sad." Nekane continued to listen as Negi kept describing his aniki, before asking a question of her own. "Negi did he ever tell you his name?" Negi gave a small nod, "Yeah, but it was real funny sounding so I just called him Aniki."

"Well can you try your best to remember his name?" Nekane asked gently. Negi scrunched up his face as he tried to remember, but the fever was fast sapping his strength until he remembered the closest pronunciation of his aniki's actual name. "I think it was Olquirora?" Nekane could not help the bemused smile that came from Negi's mangling of the name, but then tired to think of proper pronunciations of that name, "Negi do you mean, Ulquiorra." Negi's eyes lit up as he nodded, "Yeah that's it." Then a concerned look came over his face even as his eyes began to drift shut.

"Nee-chan?" asked Negi. "Yes?" questioned Nekane. "Aniki was the one, who saved me from the lake so he's probably really cold as well. Can you go and see if he's alright and thank him to? He is in a cave near the lake in the woods." Nekane agreed and Negi gave one last smile as he fell asleep. Nekane got up and walked to the dresser which had the clothes that Negi had been bundled up in. Looking at them Nekane realized that these were the same old clothes that had gone missing a while back. Walking out the room, she talked to her father, who assured her that with rest Negi would make a full recovery. Nekane thanked him as he left to get back to his clinic, but promising to be back soon. The house was silent for a few minutes before Nekane went to the kitchen. Once there a warm hot pot of chicken noodle soup was prepared and half of the amount was poured into a thermos. She then covered what was left in the pot with a cover and a quick spell to keep it warm. Then she quickly prepared some tea as well also sealing it into another thermos. Grabbing the clothes she quickly exited the house. From there she turned up the street towards the lake path determined to meet whoever it was who had saved both her little brothers life, as well as saved him from loneliness.

xxxx With Ulquiorra xxxx

A small sneeze erupted from Ulquiorra's mouth as he huddled near the fire to get warm and dry. He was currently clad in only his old Hakama as his gloves, hat, scarf, and jacket had been torn off before getting Negi out of the lake. With that accomplished Ulquiorra had then quickly put them on Negi to keep him from getting any colder. That had been all he could do before he sensed the approach of other people and used a sonido to disappear from sight reappearing a distance away though still keeping Negi in sight. Not even a minute later, men from the village arrived and picked Negi up before hurrying back. Ulquiorra would have followed, but was unsure of the wisdom of sneaking into a village full of magic users undetected. So he had gone back to his cave, where he lit a fire and stripped his socks and boots off and laid them by the fire to dry. The good news was that his healing ability actually seemed to work against human sicknesses as his sneezes had almost stopped and he was not even running a fever. As he sat his thoughts turned to the well being of Negi. Analytically he knew that in a village of mages that Negi would have a low chance of catching anything serious, but his heart clenched when he remembered the frightened look on Negi's face as he tumbled down the hill.

'_If humans can live with the knowledge that these feelings can happen any day, than they are much braver than I originally thought.'_

Deciding to try and focus his mind Ulquiorra began to practice his pesquisa once again. However, as he expanded it he stiffened as something caught his attention. The village was always a place of high energy making it difficult to pick any individual with his current skill level. However, a single presence was now heading towards his cave. Snapping his eyes open Ulquiorra quickly got to his feet, grabbed his sword, and with two sonidos was perched in a tree overlooking the entrance to the cave. Ulquiorra suppressed what energy he had and waited. Soon the sound of someone walking through the woods reached his ears. Then from the same direction Negi always showed up a woman appeared. She seemed young, about fifteen maybe sixteen years old. She had long golden, blond hair that went a little past the small of her back. She had a slender figure that was partially hidden by the coat she was wearing and had bright blue eyes set upon a soft, kind looking face. Despite having never seen her before Ulquiorra was able to instantly identify her, because of what he had heard of her and her resemblance to Negi.

'_So that is Nekane.'_

Ulquiorra than noticed what Nekane was carrying in her hands, the clothes Negi had given him and two thermoses. Taking a risk he silently dropped down from his perch and approached.

Nekane was looking curiously at the cave where this Ulquiorra was supposed to be staying and thought back to what she had heard. Negi had said he had found the boy sleeping with nothing, but pants on under a tree near the lake. Negi had said that the only possession Ulquiorra had was a sword. Now Negi may have missed the significance of these facts due to his age, but they raised troubling questions for Nekane. How had he arrived there? Why was a boy so young carrying a sword around and wearing nothing else except a pair of pants? Why had he started off so cold? These questions and more swirled around her head. Giving a small shake she refocused on her task and moved towards the cave slowly calling out as she did.

"Ulquiorra-kun? Ulquiorra-Kun my name is Nekane Springfield, Negi's sister. I wanted to talk to you." Silence was all that answered her. She sighed and prepared to go in and at least drop off what she had made when…

"I imagine that you would have a few questions." a young monotone voice spoke from directly behind her. Nekane let out a small yelp of surprise as she jumped around to face whoever had snuck up on her. Her gaze landed on a young boy just about to enter his teen years. He was a little shorter than her and was thinly built, but along the lines of a runner judging from what she could see of his shirtless torso. His skin was abnormally pale looking like the snow on the ground. His mess of ink black looked like it had never been touched by a comb. He had a pair of startling green eyes, which upon closer inspection had a slightly slit look to them like a cats. His face, while young, already had signs of maturity and showed that he would be quite handsome when he got older. All in all a healthy boy considering he had been living in the woods for the past two months after arriving there with not even a shirt on his back.

Nekane realized that Ulquiorra was staring at her and remembered why she had come here. She held out the clothes and thermoses to him. He reached out slowly and accepted them. "Thank you." he said softly as he looked up at her. Nekane responded with a soft smile as she looked at him.

"It's the least I can do for someone who saved my little brother's life."

Ulquiorra glanced down at that avoiding her gaze, unsure of the warm feeling that had arisen in his chest when she said that.

"I reacted to what needed to be done, nothing more." He said in his monotone after turning his head back to face her. Nekane's smile grew a bit sadder as he spoke, something Ulquiorra noticed, but did not understand. "What is the matter? Is Negi alright?" A slight sense of fear slipped into his heart despite his deceptively calm tone, knowing that young human children were much more fragile than him. Nekane was able to sense that tone though, even if it was unconsciously hidden, and her smile grew a bit brighter as she reassured Ulquiorra otherwise.

"He has a fever that is going to keep him in bed for at least a week, but he'll be fine."

Ulquiorra felt relief flow into him as his fears, though he would deny if asked, were put to rest. "I see" he said simply. Nekane and he shared a moment of comfortable silence as they both were relieved that Negi would be alright. Then Nekane spoke up her tone determined.

"Ulquiorra-kun I want to ask you a few questions, alright?"

"As long as you accept that there may be some I can or will not answer." he replied knowing that this was inevitable.

"How did you arrive here in your condition?"

Ulquiorra was silent for a minute before answering, "I don't know how I arrived here. As for my condition, I was in a battle and I lost, though I was in much worse condition then. When I regained consciousness I was by the lake and my more serious wound had already healed." Serious wounds were an understatement when you're missing your lower internal organs and four limbs.

Nekane did not seem surprised to his admittance having been in battle, if anything she seemed saddened.

"I suspected as much from what Negi had told me." she said with a slightly sad tone before continuing, "You truly have no idea how you got here after that?"

"No all I remember is being certain of death from my injuries before waking up in these woods."

"Your injuries were that serious?" Ulquiorra chose not to respond, but Nekane received the message.

"My last question, for now, is, was your home at war, or was the battle you were involved in an isolated incident?"

Ulquiorra was silent for a few minutes, long enough that Nekane thought that he was refusing to answer, but as she was about to withdraw it he spoke.

"Yes we were at war."

Nekane eyes grew sad at that. She looked at Ulquiorra, who looked so young to be involved in something that would cause so much pain and bloodshed. She would be shocked to learn that the seemingly young boy in front of her had been capable of dealing pain, bloodshed, and death without so much as a break in expression. However, she did not know and so her heart went out to this innocent looking boy, who had experienced something horrific.

Silence returned though it was no where near as comfortable as before. Nekane looked to be in thought for a moment and a determined expression came to her face before speaking.

"Ulquiorra-kun, please come live with Negi and I." Ulquiorra blinked as though not entirely sure about what he had just heard.

"What?" he questioned.

"Come live with Negi and I," Nekane continued with the same determined look on her face, "I know Negi would be ecstatic to have you around and I'm sure the villagers would be more than happy to let you in."

Ulquiorra was stunned into silence looking as surprised as when Ichigo had refused to kill him. Then like that time Ulquiorra just shook his head at yet another sign of Human unpredictability. However, the though a part of Ulquiorra wished to accept the offer, he knew the answer would not be what Nekane wanted to hear.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must refuse."

Nekane frowned not entirely surprised by the refusal. From what Negi had told her and from simply speaking with Ulquiorra now, she could see that he was someone who valued his privacy. However, she was not one to give up easily especially when she put her mind to it. She would not give up on convincing Ulquiorra to come live with her and Negi, but it would have to be later. She did not want to leave Negi alone any longer than she had to With that in mind she began to go, but not before telling Ulquiorra one thing.

"Ulquiorra-kun, I'll admit that my hopes weren't high for you to accept my first offer. I have to get going now, as I don't want to leave Negi alone any longer than I have to with him sick."

"Of, course." Ulquiorra said nodding his agreement, surprised that she had actually given in so easily till he remembered specifically what she said.

"What do you mean by 'first offer?" Ulquiorra asked, and almost became unnerved by the sly grin that appeared on Nekane's face. Ulquiorra then discovered the feeling of impending doom, that all males feel when one of the opposite gender gives them that look.

"Ulquiorra-kun," Nekane began in an overly sweet manner, "You didn't think I would give up that easily, did you? Now, I know that convincing you now is not possible as I will be busy taking care of Negi then I will have to head back to my school. However, the next time I come back I will be here for a month giving me plenty of time to convince you on the error of your judgment. I can also use the time I am at school to make those arguments as well." She concluded cheerfully as though she hadn't just said that she would effectively force Ulquiorra to her way of thinking.

"Well, I have to head back now Ulquiorra-kun. Enjoy the soup and tea." With that she bowed and turned to leave before she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot Negi wanted me to give you something in thanks for saving him." she said putting her fist in her hand as she recalled.

"Tell him that is not necessary." Ulquiorra said doing a remarkable job of maintaining his composure after all the shocks Nekane had thrown his way.

"Ah, but he insisted on it." Nekane said with a teasing smile before it turned into an equally teasing pout, "And you wouldn't want to make him sad by not accepting, would you?"

Once again Ulquiorra had the untimely feeling of feminine doom emanating from Nekane so he simply shook his head and complied.

"Excellent." Nekane chirped with a smile and a clap of her hands. She then crossed the distance between them and soon Ulquiorra found himself being drawn into a hug. If Ulquiorra were any one else then he would have been blushing up a storm as the height difference between the two meant that half of his face was pressed against her soft chest. The hug soon ended and Nekane drew back slightly.

"That was the thanks from Negi," she said with a smile, and before Ulquiorra could say anything else she closed the gap and gave him a kiss on his cheek before leaning back again with both a small smile and a small blush on her face, "And that is my thanks, both for saving my brothers life and being his friend." With that said she quickly created some distance between them getting to the tree line before turning around. She almost burst out laughing at the almost stunned look of disbelief on Ulquiorra's face. "See you when I get back Ulquiorra-kun and you don't have to worry about the thermoses, Negi will pick them up when he is feeling better." With these words she finally parted hurrying back into the village. Ulquiorra stood there with the bundle in his hands looking directly where Nekane had left before slowly raising his left hand to touch his cheek.

Then a historic moment happened. There standing in the middle of the woods the faintest hints of red rose up to color Ulquiorra's pale cheeks, unbeknownst to him of course. A few minutes later he slowly walked to cave. On the way he realized that living females had some sort of mind control over living males and vowed to meditate and raise his mental defenses against that. Also, he pondered whether or not to take another dip in the lake as he was feeling quite warm for some reason.

xxxx one month later xxxx

As predicted Negi made a full recovery within a week and Nekane returned to her school much to Ulquiorra's relief, not that he would admit this even if Aizen himself had questioned him. Negi soon came to visit him once more, though now Ulquiorra now waited for him on a point that allowed him to observe much of the path between the forest and the village. There was subtle change in their relationship, though not a bad one depending on whom you asked. Ulquiorra now seemed at least less unwilling to initiate physical contact something that Negi took full advantage of in the form of hugs. Fortunately it looked as though Nekane had not told Negi what she had learned. Unfortunately it seemed she had successfully recruited Negi in her efforts to convince Ulquiorra to move in with them.

Negi found himself very excited as he would soon be able to go to school and be on his way to becoming a full fledged wizard like his father. Negi was a bit sad though, as Ulquiorra had informed him of his intentions to begin traveling when Negi started school. Luckily tears were avoided when Ulquiorra assured him that he would write Negi and come back to the village when Negi was on vacation to visit him. This fortunately calmed Negi down, but also had the unfortunate side effect of making Negi try that much harder to convince Ulquiorra to stay with himself and Nekane. Other than that the month passed like the two had, though Ulquiorra noticed the plateau of his training and Negi's increase in his own training. While Ulquiorra did not understand the magic Negi was using he could sense the energy and was able to help out by informing Negi if he was using to much or to little.

The day soon arrived when Nekane would be back and Ulquiorra's plan was to convince her and Negi that his traveling would be for the best. Of course, the old saying of the plans of mice and men was proven true that day.

xxxx With Ulquiorra xxxx

The silence in the forest was disturbed only by the soft singing of Ulquiorra's sword. He was now practicing his aerial combat skills unleashing a multitude of slashes and stabs as he rebounded off the trees. One rebound in particular had sent him flying towards a tree at a very high speed. Not a flicker of emotion passed through Ulquiorra's face as he was about to get close and personal with tree bark. Suddenly he flipped forward placing his feet in front of him. Then as though they were on the ground rather than in the air a skidding sound could be heard coming from his feet. Just before he hit he came to a complete stop.

"Hmm… better than before." was Ulquiorra's only comment as he dropped back down to ground, landing on his feet. This of course was an understatement as Ulquiorra had not even broken a sweat in this rigorous training. His balas, hierro, strength, speed, endurance, and overall skill had improved dramatically since he first woke up three months ago. Ulquiorra sighed as he looked up at the sky. Even though it was now approaching spring and it was till snowing. Ulquiorra could only wonder at that as he shook his head and headed back to the cave. Negi was usually here by now, but Ulquiorra had recalled that Nekane was due to return today and assumed that the two of them were planning on how to get him to move in with them. Resigning himself to the inevitably long argument Ulquiorra sat down and prepared to work on his pesquisa when he froze as he caught a scent in the air.

'_Smoke? Where in the…' _was as far as Ulquiorra pondered as his eyes flew open as he realized where the smoke was coming from.

'_Negi, the village!'_ and with that thought he was gone

xxxx Earlier xxxx

Nekane took a deep breath as she stepped off the bus. She was eager to see her little brother again as she was wondering how he was doing and for the two of them to start to work on the plan. The plan was to convince Ulquiorra that it would be in his best interest to live with them. She giggled a bit with a hint of a blush as she recalled the thanks she gave him as well as the look on his face. She was not kidding when she said that the villagers would be more than willing to welcome him, as Negi had grown on the hearts of most of them. If she had to be truthful, she would admit that she did have a slightly alternative reason for wanting him to stay.

While all the reasons she gave before were truthful Nekane had not been blind to the developing features of Ulquiorra and knew that while she was older than him, the age difference was not that great. Also the level he had apparently bonded with Negi came into play as well. Nekane shook her head of those thoughts as she reminded herself that she first had to convince Ulquiorra. She had started walking towards the village where Negi was supposed to meet her when she spotted something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned around fully to face what she had noticed.

In the distance and growing closer a large dark cloud could be seen moving towards the Village.

"What in the world could that be?" she mumbled to herself.

xxxx with Negi xxxx

"When you get in trouble he appears~" sang Negi as he sat by the lake fishing on the west end on the opposite side of the lake of the where Ulquiora's cave was, wearing a wizards hat in preparation for his school, "From somewhere or other he appears." he finished with his small tune. It was nonsensical one he made to represent his father like a hero like his sister had told him, though now he also sang it for his older brother.

Speaking of which his brother ironically reminded Negi of another little fact about today, mainly the fact that his sister was returning, "Ah, right!" Negi exclaimed "Today is the day that Nekane-nee-chan comes back." With this he got up and returned his wand to its normal shape from a fishing rod to a star-tipped wand.

"Hehe!" Negi giggled as he ran out of the woods and on the hill, "With Nee-chan back home Aniki is sure to stay with us. Maybe we can even get Anya-chan in on it when she gets back." So with that happy thought in mind Negi put on a burst of speed as he neared the top of the hill. "Nekane-Onee chan!" he called out excitedly even beginning to wave his hand in preparation. However, that smile, as well as any fun thoughts, was wiped from him as he cleared the hill and a strong wind blew the hat from his head.

Fire. That was all he could see of his village.

Negi watched shocked beyond his young mind at the sight of his only home in flames. Then panic set in as he began racing towards it calling desperately for anyone, his sister, old man Stan, anyone. What he found instead shocked him. Statues now lined the streets each in poses of action, each a person he knew. One in particular stood out though; his uncle, in position of leading other in a charge, frozen in stone with his expression frozen in place.

"O-o-ji-san…" stuttered Negi as he stared in disbelief before sorrow and guilt racked through his frame as he began to sob.

"B-b-because I thought that if I got in trouble…? Even though Aniki warned me, even though I promised to stop, I still believed that if I got in trouble than my father would come for me…" Negi sobbed harder as he completed that thought, "Because I thought that…" he yelled. However, as he berated himself shapes began to rise out of the ground catching his attention and causing his eyes to widen in disbelief.

Demons of various sizes and shapes had appeared and all focused on him. With this Negi covered his eyes as a particularly big one with four fang, a long tail, and wings reared a fist that was over twice Negi's size and threw it at the scared young man.

"Because I thought that…" Negi mumbled as the fist came closer, " Father. Father. Aniki." he sobbed. Then a crash resounded as the fist impacted not with Negi, but with the hand of the man who had appeared from out of nowhere. Negi stopped crying and lifted his arms as he stared in disbelief at the man in front of him.

The man who was holding back a fist that was almost larger than him as though it were nothing began to chant, "Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω!" As he said this lightning began to dance around his palm traveling up the large demon and shocking it.

"Δίος τύκος!" he finished. The results of the spell were clear as the demon was bathed in lightning before being sent flying back, charred. The other demons seemed to be stunned for a moment as though shocked that one of their number had been felled so easily. That lasted until a demon in the back roared and pointed a claw towards the interloper and in mass they charged, knowing that one man could not defeat their numbers on his own. This just went on to show why barbarian charges were gotten rid of in modern warfare.

With a simple punch another demon was sent flying back as the stranger continued to use nothing more than martial arts to defeat the demons.

Negi stared in awe at the man who was single handedly decimating a demon horde. So enthralled was Negi that he did not notice the crack forming near him till the large demon had sprung from the earth. It had a serpent like body, with two arms like a praying mantis, and a head similar to the first demon. It roared as its claws raced towards Negi who had frozen in fear. The stranger looked back from his assault and his eyes widened at the claw coming closer to the boy and there was nothing he could do about it with the horde in front of him.

As Negi watched the claws close in he had one single thought as he closed his eyes and called out that thought, "ANIKI! HELP!"

Once again a crash was heard as the claw impacted and once again Negi felt no pain from the strike. Uncovering his eyes Negi gazed up at the back of the one person he had come to admire as much as his own father.

"Aniki." breathed Negi as he stared up at his surrogate brothers back. It indeed was Ulquiorra who had caught the incoming claw with one hand and was holding the struggling demon in place. His face turned slightly as he addressed Negi.

"Negi," he began in his monotone, "Are you all right?" Negi, not trusting himself to speak, simply nodded.

"Good, now stay here. I'll take care of this trash and then we'll find your sister" said Ulquiorra with a nod as he turned to face the demon who had tried to kill Negi. Had the demon been capable of it, it would have promptly shit it self from pure fear at the sight of Ulquiorra. His face betrayed none of his emotion, but the power he possessed came crashing down on the demon as though it were a mountain. Apparently Ulquiorra had just discovered the joys of cold fury. This trash that dared threatened Negi would be removed from the earth. He turned at the sound of other demons that had broken off from the attack of the stranger and were heading towards the supposedly easier target. Then the stranger and Ulquiorra met gazes and without a word came to an alliance.

A roar prompted him to return his gaze at the struggling demon who had launched its other claw at him in a bid to escape. With the ease of picking a flower, Ulquiorra twisted the claw he had in his hand and with a sickening snap ripped it in two. The demon let out a hellish roar of pain, right before its head exploded into a gory mess. Ulquiorra lowered his other fist which was still crackling with the energy of a bala.

"Quiet trash." said Ulquiorra in a tone that would chill magma while clinically noting that the bala he had just fired was at the level of the ones he fired off before he came to this world. Then he turned his gaze to the gang of demons heading towards him and Negi. Normally, he would deal with them leisurely, but he now categorized them as threats to Negi that needed to be destroyed.

He walked towards them unsheathing his blade as he did so. Now, he would have released his blade at this point to truly get the message across, but no matter how hard he had trained or meditated he could not access that power.

'_No matter,'_ he thought as he continued his slow trek towards the demons, _'this is simply a chance to gain that experience I needed.'_ By now he was a dozen feet away from the snarling horde who had paused at the sight of the pure brutality that the small warrior had demonstrated on one of their brethren. The standoff lasted until Ulquiorra raised his blade and pointed it at the demon horde.

"If none of you trash will come at me then I shall simply come to you." and with the sound of static he appeared in the midst of them and the slaughter began. He stabbed a particularly large one in the gut then jumped up dragging the blade with him carving a bloody trail up the demon before he reached the head and sliced it in half. Using the fallen demons mutilated head as a spring board, Ulquiorra dived into the fray once more. Any demon that came close to him was sliced apart and those that weren't sliced had their heads blown off by powerful balas.

After a minute of this carnage Ulquiorra leapt back from what remained of the horde. The remaining demons were growling threateningly as more from the main group had joined the splintered group. Ulquiorra took a glance at the stranger and noted the large amount of power that was gathering in his arm.

"_Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina!" _as he said this the stranger thrust his arm forward and unleashed hell on the horde in front of him as he called out the final words of the spell, _"Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"_ A concentrated storm erupted from the stranger's fist and tore through the horde and cleared though the village striking a mountain.

'_Impressive.' _noted Ulquiorra sensing the attack would have been dangerous to him even back in his own world and would have made him release his own zanpaktou. That being said Ulquiorra decided to show his own widespread destruction technique. Power began gathering in his two fingers as he pointed towards the rushing horde. It was something that Ulquiorra had not practiced once since he had arrived in order to remain secret. What should have happened was that the technique should have either blown up in his face or been laughably underpowered. The key word there was 'should'.

What actually happened is that the energy that had built up turned a deep shade of green and a single word was spoken.

"Cero (_Hollow Flash/ Zero_)." After that word a large deep reverberating noise sounded off before the energy roared from his fingers and enveloped the onrushing demons and also exploded against the mountain. The aftermath of the attack left a large burn mark stretching all the way to where it had impacted. The demons that had been caught in it reduced to ash. All with the exception of one who escaped total annihilation though most of its body was gone. Ulquiorra walked up to the dying demon that looked every bit the stereotypical demon. It lifted its eyes up at Ulquiorra who stared impassively down at it and amazingly it began to chuckle.

"Heh, heh, heh, so you have this much power in you and already you can use it so brutally?" The demon paused as it chuckled again before continuing, "Between you and that man it is difficult to say who the real monsters are." Those were its final word before a boot came down and crushed its skull like an over ripened fruit.

"Be silent, trash has no right to speak." Ulquiorra said as he turned around to face Negi, but finding him already running. Ulquiorra frowned as he prepared to call out to him, but the cry died on his lips as another demon suddenly appeared with a light in its mouth that went off brightly causing Ulquiorra to shield his eyes for a second. When the light died down Ulquiorra opened his eyes and felt a new wave of cold fury sweep into him. There defending Negi was Nekane with a more traditional wand in hand, and Stan a short staff in his.

Nekane began to wobble back and forth unsteadily as her legs began to turn to stone. Then she passed out as they broke as a horrified Negi called out to her. She would have hit the ground if Ulquiorra had not appeared catching her. At that moment the demon and Stan reacted, but Stan was one step ahead despite his body turning to stone he pulled out a bottle and began to chant.

_"Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent!"_ he yelled out with his failing strength, _"Lagena Signatoria!" _With that the bottle drew the demons in like a high powered vacuum. When it was done the cork slipped itself in and the bottle dropped to the earth.

"Whew," breathed old man glad to have taken care of the demon before he completely turned to stone.

Negi's eyes began to tear as he called out to the old man, who mused at the level and number of demons and why they were summoned, before turning his attention full to Negi. Stan urged Negi to escape and find help for his sister before the petrifaction took more of a hold on her. Stan then turned his gaze to Ulquiorra who was still propping Nekane.

"I- don't know who you are boy, but it's up to you to get the brat and his sister to safety. No matter what happens they alone must be protected." Stan gasped out as more of his body turned to stone.

"Ojii-san." Negi whimpered as Stan gave the boy a caring look. "It's the final promise… I made to that idiot who died. Now go and find one of the healers, boy, and get your sister fixed. Leave this old man behind." With these last words the petrifaction took full hold and Stan was now a full statue.

"Stan-ojii-san" Sobbed Negi as he clutched at the old statue.

"Negi." called Ulquiorra causing Negi to turn around. "The petrifaction is spreading we need to find a healer now."

Negi was silent for a moment before nodding his head in agreement and rushing over before he stopped and began staring at something behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had also sensed the stranger and turned around to look at him. Not much could be seen of his face with the drawn hood, but he was an averaged sized man with a large staff in his hands. Suddenly Negi ran past Ulquiorra and Nekane, and stood just in front of them with his wand out.

"You…" breathed the stranger softly as he looked at Negi tears coming down from one eye as he did so, "…I see. You are Negi?" The stranger moved closer and noted Ulquiorra on guard as he did so. Negi was trembling from fright as the stranger approached, but resolved to help his aniki protect Nekane no matter what.

"You intend… to protect your sister?" questioned the stranger as he continued walking forward. Then he stopped in front of Negi who was still shivering from fright slowly kneeled down and patted Negi on the head.

"You've grown up huh…" said the stranger with an oddly sad tone. Ulquiorra was still on guard, but he removed his hand from the blade sensing no hostility from the man. The stranger than cocked his finger into the air as though a thought had struck him.

"Oh yes… I just remembered. This staff I'll give it to you. Think of it as a memento." as he said this he handed the staff to Negi who accepted it with wide eyes as he gazed up at the man.

"F-father." stuttered Negi.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he heard this. He could feel a similar wavelength of power from this man like he usually felt from Negi, only the strangers wave length was as refined and as vast as a large, swift river.

Negi struggled with the staff, understandable as it was large than he was. Nagi, for it was him, noted this with a small smile. Then his attention was drawn upwards and he muttered about running out of time. Then he turned his attention back to Negi.

"Nekane will be fine. I've stopped the petrifaction. She only needs time to heal." and as he spoke Nagi began to rise into the air.

"F-father! Father!" called out Negi desperately as he ran towards Nagi dropping the heavy staff.

"I really am sorry. There is nothing I can do for you." Nagi called out with sad regret tingeing his voice heavily before turning slightly to face Ulquiorra.

"I can't say I know you to well, but for some reason you remind me of an old friend of mine." Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow at that statement before Nagi explained, "Your eyes and hers show that same hard life. I'm glad that Negi is able to help you. Also, though I think it's unnecessary for me to ask, but can you help look after him? He needs a male friend at least close to his age."

Ulquiorra responded with a simple nod as Nagi returned his attention to Negi who was still calling for him.

"I know I have no real right to say this, but grow up well and happy." Nagi called out as he floated higher.

"Father!" Negi cried out once more before he fell into the grass. When he looked up Nagi was gone.

"Fa-father," Negi choked out as he stared up before he let out one last anguished cry, "FATHER ~~~!"

His sobbing covered the sound of soft foot steps and it was not until a hand softly placed itself on his shoulder did he note his brother behind him.

"Negi…"Ulquiorra said softly his usual monotone face looking gentler than ever before. Negi sobbed twice before letting out another cry as he practically dove into his brother and began crying in earnest. With no hesitation Ulquiorra simply wrapped his arms around Negi's small shaking body. This continued till Ulquiorra felt Negi still and the sound of uneven rough breaths reached his ears. Ulquiorra pulled back slightly to find Negi, completely asleep. Making no noise, Ulquiorra rose to his feet quietly still holding Negi and walked over to Nekane noting that her breathing was regular despite her legs. Bending down he gently arranged Negi till Ulquiorra was holding Nekane bridal style with Negi safely on top. The staff he kicked up with his foot and placed it in Negi's sleeping hand, which clutched it instinctively. That done Ulquiorra, with the load in his arms, disappeared with a static sound.

They reappeared outside of the cave were Ulquiorra went in and laid them down and started a fire. That done he went out to find enough food and water to last until the rescue would come. As he began his forage, Ulquiorra had one thought run through his mind.

'_It looks like my plans have changed. I hope that school of Negi's accepts late students.' _

xxxxx Five Years Later xxxxx

A man could be seen walking with a purpose towards a large cathedral like building in the distance.

The man had a pale complexion and messy raven black hair. He had startling green eyes that had a slight slit to them and an unwavering intensity. He stood at around 5'8 his tall, thin, wiry, but powerful looking frame was highlighted by the clothes he wore. A dark, long sleeved jacket that covered the back of his hand up to the base of his fingers, while leaving his palms uncovered. The shoulder had a slightly tapered point with metal on them. The Lower part of his chest was covered by where the jacket was zipped while the top part of his chest was uncovered allowing a glimpse of a pale muscular torso. It had patterns on the sleeve dividing it in two and the back part of it split in two over his lower back and reached his mid-thigh. His pants were tight against his lower body, but still looked to offer a free range of motion and ended in a pair of dark boots. A dark green sheathe hung from his waist attached to a dark belt with a small green bat for the buckle.

Ulquiorra Cifer-Springfield was now eighteen years old and was one of the magical world's best. He was hailed as one of the most gifted prodigies of his age after graduating from the magic academy within two years.

Ulquiorra was now walking briskly towards the cathedral as he checked his watch. All of a sudden a commotion in front of him drew his attention. Some trouble was brewing as a group of punks were harassing an older gentleman. Normally a mage would have no trouble, but apparently one of the punks had gotten his staff from him and another had put the old man in a strangle hold preventing him from properly breathing. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the scene before checking his watch again.

"I have time." he concluded in his usual monotone before walking towards them. One of the punks, the leader by the looks of it, noticed his approach and smirked along with the others. They figured Ulquiorra to be some do gooder and they were in the mood for some more loot. Smirking, the leader gestured for the others to go rough him up. The punks laughed as they closed in confident in their numbers and strength to take out the approaching man. After all, how tough could a skinny pretty boy like him be?

xxxx In the cathedral xxxx

A great ceremony was underway as people filed into the building. Everyone was talking quietly, before falling silent as an old man took the center alter. He looked the stereo stypical mage with a flowing beard and long white hair and robes. Despite this though, he had a powerful build and a power in him that everyone respected.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to the graduation ceremony of this years class." he called out in a deep voice that carried through the building earning a round of applause from those who had gathered their. He held up his to indicate for silence and received it almost immediately. "Now, he continued, "let us welcome the graduating class." With this the large door at back opened and in walked a group of young children in green cloaks and hats. The applause returned again, but louder this time.

One of the graduates was looking around the audience and brightened when he saw a familiar face. Nekane Springfield was applauding enthusiastically as Negi walked up the alter causing him to smile. His smile dropped a little as he did not see another important person he had been hoping to see. Turning forward, he sighed discreetly as the headmaster, his grandfather, began the graduation speech.

xxxx With Ulquiorra xxxx

Moans of pain and the occasional cry for mommy sounded out through the air. These cries were somewhat muffled as the ones who made them were all stuffed into various trash cans, some of the thugs were even stuffed within the same can. The leader, who had looked so sure of himself in the beginning, was now pale faced and sweaty, staring at the monster in front of him who had not even broken a sweat after taking out twelve other guys. Ulquiorra then turned away and resumed his trek towards the cathedral, the old man having gotten away while Ulquiorra was stuffing the punks into the trash cans, but not before thanking Ulquiorra. The leader snarled and pulled out a knife from his jacket that had been treated with a special poison designed for paralysis and moved quickly believing he had a chance.

Without even looking back Ulquiorra reached into the fold of his jacket and whipped out a gun. It was a pitch-black gun that looked like a cross between a Desert Eagle, a Berretta, and a revolver. The size was that of an Eagle, while maintaining a slicker look like a Berretta along the slide and handle, while having a long barrel like a revolver. On the slide it read, '_Custom Smith works: Pandora-omnis Model.' _One shot and the knife shattered the fragments launching themselves into the thugs' hand paralyzing him. The thug dropped to the street just as a street sweeper rounded the corner. The thug leader did not have a chance to scream as the blasts of water and vicious scrubbing hit him.

Ulquiorra looked at his watch and frowned. He passed behind a sign and disappeared.

xxxx In the cathedral xxxx

"I will now be handing out your diplomas," The head master called out having finished his speech, "You've done well for these last seven years, but the real training begins now. Do not let your resolve weaken. Now, Negi Springfield."

Negi put on a smile at his name though on the inside he was disappointed that his brother had not shown up. He gave one last look into the crowd and paused for a moment before his smile doubled in intensity at the sight of his elder brother giving him a slight nod, before he went up the rest of the way to the dean, missing the slight jump by Nekane when she turned around to find Ulquiorra standing right behind her.

xxxx Later xxxx

"Aniki!" called out Negi as he rushed towards his elder brother with a wide smile on his face. The relationship had grown closer between the two with Negi having the same regard for Ulquiorra as he did for his own father, maybe greater from the time they spent with one another.

"Congratulations, Negi." Ulquiorra said, while nodding his head towards his adoptive little brother. Negi grinned at the praise knowing that it was the Ulquiorra equivalent of a whooping congratulation. Nekane was standing nearby to happy to see Ulquiorra after his last trip. In order to help supply the income Ulquiorra became a bounty hunter and fighter sending whatever he earned to their home. Nekane and Negi were both quiet reluctant to allow this, but relented after Ulquiorra had promised to come back regularly and write when he could. Ulquiorra would sometimes talk about his latest job when he returned home, but for some reason Nekane couldn't help but feel as though he left things out of his stories. She also pondered if these things had anything to do with the inexplicable moments of anger she sometimes felt course through her, like someone was coming into her territory. She was pulled out of her thoughts as a red haired missile suddenly streaked past her and launched it self towards Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

Thanks to reflexes born from his occupation Ulquiorra caught the blur before it could get onto him. It revealed it self to be Ayane who pouted at being denied the chance to hug her 'not-so-secret' crush. Ayane developed this crush when she heard how Ulquiorra had saved Negi and Nekane. Ulquiorra was unsure of the affection and had turned to Nekane for advice. She simply giggled and told him to be careful as a young girls heart was a fragile thing. So Ulquiorra put up with it, but always drew the line when the topic drew close to 'adult matters.' He had enough innuendos and offers of 'that' from one of his more 'persistant' admirers. Luckily Ulquiorra had heard she was still looking for him in Siberia. Now she was not bad at all, but she had very 'kinky' tastes. Ulquiorra almost grimaced at the thought of whips, bats, and lightning of all things, as foreplay toys.

"Guess what, Guess what!" Anya said in an excited voice, "I got assigned to a fortune telling job in London!"

"A good place," nodded Ulquiorra, "It is one of the richest magical histories there. You will gain valuable knowledge there. Congratulations."

Anya blushed and nodded as Ulquiorra spoke hanging on his every word. She lost the blush though as the group began walking and she asked what Negi's assignment was.

"Where will you be training?" Nekane asked curious as well.

"Its about to appear," Negi said as Anya looked over his shoulder, "well?"

"A teacher…" Anya looked surprised.

"…in Japan," Nekane finished with a shocked look.

Ulquiorra sighed and counted from three waiting for the reaction to appear.

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

Both quickly ran up to the Dean who was passing through the area.

"P…Principal what's the meaning of this? ! What do you mean by 'teacher'! ?" Nekane practically shouted.

The principle stopped, looked over at Negi for a minute before turning to the girls. "Ho… a teacher is it?"

"Are you sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake? ! There's no way a 10 year old can be a teacher!" Nekane said.

Anya decided to add her input, "That's right! Negi's a total shrimp, and on top of that he spaces out all the time!"

Before either could continue Ulquiorra interjected, "If it appears on the diploma then there is no point in arguing about it right headmaster?"

"Indeed Ulquiorra-kun" The headmaster said with a laugh.

Nekane looked ready to faint before the head master continued, with a smile "However, Negi will not be going alone. Ulquiorra-kun was rather insistent that he be assigned to wherever Negi was in order to monitor Negi's progress and to help him adjust to the real world." This caused Negi, Anya, and Nekane to all look Ulquiorra who was staring at the old man with an intensity that made a laser seem lack luster.

"Aniki is…" Negi said with a growing smile at the thought of spending more time with Ulquiorra.

"The principal of school you will be assigned to is a good friend of mine," said the head master, "So just do your best."

"Yes sir." said Negi with and enthusiastic nod as Ulquiorra gave a more subdued one.

xxxx Later xxxx

When Negi, Ulquiorra, and Nekane returned home Nekane told Negi to start packing and get ready. As Negi eagerly dashed up stairs Nekane turned her gaze to Ulquiorra who was standing in the living room. She sighed at the fact that she finally got to see him after a month and he already had to leave.

"Ulquiorra-kun," she called softly gaining his attention and bringing him closer, "I know I probably don't even need to say this, but please try to keep Negi out of trouble." she pleaded.

"I shall do my best, but that is a task easier said than done." Ulquiorra replied with a very faint hint of humor in his voice. Nekane giggled at that as Negi did have a penchant for getting himself in trouble.

"I should check my own bags as well." Ulquiorra said as he began to head towards his own room. Nekane then seized her chance.

"Actually, Ulquiorra-kun could you perhaps help me with something important?" She called innocently. Ulquiorra turned around preparing for anything as when Nekane used 'that' tone it usually meant a big favor.

"What do you need me to d- …" Ulquiorra began before he was interrupted by a kiss from Nekane, but unlike the chaste kiss from six years ago, this one was full on the lips and was a little more adult. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly at the surprise kiss, but soon returned to their usual expression. Though he now acknowledged emotions, he was still unsure of most of them, but he did know that this kiss was supposed was more than that peck on the cheek. That and the pactio light that had arisen from the floor gave him a clue as well. When the light vanished two cards appeared in front of Ulquiorra. He grabbed and looked at them for a moment before handing one to Nekane who was blushing lightly.

"I'm assuming you were the one to set up the Pactio circle." Ulquiorra said.

"Yes," answered Nekane with a smile, "I was planning on asking you anyway, but I decided to take a chance." Ulquiorra was silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "I suppose this makes us partners."

"Yes it does." Nekane answered with a growing smile. Ulquiorra nodded and stored his own card in a small sub-space for such items in his jacket, before turning towards the stairs.

"I had best head up and make sure Negi doesn't over pack in his excitement." Nekane nodded and requested that Ulquiorra be down soon to help make the goodbye dinner. Ulquiorra agreed and had one last thing to say, "Nekane, use that card and call me when you need me." Nekane simply smiled and replied, "Only if you do." With that Ulquiorra headed up.

xxxx The next day xxxx

Negi had a full traveling bag on his back containing all that he needed. Ulquiorra had a smaller bag on his back having more skill in sub-space storage. Nekane and Anya were there to see both of them off.

"Promise me that you'll both write often okay." said Nekane as she gave Negi one last hug.

"Yes Nee-chan" assured Negi as Ulquiorra also nodded. Anya also made the same demand and both agreed. The train gave on last call as both Negi and Ulquiorra boarded. As it began leaving Negi leaned out the window to wave good bye, while Ulquiorra remained in his seat and gave one last nod as the train sped away.

Nekane and Anya both watched the train disappear around the corner. Anya then asked the question that had been on her mind.

"Do you think Negi will be okay? I mean I know Ulquiorra-kun is there with him, but…" she trailed off the rest of her sentence left unsaid. Nekane was silent for a few second before smiling and replying to the question.

"I believe that they will face challenges, but they have each other and I know that both would do anything to protect the other from harm."

Anya laughed at that, "Yeah, still hard to believe a cool guy like Ulquiorra-kun cares so much for Negi."

Nekane grew a bit somber at that which was picked up by Anya who asked what was wrong.

"Ulquiorra has opened up, but that is to a very small group of people of which I am glad to be apart of. He is polite enough to strangers, but it takes so much for him to even show a smile. I believe that this is what will help him open his heart."

Anya also looked eager at that prospect but then another question formed in her mind.

"So what's the school Negi is going to teach at?"

Nekane thought for a moment before answering, "I believe it was called Mahora Academy."

"Oh," said Anya turning around to begin walking home when she froze as she recalled what Mahora was, "W-W-Wait a damn minute! Isn't that place and all girl school? ! !"

Nekane simply gave a small laugh as she turned and started walking.

"H-hey! This is serious! What if some high-school hussy tries to seduce Ulquiorra-kun? ! !"

"In that case then she better be prepared to share." Nekane said without missing a beat. That statement froze Anya once again, before she became even more flustered as she chased after Nekane.

"H-h-h-Hey! What do you mean 'Share'? ! Nekane-san wait up and explain." Anya yelled as she ran.

Back on the train Ulquiorra had a strange premonition which was apparently shared by Negi.

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just get the feeling that we just stepped into a situation way over our heads?"

"Yes."

"Oh, dear."

With that small fracture in the fourth wall, the train let out another roar as it continued to head towards a whole new adventure.

XXXX End Chapter XXXX

Translations (gained from Negima Wiki):

Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω Δίος τύκος!: "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!"

Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!: Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! With Lightning flees the Southern Storm! Jupiter's Lightning Storm!

Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!: Let the Hexagram and Pentagram Seal the Evil Spirits! A Sealing Bottle!

Alright second chapter done and I have to say holy crap. I did not expect a turn out like the first chapter gave me. I am honored that you all like my story and I will strive to keep the quality up. I hope that the questions you asked were answered in this chapter, but I will address a few common questions just to be safe. First yes Ulquiorra will be learning magic, now which spells he learned are a secret, but I will give a hint. These were learned to recreate two techniques he can't pull off yet. If that doesn't tell you then go reread the last chapter. Now the second is his personality, sorry if I over did it or went to out of line, but this is my first story.

Next the thing I suspect will get me a lot of grief, but I'm willing to except it; the gun. Yes he has a gun in this world. I know he would never need a gun back in his old one, but I do have a reason other than it being cool. I stated that Ulquiorra was a bounty hunter and as such he sometimes needed to bring bounties in alive, which is hard to do with balas and ceros. Now some of you that Ulquiorra might disdain the gun as a tool for the weak. That would be true if a person could not fight with out a gun and the gun I gave Ulquiorra is definitely one that needs a person of skill to use. As to where he got it, well that will be revealed later.

Finally the big question of his Resurrección. Though it was truly badass I'm afraid that Murciélago will not be used. This is because I believe that such a radical change to Ulquiorra's very being would change the zanpaktou. Now, this does not, gonna repeat that, not mean he no longer has a Resurrección. It will be revealed though not any time soon. Also yes Nekane is with Ulquiorra. Why? Well saving a girls little brother from drowning, loneliness, and then saving them both from demons as well as looking like Ulquiorra does, who wouldn't fall for him?

Yes the outfit I am having Ulquiorra wear is basically the same as Thane Krios' from Mass effect 2 with the addition of the boots and belt. Also if you are curious as to how Ulquiorra took out those no name punks, watch the Thane theatrical teaser where the Illusive man is going over Shepards choices.

Finally to those who noticed the not so subtle clue in the text, Yes Ulquiorra has attracted other females and yes they are character from other series. Who these characters are and what series shall remain a secret though you are welcome to guess.

Now that should be all your questions, but if you are having trouble understanding then come to the after school program for some help.

The screen lights up to show Mahora academy as a school bell rings and a title shows up.

"After School Lessons."

The camera than went into a room where the main instructor of these lessons is shown.

"Hi yas." Smiled Gin Ichimaru, all around beautiful bastard and sneak complete in a teachers out fit with glasses.

Gin frowned at that description, "That's not very nice."

SK: Are you claiming otherwise?

"No, but it's still not nice."

SK's voice: I didn't bring you here for 'nice' smiley, well at least not to you but to our wonderful readers.

"All right, today we are going to be discussing what this program is about." Gin brings a pointer out and taps out what will be covered. "We are gonna be discussing Spells, Rituals, and other good stuff that you might have questions on."

SK: Well that's all for today.

Gin: What that's it? Then what the hell did you make me come here for?

SK: Well for me and the readers anyway thats it and in response to your second question, a favor for Rangiku.

Gin: "Favor for…," Stops with mouth hanging open as Rangiku walks in with a school girl uniform that is several sizes to small.

Rangiku winking saucily: "Gin-sensei~~ I need help with my Biology report please. Your student would be ever so grateful."

Gin turns to look up at the sky and cries manly tears of sheer joy: I will serve you until my soul is ripped in two SK-sama.

SK: Who says I don't take care of my employees? Review and I will set up a date for You.

Hoping to bring something good to the story board. S. Knightshade

P.s. A translator and a beta wanted. Must be competent.


	3. Welcome! First Day First Problems

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu Sensei.

I am writing this story for the enjoyment of it and in no way plan to claim any credit except for the occasional O.C.

"Regular speech"

"_Technique(s) being called out or said for the first time"_

(Translation/asides)

'_Thoughts' _

Ulquiorra was the death embodiment of Emptiness. He would not believe in anything his eye could not see, least of all a heart. It was his absolute belief until the moment of his death. As he faded away he began to see a heart in his own hand. The fates decreed that this would be his final lesson in this world. However, only in this world does his tale end. A new world now awaits him; one where he will fully discover the meaning of having a heart. The love of a family and the love others shall fill that void and grant him a heart of his own.

Authors Notes:

Alright, chapter three and I'm feeling the love from you guys. Over 1000 hits and this story is barely even a week old. You people really do know how to make someone feel appreciated for their work. Well I hope to continue to provide you all with good entertainment. Also, one of my reviewers noted my grammar for the last chapter and I have to agree with him on that. I try my best, but I need a second pair of eyes. So if you wish to be my Beta send me a p.m. or leave it in the review.

Alright this chapter is not going to be as long as the first, but it will not be short. I am trying to hit my groove with this thing as I have seen other authors that burned themselves out by trying to go so fast. Also college is just starting so that will cut into any future chapters, but fear not. Nothing short of death, paralysis, or complete collapse of my life will cause me to abandon this fic.

Also, another important note: I am saying it here just so people will get it. Ulquiorra is there to help look over Negi yes, but not to coddle him. While less of a hard ass, or perhaps because of it, he is going to make sure Negi tests himself. This means that any fights, within a certain amount of reason, Negi is going to fight with his own strength. Now Ulquiorra will probably offer advice and maybe even help Negi train, but he will not get directly involved unless Negi's life is in mortal danger.

Alright time to see how our duo handles their first day in Mahora. I'm sure everything will go fine. If you believe that then I hear Rebbeca Black is getting nominated for a Grammy.

xxxx Story Start xxxx

"Wow, Japan is huge! There are so many people." exclaimed Negi as he excitedly looked around the city outside the train station. Ulquiorra merely nodded as he headed towards the station where their train was waiting.

"Yes it is Negi. You will have to plan for the sightseeing later though. Our train is departing soon." Ulquiorra stated.

"Ah… right aniki." said Negi with an embarrassed blush as he quickly moved to follow his older brother. Not that Negi's excitement at the sight of Tokyo was surprising. Negi had not been to any really big city before. This was his first time out of Wales and naturally he was a little overwhelmed at all the people. Luckily Ulquiorra, while by no means a people person, had been to large cities before and knew how to deal with crowds. So Ulquiorra waited for Negi to catch up before he took a step behind Negi and gave him a gentle nudge in direction of the train. They quickly boarded without any hassle and were on the final leg of the journey to Mahora.

Negi was still in awe of the sheer number of people and was eagerly looking around. Ulquiorra on the other hand had simply taken out a book and had begun reading it. Negi noted that there were a lot of the women in the car that he and Ulquiorra were riding in and had recalled Nekane's advice that he had to be kind to girls. He had just given a nod to this remembered message when a small shift in the train caused him to slightly loose his balance and pitch forward slightly. This would have put him in a very awkward position with a female passengers chest had a hand not firmly, but also gently, grabbed him and righted him. Negi sent a grateful smile to his brother who merely nodded and without even looking up from his book said,

"Negi, place you dominant foot forward and slightly shift it to the right. This will give you a stable position even if the train shifts."

"Hai, Aniki" said Negi following his brothers advice and noting that he did feel more secure on standing on the train. He was about to thank his brother again when he noticed the large amount of stares being sent towards them. Some of the girls were looking at him curiously and with some smiles, while others were staring at Ulquiorra and blushing slightly while whispering to each other.

"Shouldn't the kid have gotten off awhile ago?"

"I wonder if he's foreign."

"Hmmm… you think him and that cute guy who just helped him are related by any chance?"

"Um… excuse me?"

Ulquiorra lifted his gaze from his book and moved his head to look at a young girl who was blushing slightly as she stared at him.

"Yes?" he questioned.

She seemed slightly intimidated by Ulquiorra's monotone, but still continued her question.

"Excuse me; the only stops left are for high-schoolers and middle schoolers. So where are you two getting off?" she asked.

"I believe mine and my younger brother's stop is the next one." stated Ulquiorra as he returned to his book.

"So this is your kid brother, he's so cute!" commented the one who had been wondering about Ulquiorra and Negi's relationship as she walked up to Ulquiorra and Negi cuddled against Ulquiorra's little brother. Unfortunately (or not depending if you had a y chromosome) some her hair tickled Negi's hair resulting in one of Negi's patented Ero-sneezes.

"ACHOOO!"

"KYAH!" came the shocked cry of every female in the car as a sudden burst of wind swept through the car and lifted up all their skirts, making it a peepers paradise. All of the girls were blushing at the sudden wind wondering were in the world it had come from, with some speculating a perverted mind had created it. Negi himself was blushing heavily out of embarrassment at what he had done and seen right in front of his brother. The only one in the entire car who was not blushing was Ulquiorra who had only looked up from his book for a brief second before returning to it.

"Negi," he calmly stated as he nonchalantly turned the page of his book.

"Yeah, Aniki?" queried Negi his face still red with embarrassment at what he had done.

"You and I do not need to have another discussion about the importance of covering your mouth while sneezing, do we?" Ulquiorra asked in his same tone of voice as he turned another page of his book.

However, with Negi's sudden paling one could make a safe bet that the discussion was not a pleasant experience in Negi's memory as he broke out in a cold sweat at the mere thought of having to endure another one.

"No, Aniki." Negi quickly declared shaking his head vehemently. Fortunately for the sake of Negi's mental well being the train announcer's message that they had arrived in Mahora Academy Central. The girls all aboard the train all quickly departed while shooting smiles and blushes at Negi and Ulquiorra. They soon stepped out of the train as well with Negi gasping in disbelief at the sight in front of him and Ulquiorra even raised an eyebrow.

They had both come knowing that Mahora would be larger than a normal school as it was an elevator school; going all the way from elementary to college, but it had not occurred to them just how large the academy truly was. A huge rushing crowd of students were making there way towards there school at high speed as speakers blared that it would be zero-tolerance for tardiness week. Many students were running, biking, skateboarding, hopping onto trolleys, or hanging onto said trolleys while riding their skateboards and a pair of students were even riding on a motorcycle selling breakfast breads.

Negi was once again struck by the hustle and bustle of the Japanese students along with Ulquiorra who was also in apparent surprise, meaning one raised eyebrow, at the sheer multitude of students that attended this school. All of a sudden Negi had a mild panic attack as he realized that he would also be late if he did not get a move on. So he did what he normally did in this situation which was to cast a spell on his feet which enabled him to zip off through the crowds. Ulquiorra let out an almost unnoticeable sigh as he once again bore witness to two of Negi's flaws. The first was Negi's excitability and the second was his use of magic to solve problems. Negi was a prodigy and extremely intelligent, but it was these instances that showed, that despite all this, Negi was indeed ten years old (nine and a half to be accurate).

So with ease born from practice Ulquiorra opened his pesquisa as he began his trek towards the school while passing other students who were sprinting while appearing to do nothing other than taking a leisurely walk. He quickly located Negi's energy signal as it stood out from all the others, but detected something odd as well. Ulquiorra, who was not as naïve as Negi, had come expecting that a school run by a mage would have a few magical specimens, but the amount of energy he was sensing suggested far more than a few. Two of these strangely powerful energies were right next to Negi, so Ulquiorra picked up the pace in reaching his little brother when he heard a cry of feminine rage.

'_Cry of feminine rage and a promise of bodily harm. At least I know I'm on the right track.' _Ulquiorra thought with a mental note of bemusement as he headed towards where the cry had sounded of from.

xxxx With Negi xxxx

Asuna Kagurazaka was not in a good mood. First she and Konoka had woken up late on the first day to school, which was then further exasperated by Konoka needing to meet and guide the new teachers to her grandfathers office (whom she was sure would be two old geezers as they were friends of the dean), who happened to be the dean of the school; then there was that trick that Konoka pulled that made her say her crushes name several times before barking like a dog. Then to top it all off some kid had appeared out of nowhere keeping pace with her, and she was one of the fittest girls in the class, before telling her that her love would be unrequited. She had just finished telling the brat off when a cry from above had drawn her attention.

There leaning with an amused look on his face, was her belov-, er Takahata-sensei. She had immediately blushed and bowed in greeting before the brat had called out excitedly to Takahata-sensei by his first name. The level of familiarity had shocked Asuna, but not as much as what Takahata said next.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy! Nice place isn't it Negi-Sensei?"

Asuna's mouth had dropped open from sheer shock as soon as she had heard that, with Konoka adopting a look of confused surprise of her own. Then Negi inadvertently shattered her dreams when he announced that not only would he be the new English teacher, then it was revealed he would be replacing he beloved Takahata-sensei as their homeroom teacher! When she tried to deny the situation, almost letting it slip out what the brat had said, but fortunately covering it up as by saying that the brat had simply said something rude. Then the little brat had the gall to try and say it was true. So the compilation of all this on the love-struck teenage girl makes it easier to understand her reaction to this. That reaction was to pick up and shake and yell at the little brat.

Negi had grown increasingly flustered over the conversation having expected Japanese girls to be kind and courteous, but this girl was neither. Unfortunately, her hair had begun to tease his nose and a familiar sensation crept up. He remembered his Aniki's not-so-subtle warning and tried to cover his mouth, but the girl's shaking was making him extremely dizzy. Now in another time-line he would have unleashed one of his ero-sneezes thus putting Asuna in an awkward and embarrassing situation with a lack of clothes thus, making an even worse first impression. As well as set up a running gag for future events.

In this time-line however, Asuna felt a sudden tug at her hands and in the next second felt her fists clench nothing, but air. A loud sneeze drew her, Konoka's, and Takahata's attention as they all simultaneously blinked before looking to the side catching the sight of a tall man with his back turned to them as he had redirected Negi's head and sneeze to an empty place. Rest assured though, the gag would continue, simply from a different starting point. He was calmly brushing Negi off as though the two had always been standing there. Negi had looked as confused as the three of them, before looking up at the person next to him.

"Ah, aniki." said a surprised Negi.

"Negi, it would seem your habit of running off has not changed." Asuna heard a monotone sounding voice speak. The speaker then turned around to address the rest of the group or more specifically Takahata.

"It is good to see you again Takahata-san." Ulquiorra spoke as he fully turned around. Takahata grinned as he answered back.

"Your always so formal eh, Ulquiorra-sensei?"

Asuna's head once again darted back between the stranger who had snatched the brat from her hands and Takahata-sensei. Konoka, who was blinking in confusion, also took a confused look at the other stranger before gaining a small blush. She first noted the startling paleness of the stranger who was almost paler than alabaster, though it seemed strangely natural on him. What drew her attention next were the startling green eyes that had an intense focus in them and his messy, but which looked well cared for, ink-black hair. These were highlighted further by his pale skin tone, making them seem even more vibrant and darker respectively. These features were further complimented by the dark suit he was wearing along with the dark green shirt and emerald tie. Also the well formed and mature features were not lost on Konoka either.

Asuna had also noticed the stranger's features and had also begun to blush before shaking her head vehemently trying to remind herself of her loyalty to Takahata-sensei. Then what Takahata had said registered in both their minds.

"Wait a minute he's the other teacher?" Asuna asked in disbelief.

Ulquiorra at her question turned to face her. Asuna began to fidget slightly under Ulquiorra's patented stare, before blinking in surprise as he gave a small bow as he introduced himself.

"Yes, I am Ulquiorra Cifer-Springfield. I will be assisting Negi in his English class as well as serving as your new Physical Education Instructor. I see you've already become acquainted with my younger brother." he said as he spoke in a strangely polite monotone. Asuna and Konoka both blinked at the fact that the two people in front of them were siblings and were about to question that when a quiet cough from Takahata got their attentions.

"Well, now that that's cleared up how about we all go talk the principal." He said with a smile. Ulquiorra and Negi both gave a nod at that and moved forward following after Takahata. Both Konoka and Asuna looked at each other in confusion before catching up to the group. Asuna went ahead to Takahata while Konoka hung back a little to talk to her new senseis. She was curious about both of them; the ten year old and his mysterious brother. She broke the ice as she always did.

"Well welcome to Mahora academy Negi-sensei and Ulquiorra sensei. My name is Konoka Konoe and I hope that we will have a great year together." Konoka said with a beaming smile. Negi gave a smile in return and nodded.

"Ah, I wish for the same as well Konoka-san"

Ulquiorra also nodded though he remained quiet as he stared at her, to simply measure the power he sensed in her. When Ulquiorra had performed his initial scan he had noticed a particularly large power source. At first he thought that it was Negi's, but as he grew closer he realized that it was simply Negi's presence that had interfered slightly with what, or rather, whom he was sensing, Konoka. Though it was sealed up tight Ulquiorra could now sense the sheer magic reserves that she had in her. They were actually larger than Negi's and his were larger than most adults. That was the only reason he was staring at her.

He was certainly not staring at her for any other reason. He clinically noted that she had dark brown hair that stretched as far as her bottom and looked well cared for. He also passively observed that her eyes were a similar color albeit brimming with joy and content. Also it was in a purely observational role that he noted her fit figure for a girl her age. All of these observations were purely professional.

'_Damn, looks like the girls of this school might finally help you get that tree out your ass. Although, I doubt that they would mind if you wanted to stick-'_ Before that thought, which sounded like Grimmjow and Noitra, could even finish, it was blasted with a mental cero and deleted before it could even reach the consciencess.

"Uhmm…. is something wrong Ulquiorra-sensei?" Konoka's voice broke through. Ulquiorra upon realizing her questioning stare simply shook is head and said that he had simply become lost in thought. Konoka had stared at him for a few more seconds while he evenly stared back. She then shrugged her shoulders as her smile returned to her face.

"You better keep your mind focused Ulquiorra-sensei while you're teaching us otherwise the students will follow your bad example." she said with a small giggle at the end to show that she was joking. Negi noticed the almost imperceptible twitch of his brother's lips and almost gasped. In Ulquiorra terms that was a small smile. For Ulquiorra it was because Konoka reminded him slightly of Orihime, in their irrepressible good natures and innocence. Negi turned in wonder to Konoka at what she had inadvertently accomplished. Konoka noticed Negi's stare and decided a little teasing would be fun.

"Negi-sensei, we only just met and were teacher and student, you shouldn't be staring so hard." She said while feigning bashfulness as she twisted from side to side. Negi's flustered expression was quite funny to watch. Asuna had heard though and turned around to glare at Negi who had begun panicking even more and, of course, when the panic reached its peak, his magic forced its way out by how it usually did.

"ACHOO!"

To give Negi some credit, he did cover his mouth. Though to be honest it did not do much good as the sneeze seemed to pack twice as much force as the previous one stripping Asuna down to her undergarments, thus staring the running gag. The group was silent for a moment as they all wondered what just happened and commented on the teddy bear underwear. Negi would have as well if he were not alternating between going red from embarrassment and pale from terror at what his brother would say.

"Negi," began Ulquiorra quietly using the distressed Asuna's shouts as a cover.

"Y-y-yeah, Aniki?"

"New rule is that you must also turn your head where there are no other people in addition to covering your mouth."

"Yes aniki."

xxxx at the deans office xxxx

"Principal-sensei," began Asuna in an upset tone, "What is this?"

After the incident and Asuna had put on her gym uniform, the group found themselves in the principal's office.

Ulquiorra himself was observing the principle that he and Negi would be working for, a man named Konoemon Konoe. He had an oddly shaped and practically bald head with just a small knot of hair in the back; a beard; and the largest eyebrows Ulquiorra had ever seen. Now Ulquiorra's own eyebrows were a little larger than normal, but they were well cared for and looked sleek. The principals however looked like a pair of overgrown shrubberies and completely covered his eyes. The old man chuckled as he addressed Asuna before turning to Negi.

"Hohoho Negi-kun I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher, that's quite the task they've given you."

"Y… yes," Negi said giving a slight bow, "it's nice to meet you!"

"No need to be so nervous Negi-kun." said the Principal with another chuckle before he turned to Ulquiorra. "I must say that it is good to see you again Ulquiorra-kun and I have to thank you once more for your help in that incident we had a year ago."

Everyone instantly began wondering what sort of job Ulquiorra had done for the dean. Ulquiorra merely gave a nod of his head towards the old man as he spoke.

"You contracted me to do a job. I don't make it a habit to fail those jobs Konoe-san." Ulquiorra spoke.

"HoHoHo... You're still so serious and respectful to your elders Ulquiorra-kun. That's quite rare these days in young folk. In fact a polite young man such as your self would be a perfect match for my grand- urk!"

"Oh Grandpa." Konoka said with a blush as she somehow got a mallet in her hands which she had used to hit her grandfather over the head. Her eyes slid slightly to the side and landed on Ulquiorra and her blush increased a little bit more as she knew what her grandfather was about to say. Asuna and Negi sweat dropped at the sight of this, while Ulquiorra was trying to determine if Konoka had somehow created that hammer or if she had a sub-space storage space for it.

"I… isn't it just a little odd that a kid is going to be teaching us, I mean I can sorta understand Ulquiorra-san as an assistant teacher" Asuna said. "But the ten year old makes no sense. And not only that, he's going to be our home room teacher no less!"

Takahata decided to explain to his former student, "Actually Asuna-kun these two are pretty smart, especially Negi. Negi-kun here is a child genius and Ulquiorra-kun is known as a prodigy who graduated from the University in two years." Of course they didn't know what university he was talking about.

Asuna looked at Takahata, "Sensei… I can believe the story of Ulquiorra-san, but even if you tell me that…" Asuna fell silent as she turned to look at the two. She started with Ulquiorra with a look of confusion and some curiosity. He seemed older than her, probably in his later teens or even early twenties so she could believe that he could be a teacher's assistant out of college. She thought he was a little weird, as he kind of reminded her of Chachamaru by the fact that both of them spoke in a monotone and were not big on facial expressions. He had been polite to her though, so she guess he would be alright. The brat on the other hand…

"Negi-kun, Ulquiorra-kun," Konoeman spoke interrupting Asuna's train of thought, while ignoring the small flow of blood that was pouring from his head. "This job will probably be very difficult even for you two," he paused, "if it is too hard you will have to return home. There will be no second chances, do you accept?"

Negi looked nervous for a few seconds before glancing up at his older brother and nodding firmly and saying "Yes, I'll do it!" Konoka had a small smile on in the background while Asuna was simmering in anger softly. Ulquiorra also gave a nod then spoke.

"Principal, as you can see Negi is quite determined. I also do not plan on failing."

The principal eyed the two of them seriously for a few seconds before he broke out into a small grin again. "Good, the trial period will begin today and will end in March. Now I believe it is time to introduce to you our staff guidance councilor Shizuna-sensei."

Before the door opened Ulquiorra noticed that Negi would be in the way of whoever walked in and with Negi's luck it would be a well-endowed female with a short temper. So Ulquiorra moved Negi over to the side as the door opened and someone walked into him. She was tall and very well endowed judging from the softness Ulquiorra could feel on his chest. Her face was very beautiful and was framed by a pair of glasses. She also had long blue-green hair that went a little past the small of her back.

"Ah pardon me." Shizuna said with a small smile and blush as she looked up into Ulquiorra's face which was inches away from her own. Konoka and Asuna both felt a brief stab of jealousy before wondering where it came from. Konoeman let loose a small perverted giggle at the scene before speaking,

"If either of you have questions then you can ask her alright?"

Ulquiorra turned to the Principal and nodded then turned back to Shizuna and said,

"It is alright."

"Oh, and one more thing," said the old man who looked like a light just came on in his head. "Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan can Negi stay with you for a little while. We have yet to find a place for him to stay at."

"Geh," was all Asuna could think to say as she gaped at the old man.

Said man turned to Ulquiorra, "I apologize but we have yet to find out where you are going to be staying. I will see where we can put you for now and give you a message later today."

"Very well," said Ulquiorra with a small nod.

Asuna suddenly slammed her hands on to Konoemon's desk, "What, from when until when, Principle-sensei? !"

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka asked as she petted Negi on the head.

"I told you I hate kids!" Asuna yelled at the brunette.

"You two get along now," Konoeman said as the two looked away from each other. The group began to move into the hall, with Ulquiorra pondering whether or not he would have to save his brother from being smothered in his sleep by the angry Orangette.

xxx In the Hallway xxx

It had been a few minutes since leaving the Principals office. The group had stopped so that Asuna could get changed into a new school uniform that Shizuna had brought. Asuna and Negi were steadfastly ignoring one another with Asuna angrily scowling off to the side. Ulquiorra, Konoka, and Shizuna were walking behind them watching with various emotions. Konoka noticed the slightly strained silence and decided to break it by talking to her new sensei.

"So Ulquiorra-sensei, why do you have two last names?"

Ulquiorra was silent for a few seconds before answering her, "Cifer was my original name until I was legally adopted into the Springfield family."

"Adopted?" questioned Konoka.

"Yes." Ulquiorra shortly replied. Konoka wanted to know more, but had the feeling that it would be prying to deep and decided to hold off. Shizuna was also curious and was about to ask her own question, when a sudden shout from Asuna drew all of their attentions. Asuna had stopped and pointed at Negi before shouting,

"I refuse to live with someone like you! Go stay with your older brother or something! I'm going ahead! See you later, senseis!" with that she stomped off.

Konoka blushed a bit as she bowed to them and ran after Asuna.

Ulquiorra shook his head as he looked at Shizuna "Is that girl always so… excitable?" he questioned as he looked back towards her.

"Uuhhh… that girl has always been a little rowdy, but she really is a nice person," Shizuna replied as she took out a book and gave it to Negi. "Now this is the class roll, will you two be ok?"

Ulquiorra nodded as Negi thanked her,

"We will be fine from here thank you." Ulquiorra answered before Negi could say anything as Shizuna showed them their class. Both Ulquiorra and Negi looked over the large class that they would be over seeing. Each student was certainly unique and Takahata had been kind enough to make notes on special cases and clubs for each one. Ulquiorra was idly looking through when one name and picture drew his attention.

The picture was of a dark skinned girl with long black hair and golden eyes; student 18, Tatsumiya Mana. Had it been in his nature, Ulquiorra would have actually smirked at the chance that she would be in his class.

'_It seems you will get your rematch earlier than expected Mana-san.'_

Negi was unaware of his brother's thoughts and was gulping nervously at the thought of having to really teach all of these girls. Ulquiorra noticed this and said two simple sentences,

"Negi, fear will lead to nothing, but failure. So hold your head high and remember that I am here to assist you."

Negi felt his fears drain away at his brother's reassurance nodding resolutely to himself as he prepared to enter the class.

Inside the classroom the students were awaiting there new teacher eagerly. Well most of them were at any rate, others looked like they didn't really care and in Asuna's case she was stewing at who would come in. The door slowly slid open and a few students eagerly leaned in anticipation.

Negi stepped in through door with his head held high which let him see the eraser that was falling towards him. Without thinking he reacted and the eraser began hovering right before it hit him. The classroom was silent as all the students tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Negi quickly realized what was happening and severed the flow of magic allowing the eraser to hit his face. After that he attempted to simply laugh it off but with his eyes covered by dust he did not see the trip wire and would have fallen over had Ulquiorra did not choose that moment to act.

The class saw as the young kid was falling down when a dark blur seemed to scoop him up then use the bucket of falling water to intercept the suction cup arrows before depositing them onto the desk. The class was staring wide eyed at the now identifiable blur. Ulquiorra had just put Negi down and had brushed off the remaining chalk dust off Negi. The entire class seemed to start as they saw Negi.

"Eh, A Kid!" exclaimed the class as they got a clear look at him for the first time.

"Actually, these two are your new teachers for English and Homeroom." said Shizuna with a smile and a clap. She had also been staring slightly as Ulquiorra had been moving at a speed that even she had trouble following; "Now how about you two introduce your selves."

Negi had regained his bearings and introduced himself, though his confidence was not high as his brother had to save him already and class hadn't even started yet. Negi stared nervously out at his class before taking a deep breath and introducing himself.

"My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards I'll be teaching English at this school. I'll only be here for three terms, but it's nice to meet all of you."

Ulquiorra then followed suite.

"My name is Ulquiorra-Cifer-Springfield. I will be assisting my younger brother manage his classes. I will also be your new gym teacher. I am only staying for three terms as well."

Ulquiorra had a strange forbidding at the silence, like the calm before the storm. This was proven true when the class of 2-A got over the shock and decided to _properly_ greet their new senseis, I.E. by glomping and squealing. Loudly.

"KYAAA!"

The two brothers suddenly found themselves surrounded by the girls of class 2-A as they cuddled into them.

"Your soo cute!"

"Hey hotty!"

"Where do you two come from? !"

"Do you have a girlfriend? !"

"Can I get your number? !"

Negi was struggling to get out before he was suffocated by the overzealous cuddling, while Ulquiorra was being reminded of the day he had accidentally taken a blue age candy in front of Nekane and her friends. Even with his healing ability it had taken almost a full day for his ears to fully recover from the piercing squeals that had erupted at the sight of his younger form. Nekane had been quite embarrassed by her reaction and had apologized profusely; at least he thought she did as he could not hear anything that was coming out of her mouth.

'_Well,' _the two brothers unknowingly and simultaneously thought, _'at least there welcoming.' _

xxxx A few minutes later xxxx.

If it were anyone else besides Ulquiorra they would have to hold back a fit of giggles. However, this was Ulquiorra and he was merely holding back a sigh.

'_This could be considered an omen.' _

What had lead to this thought well... The start of the class had not been stellar as Asuna had marched up to Negi and had roughly grabbed him demanding to know what he had done to the eraser. Ulquiorra had been moving in to separate them when the Class President, student number 29, Ayaka Yukihiro had stepped in telling Asuna to put their new Sensei down, while commenting that her behavior complimented a violent monkey like her. Asuna had begun growling at that remark as a vein pulsed violently on her head as she turned to face the class president. This allowed Ulquiorra to snag Negi from Asuna's fist without incident.

Ignoring the growing anger of Asuna in front of her, Ayaka then proceeded to very formally list off Negi's achievements with praise evident in her voice. Negi unsure of the compliments hesitantly thanked her. She then noted Ulquiorra's own scholastic achievements, but in a more normal tone than when she was describing Negi's achievements. This was noted by Asuna who gained a sly smirk and said that her act was just the front for a shotacon. This caused Ayaka to break from her calm air and go after Asuna who responded with equal fervor. Negi had tried weakly to stop the fight and Ulquiorra was about to step forward and put a stop to it himself when Ms. Shizuna clapped her hand together and reminded everyone to take there seats.

Then when it looked like class had finally settled down and Negi could begin teaching a new problem made its self known. Negi could not reach a proper height to write on the black board, not even on his tipy-toes. That was solved once again by Ayaka who had offered Negi an expensive looking footstool to use. Ulquiorra noted this and made a mental note to check any candy she might give Negi. The lesson had continued on when Ulquiorra noticed something. It was small and moving fast, but to him he could see it clearly. So he calmly raised his hand and intercepted it.

He looked down to find a small piece of eraser in his palm and looked up at the class. His gaze zoomed in on Asuna who began fidgeting when she noticed that she was caught. Ulquiorra held her in his gaze for a few more seconds before minutely shaking his head and placing the eraser back down on the desk. Asuna got the message and stopped. Now the lesson should have gone smoother if Ayaka had not noticed what had happened and decided to call Asuna out on it. She was about to launch into a apology when a pencil box, thrown by Asuna, nailed her upside the head. This of course led to another brawl between the two with the rest of the class egging them on. Negi had once more become flustered and Ulquiorra was once again about step in and pull them apart when the end bell rang.

"I'm so glad that's over with," Negi said with a sigh as he and Ulquiorra made their way across the Mahora school grounds. After class the kid teacher had been about to tell Takamichi how horrible class was when Asuna had man handled him again presenting herself in a better light.

"You know, I think she might be in love with Takamichi," Negi said.

"I believe you are correct, though I must wonder why she would go after someone so much older." Ulquiorra concurred with Negi. Now Ulquiorra was no expert on love, at all. The only real time he figured out that Nekane liked him as more than family was from the pactio kiss and that was because Ulquiorra was sure that those kisses did not usually involve tongue. Ulquiorra then remembered that he had to meet with the Principal about his lodgings.

With that Ulquiorra and Negi went their separate ways, though Ulquiorra had two sets of eyes trained on him. The first pair of eyes, were golden in color and belonged to Mana who was focusing intensely on him. The second pair of eyes, were slanted almost shut as they observed both Mana and Ulquiorra. The owner of these eyes had noticed the attention her rival was paying to the older sensei.

'_Hm,' _mused the owner of the second pair of eyes as they opened slightly, _'If Ulquiorra sensei is able to get Mana's attention like that than he must be very interesting_ _de-gozaru.' _

xxxx Later xxxx

Ulquiorra was walking through the woods seemingly unaware of his surroundings. This was proven false as he quickly sidestepped the bullet that had passed were his head was. Ulquiorra's hands blurred as they whipped out his own gun. He fired three quick shots in a seemingly random direction. A string of curses began to filter through the air prompting Ulquiorra to holster his own gun and walk over to them. When he got there he saw Mana struggling on the ground. Her hands and one of her knees were now stuck to the ground by some rapidly hardening pink substance.

"Most people don't say hello by trying to snipe somebody from behind." Ulquiorra calmly noted as he stared down at his fellow mercenary/bounty hunter. Mana's response was to throw a small glare at Ulquiorra as she stopped struggling realizing what her hands and knees were trapped in and knowing from previous experience that struggling would do know good.

"Most people, but you and I are not most people Ulquiorra-sensei and it was only a rubber bullet." Mana replied sounding very calm for someone in her current position.

"True," agreed Ulquiorra with a nod before continuing, "I suppose you still want that rematch then?"

"Of course." Mana promptly answered.

"You do know that it is frowned upon when a student and teacher fight one another." Ulquiorra said.

"Than it is a good thing that you are only an assistant teacher, sensei." Mana said with a smirk coming onto her features. Ulquiorra was about to reply when he paused and seemed to focus onto something in the distance. Mana noticed this sudden shift in attention when Ulquiorra spoke,

"I would discuss the errors in your statement, but it seems something has come up that requires my attention. The paint shall dissolve shortly, though I believe that if you politely ask Kaede-san she will help you." and with that Ulquiorra vanished with a small sound of static.

The forest was silent for a few seconds before said girl dropped down with her usual calm expression, though one eye was open and looking at where Ulquiorra had been. Student number 20, Kaede Nagase then turned to smile at her friend/rival who was silently glaring her.

"Ara, ara," Kaede began, "I knew that Ulquiorra-sensei had to be interesting if you of all people had taken an interest in him Mana-chan de-gozaru. I was surprised that he was able to sense me and you weren't."

"Don't call me chan and either help me or go." Mana growled. Kaede laughed as she held up her hand in a placating manner.

"Hai, hai," she said as she moved closer and began chipping away at the paint with one of her kunai, "If he was able to get you down so easy maybe I should give him a try myself de-gozaru."

Mana sent another glare towards Kaede before she spoke, though whether it was for the teasing or innuendo it was unsure, "If you two were to fight, depending on his mood, you would last about five minutes. At most."

Kaede's eyes fully opened and took on a challenging shine as she grinned down at her rival.

"Really, de-gozaru?"

Mana only nodded at that. Kaede grinned at the challenge as she continued to work away at the bonds that held Mana down with a thought in her mind.

'_It seems Ulquiorra-sensei is very interesting, I can't wait to fight him de-gozaru.'_

xxxx Somewhere else xxxx

Closer to the school in another part of the woods Ulquiorra appeared to a very um… strange and perverted sight. His brother was holding his staff in the air and Kagurazaka's clothes had all been shredded except her vest. That last sentence weighed a ton from the innuendos. They both turned towards the sound of static to stare at Ulquiorra. Both Negi's and Asuna's faces seemed to grow even redder from embarrassment. Ulquiorra stared impassively at the scene for a few seconds before slowly bringing his hand to his head pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he felt the beginnings of a large headache. He let loose a small sigh as he assessed the situation.

"I am going to assume here Asuna-san, that Negi somehow revealed the existence of magic to you. Then you brought him over here to interrogate him. He then tried to erase your memories, but for some strange reason erased your clothes instead." Ulquiorra concluded in his normal tone of voice. Both Negi's and Asuna's blushes had receded as they watched Ulquiorra sum up he entire situation accurately without jumping to any wrong conclusions.

"Y-yes, Aniki."

"P-p-pretty much yeah."

Ulquiorra let out another sigh as he opened his eyes as he stared at both of them. Negi was going through a variety of emotions of fear, shame, and embarrassment. Asuna was also going through the same emotions though she was feeling anger instead of fear. Ulquiorra was about to continue when he paused. He then suddenly reappeared right next to Asuna and Negi and put a hand on both their shoulders.

"I would recommend that both of you be prepared for a wave of dizziness when we stop." and before either Asuna or Negi could voice their confusion, all three of them disappeared without a trace, the only sound of their leaving a brief crackle of static. Not even a few seconds later, Takahata poked his head through the trees wondering what the build up of magic he felt was, before heading to the 2-A Classroom for Negi's and Ulquiorra's surprise party.

xxxx near the residences xxxx

Ulquiorra, Negi, and Asuna all appeared outside an apartment door. As soon as Ulquiorra let go of the other two both of them stumbled slightly, Asuna more than Negi. Negi realized that his older brother had used that speed technique of his called sonido. Negi had always thought that it was really cool and had wanted to try it out himself when he younger. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra had informed Negi that he would be unable to teach him as Negi's body would not be able to handle the sheer strain that the technique would place on it. Negi had been quite disappointed to hear that, but Ulquiorra had informed him that there were other techniques that were similar to Ulquiorra's that would be safe for Negi to learn when he got older.

Asuna, on the other hand, was not handling her first sonido well. She felt as though her head was about to fly off and anything that she ate in the past week was about to come back up and say hello. She felt a pair of her hands grip her shoulders lightly and a voice telling her to close her eyes to help with the dizziness. She followed that instruction and felt better a few minutes later. She felt the hands remove themselves from her shoulder and then the same voice, which she recognized as Ulquiorra's now that her head felt like it would stay on, tell her to open her eyes. She did so and found herself in front of her and Konoka's room and that Negi and Ulquiorra were turned away from her.

"Asuna-san please go into your room and get changed as I get the details of exactly what happened and before your ask your apartment number was in the handbook." Ulquiorra requested looking away from her not out of embarrassment, but respect for her privacy, something drilled into his head by Nekane. Asuna looked like she wanted to say something, but remembered her state of dress and quickly entered the room. She came out a few minutes later to see a thoroughly ashamed looking Negi and an impassive looking Ulquiorra.

"Negi." Ulquiorra said in quieter monotone then usual.

"S-s-sorry Aniki," Negi stuttered out, "But Nodoka-san was falling and I would not have been able to reach her if I hadn't-"

Negi stopped as Ulquiorra simply raised a hand for silence.

"Negi normally I would tell you that your actions would need much more thought," Negi looked rather glum at that and Asuna even felt a little sorry for how down he looked even though she was mad at him.

"But," Ulquiorra continued causing Negi's head to look up in confusion, "Given the circumstances of what you have told me there would be no other way that you could have handled the situation with your current level of training." Negi had begun to smile again before Ulquiorra finished, "Though you and I apparently need to have a discussion about how why it is important to learn control of your magic so that clothing is not accidentally destroyed."

Asuna was expecting Negi to perhaps laugh sheepishly or go red from embarrassment. What she did not expect was for Negi to suddenly become ridiculously pale and start sweating profusely before hanging his head like a man sentenced to the gallows. Asuna then recalled what happened that morning and her face brightened with anger.

"Wait a moment then you were responsible for what happened to me this morning to!" Negi looked up from his depression as Asuna suddenly grabbed him and began to violently shake him. Ulquiorra watched off from the side readying himself in case Asuna did more than simply make his little brother dizzy. Asuna soon calmed down enough to stop shaking Negi, but was still visibly upset as she asked why Negi was here. Negi looked to Ulquiorra who only nodded. Seeing this Negi spilled the beans about himself as a mage and mages in general explaining what they did. He also explained the consequences if his secret were to be found out, mainly him failing and being turned into an ermine

Asuna's head had lowered as she listened, but when she raised her head she demanded that if it was Negi's job as a mage to help people than he was going to take responsibility for her. Then a light seemed to go off in her head. She turned to Ulquiorra with a questioning look.

"Wait, I understand now that Negi's here to become a full fledged mage, but why are you here Ulquiorra-san? Shouldn't you have already gotten your full mage permit thing and would the same thing happen to you if you accidentally revealed the existence of magic?"

Ulquiorra simply replied, "Yes and no. While I graduated from the same school as Negi I decided to not get the full license. I am someone who knows of magic and can use it, but is not a real mage. Normally the mage government would not allow me to use magic, but due to certain services I render and the fact that I have not shown any signs of aggression towards them, they have decided to make an exception in my case. Also since I am not an official wizard they could not turn me into an ermine, but they would arrest me."

Asuna pondered that for a few seconds before seeming to accept it. Unbidden the sudden question of what Ulquiorra would look like as an Ermine popped up in her mind, as her imagination supplied the image of a giant black furred white-stripped ermine with Ulquiorra's pout like face. She fought back the giggles at the image as she maintained a serious expression as she then turned her attention back to Negi who was back to looking nervous. Ulquiorra then checked his watch.

"Asuna-san, Negi will help you as an apology for the trouble he inadvertently caused, unless that help puts him in a compromising position on the revealing of magic. Now I have to go meet the principal and see if any living arrangements have been set up. Now that I know you will not strangle Negi I must take my leave. I shall see you both at a later time." With that he disappeared with the sound of static.

Asuna stared at where he was before asking, "What is that some kind of teleportation spell or something?"

"Ah no." corrected Negi as he shook his head, "That's one of my Aniki's own techniques. He calls it sonido."

Asuna raised an eyebrow at the name before shrugging her shoulders and was about to interrogate Negi on what he could do when another question popped into her mind.

"Hey, why'd you get so nervous when Ulquiorra-san only said that you and he would have a discussion later?"

It would be take ten minutes for them to get going as Negi, at the reminder, had sunk into a fetal crouch muttering that he would be a good boy and to please put away the pulsing veins and teeth.

xxx Later xxx

Ulquiorra had just reached the Principal's building and was about to enter when an excited voice reached his ears.

"Ah there you are Sensei-aru!"

Ulquiorra turned to face the girl who had called him. Her skin tone was much darker than most other girls, and had blonde hair a much darker shade than Ayaka's blonde hair. Her hair was shoulder length, but was tied up into two buns on top of her head before flaying out to the sides in three spikes, and two bangs framed her face. She also had green eyes like him, although more of a forest green shade, rather than his darker emerald or jade shade and without the slightly slit pupils. Not only that, but the girl didn't seem to share the same ethnic appearance as most of the other girls in class 2-A, which made it easy for Ulquiorra to identify her.

"Hello, you're one of my students; number 12 Kū Fei."

Kū Fei smiled as she bowed to her sensei. "That's right-aru, but now we need to hurry Ulquiorra-sensei." She quickly ran up to him and grabbed his hand, before dragging him into the building and through the hallways. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the spontaneous nature of the students at this school as well as the amount of strength Kū Fei had in her small body. Not that he was to judge mind you as he himself was also much stronger than he looked. If he wanted to stop then they would stop, but Ulquiorra had noted something from her strength and by the fact that she had gotten close to him.

"Kū Fei-san may I ask you something?" questioned Ulquiorra as he kept up the pace that was being set by the energetic foreign girl.

"Yes sensei-aru?" Kū questioned without even looking back.

"Are you a fighter?"

Suddenly the girl stopped, and Ulquiorra wondered why as he looked at her, thinking that perhaps he may have asked a bad question. That is, until she turned to look at him, with flames in her eyes that Ulquiorra had seen way too many times with Grimmjow, minus the overwhelming blood-lust and arrogance the blue haired espada had.

'_I do believe I have found this worlds Lillynette.'_ Ulquiorra thought bemusedly as the green haired arrancar and blond Chinese girl, were both full of energy.

"I am Mahora Academy's best fighter-aru!" Kū Fei shouted energetically. "User of Chinese Kenpo and undefeated in years!" As quickly as it came though, the flames disappeared from her green eyes as she looked at him confusedly. "But how did you know that, Ulquiorra-sensei?"

"The way you carried yourself told me that you had excellent muscle control, much more than a regular person. That and the fact you actually managed to drag me, and I am almost a foot taller than you, through the halls."

The Chinese fighter's face flushed a bit red in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry for that, but we don't want you to miss the party-aru."

Kū realized her mistake as Ulquiorra raised one of his eyebrows slightly.

"Uh, what party? I don't know this party you're speaking about-aru."

Ulquiorra simply stared at her as she continued to fidget.

"I shall not mention it to the others."

She looked at him relieved, "Thank you Sensei. Iincho (Class President) and the others would be really mad if they knew I spoiled the surprise-aru."

"Your welcome." Ulquiorra calmly replied as headed towards the classroom, but stopped when Kū Fei stepped into his path with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Ulquiorra-sensei you are also a fighter fighter, right-aru?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at that and asked,

"What makes you say that?"

Kū Fei blushed a bit as she explained, "Well, you were able to keep up with me when I was dragging you and only another fighter would notice those details."

Ulquiorra, seeing no reason to deny it, nodded hi head in confirmation. Kū grinned at that.

"Would you spar with me sometime then-aru?" she eagerly asked.

Ulquiorra was silent as he stared at her for a few seconds before answering.

"Very well, but I do have others who have already requested me for a spar."

Kū let out an excited cheer at his acceptance before remembering the other part and began pouting.

"Ah, no fair-aru."

Ulquiorra simply shrugged his shoulders as he and Kū entered the class room were the remaining girls all greeted him enthusiastically.

xxxx later xxxx

Ulquiorra had been escorted to the seat of honor next to Negi. While the party was going on Ulquiorra asked what Asuna had asked for help. Negi replied that he would use his mind reading powers to find out what Takamichi thought about Asuna. Ulquiorra wondered at how that would help, but nonetheless agreed that it was a small price to pay. Ulquiorra reminded Negi that he would need direct contact with Takamichi to initiate the mind reading. Negi was about to start planning when Miyazaki Nodoka had walked up to thank Negi by giving him a book. The other girls started a bit of good natured teasing and calling her by her nick name of Honya (book store). Ayaka then presented Negi with a bronze bust as a commemoration for him. Ulquiorra's gaze focused a bit more on her at this and he made a mental note to speak to her about her behavior.

That was when Takamichi and Shizuna came over and began to talk with him.

"So Ulquiorra-kun, how was your first day here at Mahora academy?" Takamichi asked with an easy grin.

"It was certainly… eventful to say the least Takahata-san." replied Ulquiorra. Takamichi gave a small gave a small laugh at that.

"I would imagine that to be true Ulquiorra-kun, but you know you can simply call me Takamichi." he said with a laugh.

"Very well Takamichi-san." Ulquiorra said as he sipped his drink. Takamichi laughed as he knew that would be the best that he would get out of Ulquiorra. Shizuna also giggled before she remembered something.

"Ulquiorra-kun," she said gaining his attention, "I have a letter from the headmaster that has where and with whom you'll be staying. He also sends his apologies about not getting it done sooner, but you roommate needed…convincing." Ulquiorra noted the pause before Shizuna had said convincing, but before he could ask any questions Negi came over and started talking. Ulquiorra than repressed a sigh at Negi's plan, which was to simply place a hand on Takamichi's head and ask him directly what he thought of Asuna. Ulquiorra noticed the tearful, frustrated expression on Asuna's face and almost felt sorry for her. Then when Negi went back and reported his findings she seemed to grow more frantic. Negi came back again repeated the process and then went back to Asuna, this time the report had her in tears as she got out of the classroom with Negi following.

Ulquiorra then excused himself from the table and thanked Shizuna for the letter. Then he followed his younger brother and Asuna out the door. He heard Negi promising to make a love potion and was about to step in when Asuna refused. She then spoke in a low almost sad tone that did not fit her at all. Asuna strangely reminded Ulquiorra of Ichigo Kurosaki and not just by their unusual hair color. They both had fiery tempers and, from what he had seen, were both fiercely devoted to their friends. Then Negi showed that mature side of himself, as he quoted his grandfather stating that their magic was not omnipotent and that a little bit of courage was the real magic.

Unseen to all and unbeknownst to even to Ulquiorra himself a small smile appeared on his lips at hearing his brother speak those words. Then he stepped forward and made his presence known.

"He's right you know." both Negi and Asuna whipped around to find Ulquiorra standing there and blinked and rubbed their eyes as they saw his lips. Of course after they had done that his lips had returned to its original position and both concluded that they were seeing things. "Most magi never learn that lesson and believe that magic will solve all their problems. They are the kind of trash who never amount to anything."

Asuna blinked a bit at the almost passionate words spoken by the usually monotone Ulquiorra before smiling her self and deciding to show a bit of courage. Then she began blushing a bit as she looked towards Ulquiorra.

"Umm… Ulquiorra-sensei, can you help me practice my confession?" Negi gasped and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the request before Asuna hurriedly explained. "I-i-its just because I can't confess without practicing first and Ulquiorra-sensei is a better choice than you Negi as he is older."

Ulquiorra was silent for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"Very well," both Asuna and Negi looked surprised at his acceptance before he continued, "In return you must let Negi stay with you." Asuna looked annoyed at first before giving a sigh and agreeing, before nervously walking up the stairs. Ulquiorra knew what she was about to do and held up a hand to signal her to stop.

"Later and after the party. I think your classmates are beginning to notice that neither Negi and I are in the classroom and I doubt you wish for them to see you confessing to either one of us."

Asuna quickly agreed and all three were about to reenter the room when the door quickly slid open and Ayaka crashed headlong into Negi. The resulting tumble resulted with her straddling on top of Negi with his head dangerously close to being under her skirt. The rest of the class saw this and began teasing them both mercilessly. Asuna was laughing so hard, from the poetic justice and the look on Ayaka's face that she had to hold onto the stairway railing to keep her self up. Ulquiorra just shook his head at the type of trouble that Negi seemed to attract like an ero-magnet.

xxxx Later xxxx

The party had long ended with everyone very tired from the celebrations. Ayaka had apologized profusely to Negi while shooting dagger filled glares towards Asuna and the rest of her classmates who were all still giggling. Negi had of course forgiven her and stated that he was also at fault for not looking where he was going. Everyone then soon said good night and returned to their rooms. Asuna had told Konoka that she had allowed Negi to stay at their place, which Konoka happily cheered to. Then Asuna said that there was something that she needed to do and that she would meet up at their room later. Negi and Konoka then headed off with both saying goodnight and Negi thanking both Asuna and Ulquiorra, the former who simply waved it off and the latter who simply nodded.

Now she and Ulquiorra were in front of the school fountain and she was blushing up a storm while Ulquiorra calmly waited for her. Asuna then took a deep breath and removed the bells that were separating her hair and let it all out. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit as with her hair down Asuna bore a striking resemblance to Nekane.

"I love you sensei," she began with a very sincere expression on her face. Ulquiorra was silent as she moved closer with a more vulnerable expression on her face, "I loved you for such a long time," she continued as she moved closer, "is that troublesome for you?" Ulquiorra wondered at why it seemed to get warmer all of a sudden though he continued to wear his normal expression. Asuna closed her eyes as though in hurt and sadly said, "I guess it could never work out between someone like you and me…" as she began to walk away.

Ulquiorra did not know what possessed him to do what he did next, maybe it was her resemblance to Nekane, but he reached out towards her and gently grabbed her shoulder.

"No." he said softly as he turned her around. Asuna then shyly looked up at him as her blush grew.

"Then is it alright if we continue?" she said hesitantly as she lifted her hands up to get a grip on his head. Ulquiorra slowly nodded and Asuna's blush increased as she moved closer to Ulquiorra as she stared into his never ending green eyes and he stared into her mismatched blue and green eyes.

"Close your eyes," she said softly as she moved closer with Ulquiorra complying. Right before the kiss she opened her eyes slightly and moved her hand down to his cheeks and was about to start pinching his cheeks when she found a finger on her lips. Ulquiorra's own eyes were opened as he spoke,

"I believe that, that is far enough for practice run Asuna-san." he stated in his normal tone of voice. Asuna blinked a few times before backing up and laughing nervously with a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"Y-y-yeah your right Ulquiorra-sensei, well um… thank you for the help." she stated with that same nervous grin on her face. Ulquiorra simply nodded and said,

"Your welcome, now you should head back. It's school day tomorrow and you have classes in the morning." Asuna gave another nervous laugh as she bowed good night and headed off to her own room.

Ulquiorra stood in front of the fountain as another piece of irrefutable proof that he had changed drastically was added to the pile. He shook his head as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and took a look at the directions and name of where he would be staying and whom he would be staying with.

'_Evangeline A.K. McDowell. It seems that this school does hold many surprises if it contains the fabled "Queen of the Night."' _

As he walked away he realized he forgot to tell Asuna something important.

'_I wonder if Negi has learned to curb that spooning habit of his?' _Ulquiorra paused as he assessed the possibility of that happening with his current roommates before coming to a simple conclusion based on all the facts.

'_No.'_

With that final thought Ulquiorra slipped his hands into his pockets and began his trek to where he would be staying.

xxxx Story end xxxx

Alright day one at Mahora is finished and all the surprises that come with it.

There will unfortunately be no after school lesson today as Gin and Rangiku are doing some…. extra studying.

The camera shoots to an inconspicuous door that has a small 'do not disturb' sign. SK has really no idea why the room appears to be shaking. No idea at all.

Hmph, any way yes Ulquiorra has done some jobs for Konoemon and he did meet Mana on that job that Konoemon mentioned. Also some more clues were dropped as to pairings shown in this chapter some more obvious than others. Ulquiorra is aware of who Evangeline from his journeys into the magic world where she is still wanted and well known. He does not know of why she is at Mahora though, so until her arc he will not take any overt action against her.

Also what fuels Ulquiorra's hollow techniques is spiritual energy. Mages use this energy to manipulate out side forces and draw in mana. This is why Ulquiorra is able to use his techniques though they are very draining. Sonido and bala are easier to use, but he could only perform ten ceros a day and that is if he has done no other spells. I'm sticking with this as even Humans in his world could use spiritual energy and they were alive. Unless of course somone comes up with a better system.

So chapter three is up, and I will get working on chapter four soon. Also be on the look out for my next story.

It's a bleach/yuyuhakusho crossover featuring everyone's original favorite kitsune and always wise and sexy kitty.

One last announcement and this one is a contest. I am trying to create a intro them for this story, but I am having trouble. So I have simply decided to ask you my wonderful readers to help me out here.

Kotaro: Yeah, the big Gaigin here can't mix to save his life.

SK: What the-! How did you get here? !"

Kotaro: Door was open and I was bored.

SK: Oh well, I am offering an incentive to this as well. The winner will get to choose their own skit for the upcoming after chapter specials "After School Bell." This is going to be the omake for this series. Plus they will get a sneak peak of Ulquiorra's new Resurrección. Send your suggestions in the P.m. link in my page.

Kotaro: Cool! Can I take a look?

SK: Sure kid though you will only remember it here as I will have to wipe you memory when you leave this place to preserve the story.

Kotaro: I won't end up empty headed will I?

SK: No more than you already are.

Kotaro: Hey!

SK: I kid, you'll be fine. Now to all of you, review or I'll make Chibi-Negi stare at you with puppy dog eyes until you do!

This is S. Knightshade hoping that he brought something good to the story board.


	4. Second is the Best?

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu Sensei.

I am writing this story for the enjoyment of it and in no way plan to claim any credit except for the occasional O.C.

"Regular speech"

"_Technique(s) being called out or said for the first time"_

(Translation/asides)

'_Thoughts' _

Ulquiorra was the death embodiment of Emptiness. He would not believe in anything his eye could not see, least of all a heart. It was his absolute belief until the moment of his death. As he faded away he began to see a heart in his own hand. The fates decreed that this would be his final lesson in this world. However, only in this world does his tale end. A new world now awaits him; one where he will fully discover the meaning of having a heart. The love of a family and the love others shall fill that void and grant him a heart of his own.

Authors Notes:

Alright gonna keep it short and sweet to get to the story.

First off a reviewer asked about the Lanza de Relampargo and if Ulquiorra still has it. In response see the ending author's notes of chapter two to get your answer. Now how he achieves this and when he uses it is not gonna be revealed till later.

Also the contest will last till chapter 6 and the winning theme song will be used for the opening of chapter 7 and on. However, I am now looking for an ending theme as well. The winner of that contest will receive the same rewards as the opening theme winner. Now what I mean by theme song is finding a good song then selecting a portion of it while describing scenes that match up with the lyrics.

Alright, now let's get this show on the road. Our duo had quite the interesting first day, but at least their second one should at least be a little calmer, right?

Yeah, I can't really make myself believe it either.

xxxxx Story Start xxxx

The sun slowly rose over the horizon in order to bring a new day to the school of Mahora. This would normally still be a time of sleep and rest for most beings and this was true.

However, that is _most _beings, not all of them.

One of the beings who were an exception to the rule of sleep could be found in a forested section of the school, although the most a normal person would be able to see of them would be a streak bouncing around the trees and the faint flashes and swishes of steel in the early morning air.

If one were to take a closer look they would be shocked to find that not one of the trees so much as shivered from the rebounding blur.

Suddenly the blur seemed to hang in the center of the trees and then come straight down with the song of steel accompanying it.

At the same time a leaf could be seen gently falling directly in the path of the incoming blur. Then the blur hit the ground with a sound no louder than the falling leaf which touched the ground unmarked.

Ulquiorra knelt in that position with his sword pointing down in a double handed stab. The utter stillness and calm breathing from Ulquiorra made it look like he had been praying rather than just finishing an intensive sword routine. He then slowly opened his eyes as he calmly stood up and re-sheathed his blade.

Ulquiorra looked around the silent tree grove he had chosen to train in, as memories of his first training ground arose. The nostalgia was short lived as he prepared for a final round of his training before getting ready for his classes.

As he prepared to start his analytical mind began reviewing his meeting with his apparent house mate Evangeline A.K. McDowell or as she was better known the "Queen of the Night" or the "Doll Master."

xxxx Flashback xxxx

Ulquiorra had arrived outside the cabin of where he was supposed to be staying. It was located pretty deep in the forest of the school and had a very homey feel to it. Ulquiorra supposed it was one of the arrangements made between Evangeline and the Headmaster in return for her staying here and not wrecking any havoc.

Ulquiorra had of course heard of the legendary "Undead Mage," during his time as a bounty hunter. She had wracked up one of the highest, if not the highest, bounties in the magical world. Then one day she simply vanished and no-one had heard from her since. At least that's what the lower circles of the magical underworld said.

'_She must have made a deal with the head master here for safety.' _ Ulquiorra concluded as he approached the door. However, something did not seem right as he raised his hand and knocked. Why was Eva staying here for so long when she had successfully evaded or killed any bounty hunter who had come after her?

Before he could ponder the matter anymore the door was opened by the second of his two house mates. She had long light green hair, light green eyes, as well as an emotionless face. However, what Ulquiorra noticed the most though were the mechanical looking antenna where her ears should be.

"Ulquiorra-sensei," Chachamaru said in a calm monotone not unlike Ulquiorra's own, "My master and I have been informed that you would be staying with us. I have prepared your room. It is through the door on the far left."

"Thank you." said Ulquiorra, "Though from what I have heard, your master was quite reluctant to let me stay."

Chachamaru showed no reaction to this out side of a simple nod as she opened the door to let Ulquiorra in.

The first thing that Ulquiorra noticed upon entering the room was the copious amounts of dolls and stuffed animals. Also, the feel of the cabin was just as homely as the outside was surprising Ulquiorra a bit as he believed that the infamous Evangeline would try to distance her self from the image of an ordinary girl. Then again, with her title of the "Doll Master" these seemingly harmless toys probably had some nasty surprises in each of them.

"Hmm… I see you're my new roommate Sensei."

The young voice, while sounding calm, carried with it the feel of a sneer and alerted Ulquiorra to the presence of the owner of the cabin. Ulquiorra turned around to face one of the most feared mages in the entire magical world.

Evangeline McDowell had bright blond hair that went almost past her waist in length and possessed very bright green eyes. That combined with her young appearance, cute face, and the night gown she was currently wearing would make it very hard for any one to believe her to be anything, but a little girl.

Ulquiorra however, possessed observational skills that made him Aizen's lead scout. He noted that the truest sense of Evangeline's age could be found in her eyes. They contained a sense of knowledge, history, and depth that most people could never hope to gain. Her posture in the way she regarded him and her tone when speaking to him where far older than what her age suggested.

Ulquiorra noted that she seemed to be waiting for him to speak and so he did,

"I am and I must say that your accommodations are quite luxurious for a student McDowell-san."

Evangeline gave a nonchalant shrug at the observation before turning her full stare to Ulquiorra before speaking once more,

"I will make this clear now sensei. If it was up to me you would be sleeping out in these woods and it is only because that senile old dean assured me that you would not annoy me to the point of murder that I am allowing you to stay. However, make no mistake, if I find your presence here disturbing I will not hesitate to kick you out, Deans orders or not."

The entire speech had been made in a calm and very stern tone which would have shocked most people that a student would take such a tone against a teacher and the dean.

Ulquiorra though, simply nodded his head before speaking, "Very well McDowell-san. Now if that is all you needed to say then I will bid both you and Karakuri-san good night." With that he walked towards the door Chachamaru had showed him and walked through it.

Ulquiorra could feel the questioning stare on his back from Evangeline. She was no doubt confused by his lack of response to her rude tone. Ulquiorra had dealt with far ruder people and had a far higher tolerance for it. However, he noted one thing that raised many questions in his mind.

'_If the strength of the seal on her magic is any indicator than it would seem that McDowell's-sans reason for staying here maybe be closer to incarceration than anything else.'_

Ulquiorra pondered the short list of people who would be able to bind her and for what reason, before pushing the matter aside as something to speak to the dean about it if it became necessary.

xxx End Flashback xxx

Ulquiorra had slept undisturbed that night and had awakened before the rise of the sun. He silently slipped out of the cabin making no more noise than a gust of wind. The house was silent as not even Chachamaru had awakened. Ulquiorra left a short concise note explaining that he would get his own meal on the kitchen table before heading out. As he stepped out the door he felt a presence behind him and turned around. He saw no-one, but the dolls staring back at him. Ulquiorra lingered in the door way for a few more seconds before turning and calmly walking out.

Ulquiorra noted the ever increasing sunlight and concluded he had about thirty more minutes, before he had to prepare for his younger brothers class, as well as his own class.

Today was going to be his first day as the new P.E. teacher. Ulquiorra was not worried though as he had plans for dealing with the rambunctious nature that seemed rampant in this school.

A shiver passed through all of the students of class Three-A.

xxxx Later xxxx

Ulquiorra had completed his sword routine exercises and was now calmly preparing the area that was going to be used for his first class. He checked his watch as he moved the last of the equipment into place. He then looked over the various exercise equipment stations from the pole jumps, the hurdles stations, and more. All were placed with in the center ring of the track that ran the course of the gymnasium.

A chorus of voices alerted Ulquiorra to approach of his very first class, before the students of 2-A entered the gymnasium. The entire class was wondering what their new sensei was going to be like when he was the one in charge instead of simply assisting. They all took note of their teacher in a standard Gym uniform consisting of a long pair of pants and sweater, with a silver whistle hanging around his neck. They all started to attention when Ulquiorra gave a small cough.

"Hello, as you all already know my name is Ulquiorra Cifer-Springfield. While out of class or in homeroom you may refer to me as Ulquiorra-sensei, in this class however you will refer to me as either Cifer-sensei or Springfield-sensei whichever is easier for you to pronounce." The class was slightly taken aback by the monotone that Ulquiorra spoke in, but got over it as Ulquiorra gestured behind him explaining the variety of exercise equipment behind him.

"From what I have gathered almost every member of this class is involved with a club or sport either directly or indirectly. Knowing this, I believe that I have set up a way for each of you to make full use of your time here, no matter your club."

The class all exchanged confused and slightly apprehensive glances with one another only to instantly quiet down when Ulquiorra raised his hand. With the silence returned he continued,

"We will start by first stretching for ten minutes, then each of you will run a mile around the track course." this caused grumbles to erupt from the class before Ulquiorra continued, "However, since I know that not all of you are in clubs that revolve around sports you will have twenty minutes to complete the mile. Afterwards you may use the remaining time to use any of the equipment in the center of the track if there is a station you wish for me to add talk to me either in home-room or after this class ends. Now begin with deep leg stretches."

The entire class began to stretch when Ulquiorra had finished speaking, some of them grumbling about having to run a mile for their first gym class, while other just stoically accepted it.

To be accurate it was the entire class minus one who began stretching. Ulquiorra scanned over the class and noticed one of his students was missing. He pulled out the handbook that Shizuka had given him and flipped appropriate page and identified the missing student as student number 1, Sayo Aisaka. Ulquiorra took notice of the two notes scribbled near her, the first being the date of 1960 and the other that when in English and homeroom not to change her seat.

Ulquiorra made a note to speak with her after classes had ended. After all, ghost or not, she should at least attend the class. Thinking of the coming conversation reminded Ulquiorra of another student that he needed to speak with. Said student had been shooting him a dirty look the entire time she had been in the class.

Of course knowing Negi's sleeping habits and that perversity factor that seemed stuck to him like glue, Ulquiorra supposed that Asuna had the right to give him the stink eye.

Thirty minutes later the last of the students were coming off the course and were heading towards one the work out stations that had been prepared. Ulquiorra took note of some of the more unusual choices such as Zazie Rainyday, Chao Lingshen, and Kū on the balance beams. That would not have been so unusual if not for the fact that the girls would routinely leap of their own balance beam and onto one of the other ones all simultaneously and without warning. Also Makie Sasaki was putting on quite the performance with the gymnastic ribbons.

Ulquiorra then looked over the rest of the class as they each performed some talking while doing so.

"Kagurazaka-san," Ulquiorra called out suddenly making the orange-haired girl raise her head up in confusion, "I seem to have forgotten the water cooler. Would you please help me in bringing it out?"

Though people would be correct in saying that Asuna was not the smartest one in her class, being the leader of the baka-rangers being proof of that, she was able to pick up the message that Ulquiorra wanted to speak with her. Well, that was fine because she had a few things to say to him as well. So she nodded yes and went with him. The two quickly made there way to the storage locker and located the cooler.

Asuna filled it with ice while Ulquiorra turned on the fountain. That done he turned to face Asuna who was looking rather cross, before it turned into a look of surprise as Ulquiorra gave a small bow.

"Kagurazaka-san I would like to apologize on behalf of my brother and I would also like to apologize for myself as well."

Asuna blinked at the apology before turning slightly red as she recalled how exactly she had woken up that morning with Negi far beyond the boundaries of personal space and right before her dream really got go… As her thoughts went back to her dream her face turned even redder. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the sudden deepening of her blush, believing it to be caused by anger.

However, it was from embarrassment and a little bit of shame that was causing Asuna's face to resemble a glowing stop light.

_xxx The dream/flashback xxx_

"_So you wanted to say something to me, Asuna-kun?" said Takamichi, while in front of him was a flustered Asuna, as she was twiddling her fingers looking down, Negi behind her with a cauldron that had the words 'Love' inscribed on it._

_"T… Takahata sensei, I… I made you some tea," Asuna said as she held out a cup to her not so secret crush, "It's really good"_

_"Hmm, that's a… love potion, isn't it?" commented Takahata as Asuna blushed "You know you don't need to use a love potion on me" he said cupping her face._

_"Ehh?" said Asuna. But then knew one thing, she had to strike, and now "Y-yes...Takahata-sensei...I want to...say...I always loved you!" she said and then there was a bit of silence._

_Takamichi merely smiled as he moved his face closer and Asuna's blush deepened as she also closed her eyes as their lips met. Asuna thought she went to heaven as she reached up to cup her beloveds head. _

_However, when she touched it she noticed something off. The hair she was feeling was thicker, longer, and wilder than Takahata-sensei's short clean cut. She drew back slightly and opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of cat like jade eyes. _

_A very small smile graced the features of Ulquiorra-Cifer-Springfield as he stared at her._

"_That was good for a practice run Asuna. Now we shall try the real thing." _

_Asuna's eyes widened as Ulquiorra gently, but firmly pulled her closer for another kiss._

_Asuna's eyes flew open to the sight of the younger brother of the man in her dreams, in her bed with her kissing his forehead. _

_The resulting yell made both of her roommates join her in consciousness._

_xxxEnd flashback/dreamxxx_

Asuna quickly shook her head to dispel the memory as she turned to glare at her sensei while he turned off the faucet of the now full cooler.

"Yeah, why the heck didn't you tell me that you little brat of a brother had that kind of sleeping habit?" Asuna demanded

The silence from Ulquiorra set Asuna's temper up a few more bars, but before she repeated herself Ulquiorra's answer stopped her.

"In all honesty I had forgotten about it." Asuna shot a glare of disbelief before speaking once more,

"How can you forget that? ! You live with him don't you?"

"Actually, I have to work to help pay the bills for our family and I was often away from our house for large portions of the time."

Asuna became quiet when she heard this as she and Ulquiorra grasped the cooler to bring outside.

"Alright, I'll forgive you, because it seems like you really weren't trying to play some sort of joke, but I'm still mad at Negi." Asuna declared with a determined expression.

"Very well." Ulquiorra agreed knowing that it would be up to Negi to get Asuna's forgiveness.

Luckily Negi was a smart kid and Asuna's anger seemed be the kind that dissipated as quickly as it gathered. As long as nothing else went wrong all would be forgiven.

Right?

xxxx Later xxxx

'_This has to be some sort of curse or perhaps the intervention of some perverted deity.'_

These were Ulquiorra's thoughts as he saw Asuna once again stripped down to her undergarment by Negi sneeze.

The English class had started off well enough with Ulquiorra catching the eraser before it hit his little brother in the head again. There had been no fights between Asuna and Ayaka, and Negi seemed to have gained enough confidence in the class to begin asking the class questions without stuttering.

It went down hill when Negi chose Asuna to translate a passage he had just read into Japanese as best she could. Asuna did not react well to that and accused Negi of picking on her before Ayaka had begun teasing her and offered to read the text instead. Asuna had responded in a huff stating that she would read it and began her attempt to translate.

Her translation skills left much to be desired.

Her reaction to Negi's blunt assessment to her skills and the classes teasing about her less than stellar academic record, understandably lead to her becoming rather upset. As soon as Asuna picked up Negi Ulquiorra felt both a sense of _Déjà_Vu and a forewarning bemusement that usually signaled his younger brother's _unique _circumstance. Sure enough a sneeze echoed a second later. Fortunately Negi had covered his mouth which had lead to Asuna clothes simply being blown off instead of shredded, but still leaving Asuna in an embarrassed, righteous rage and Ulquiorra with that same question of why Negi's magical mishaps were always something one would find in a hentai.

Logically Ulquiorra knew why it happened. Negi's primary elements were wind and thunder. He also had a very large amount of magical power in that small frame of his. It was equivalent of storing five- gallons of soda pop into a one litter jar. Magic is a very emotion driven energy and with Negi's sheer amount it made sense that it would sometime slip out when he became agitated.

What did not make sense was why when it did spill out it was only wind and why did it stop with garment stripping? It should, in theory, have launched Asuna through the wall and broken every bone in her body. Morbid and a tragedy yes, but still one that would make sense.

Ulquiorra put the question in the back of his mind as he contemplated contacting the headmaster to see about a room transfer for his younger brother. Ulquiorra was sure he could literally see flames of anger in the orangettes eyes.

xxxx Later xxxx

"I've done something terrible to Asuna-san again." Negi whined from his spot on the fountain steps as Ulquiorra stood next to him. Ulquiorra could hardly argue with that fact as it was true. However, he attempted to at least make Negi feel a little less guilty in his own unique way of course.

"That is true Negi, however consider it this way. While what happened today was indeed embarrassing for Kagurazaka-san, it is a better alternative then your sneeze breaking every bone in her body or flashing frying her with your thunder element."

Negi shivered at the gruesome scenarios that his brother depicted, but he also saw that his brother was trying to make him feel better, albeit in a rather morbid fashion. However, while he did feel a better he still felt rather guilty. Ulquiorra then informed Negi that there was something that needed his attention, but that he would meet Negi later in the class.

Before he left he offered some final words of advice,

"Negi you must think of a way to gain Kagurazaka-san's forgiveness back on your own, however her anger seems to be one that dissipates as easily as it comes, so simply keep calm when you do speak with her."

Negi nodded with a determined look on his face as he said his goodbye's to his aniki.

With that done Ulquiorra extended his pesquisa and began making his way towards his objective.

xxxx elsewhere xxxx

Sayo Aisaka let out another sigh as she floated around one of the many gardens located on campus. She would often hang around them, when not in her class, as they brought a sense of familiarity and comfort to her. She supposed that when she was still alive she may have been in the gardening club or some other outdoor club.

Whatever the reason the sight of the gardens always helped cheer her up whenever she was feeling down, which happened often unfortunately. Not surprising considering the fact that no one could hear or see her. Her thoughts turned to the two new teachers of her class.

Like the other girls she had thought Negi to be extremely cute and had tried to hug him like the others on the first day. Unfortunately, reality denied that as she passed right through him, with him being none the wiser.

However, it was Ulquiorra-sensei who really got her hopes up. During the entire class he seemed to flick his eyes towards her the entire time. She had been ecstatic believing him to be able to see her, but brought herself to reality by telling herself that he was probably just wondering why there was an empty seat there.

She had hoped that this year would be different, but it seemed that it would be another lonely year.

"Pardon me, Aisaka-san, but I need to have a few words with you."

Sayo let of a small shriek as she literally flew up into the air in surprise before turning around to find the form of the elder of her new teachers. Sayo then realized that he was staring right at her and seemed to be waiting for her to answer.

Hardly believing what was happening Sayo asked in a wavering tone,

"U-u-ulquiorra-sensei... can y-you see me?"

Ulquiorra simply nodded yes before attempting to ask his intended question before a sudden cry from Sayo interrupted him.

"You really can see me!" and with that, Sayo literally launched herself towards the former 4th Espada with tears flowing from the sides of her eyes. Right before impact she recalled that she would simply pass through him, but to her surprise, she did not pass through Ulquiorra. Instead she was caught by the said person.

"And you can touch me..." said Sayo more to herself and her tears were now falling like a waterfall.

By now Ulquiorra was feeling quite uncomfortable. He had never really learned to deal with crying girls. Nekane never really cried in front of him and the few other females he did know only shed tears when they were in extreme amounts of physical pain. So he did what he usually did when Negi was younger and upset and simply let Sayo hug him and waited for the tears to stop.

He did not have to wait long as the loud wailing soon became a quieter sniffling as Sayo pulled back, her red eyes now even redder. She wiped away the remaining tears and turned her gaze to stoic features of her sensei.

"Are you feeling better now Aisaka-san." Ulquiorra asked.

Sayo blushed a bit as she answered in a bit of an embarrassed tone, "Yes sensei. Sorry, I got carried away."

Ulquiorra simply waved the matter off as he studied her. She wore an older version of the schools uniform and looked to be the stereotypical ghost with a ghostly tail instead of legs and the rest of her was pale and see through. She was different than the plus souls of his world as he could see no chain on her. From the info he knew, he knew that Sayo must have died at least sixty years ago and had not hollowfied.

"Umm… Ulquiorra-sensei you said that there was something you needed to talk to me about." came the inquiring voice of Sayo bringing Ulquiorra back from his musings.

"Yes, I noticed your absence from my gym class this morning can you please tell me why?" Ulquiorra asked.

Sayo shivered as she suddenly felt the temperature drop and now knew what her presence caused in others. Her sensei had asked in his usual tone and gave no indication of anger, but Sayo would swear that she saw shadows being where shadows had no right to be.

"I-I-I'm sorry sensei, but I did not think that you could see me and I can't really do any of the exercises." Sayo explained in a rushed tone.

Ulquiorra was quiet for a moment before replying, "True enough, but still it would be better for you to attend."

"A-a-alright Sensei." agreed Sayo now less nervous now that the strange shadows were gone.

"I need to head back to the classroom Aisaka-san you may accompany me if you wish." Ulquiorra said as he turned around and began to head towards the school.

"Oh, uh alright Sensei." called Sayo as she floated after him a smile on her face as she realized that not only did she now had someone to talk to, she had also found someone to be her friend.

xxx In the school xxx

Ulquiorra, now accompanied by Sayo, was making his way towards his classroom when he stopped. Sayo noticed this and was about to ask what was wrong when she also heard something and turned around.

A few seconds later a green blur rushed past both of them screaming,

"HiAnikiByeAniki." before it turned around the corner and disappeared.

Sayo blinked in confusion and was about to ask what just happened when a chorus of yell drew both her and Ulquiorra's attention.

"Negi-sensei~~~!" called out the four girls that came barreling past them.

Ulquiorra and Sayo both slowly blinked as they looked at the retreating backs of the love struck girls.

"Ulquiorra-sensei!" another voice called out causing both Ulquiorra and Sayo to simultaneously turn look back down the hallway to se the approaching form of Asuna.

"Sensei, follow me Negi's gotten himself in trouble again." Asuna shouted as she ran past. Ulquiorra nodded as he began to follow her he began to follow after her. Sayo also started to come along as well but stopped at the quiet voice of Ulquiorra.

"Aisaka-san I would suggest meeting with me later. I have a feeling that Asuna-san, my brother, and I are going to require a long… talk after this."

Ulquiorra had spoken in nothing more than a quiet monotone, but Sayo once again was sure she saw unnatural shadows forming. She quickly agreed and promised to see him tomorrow as she flew away. Asuna on the other hand felt a shiver go down her spine and took a look back at Ulquiorra only to see his normal impassive look.

"Kagurazaka-san how exactly did my brother ingest a charm-love potion?" Ulquiorra calmly asked as they ran.

"Um… heh, funny story, Negi made it to apologize, but I didn't want it. He kept insisting and I may have gotten a bit upset with the brat and may have forced him to drink it." Asuna said with a weak smile and chuckle. She began to sweat nervously at the dead silence as Ulquiorra simply stared at her.

"Kagurazaka-san when we find Negi, you, he, and I are all going to have a discussion on the importance of not brewing illegal potions and the simplicity of simply disposing of said offered potion." Ulquiorra stated.

Asuna once again felt a chill race down her spine, but now it was akin to standing bare naked in an Antarctic blizzard. She simply nodded as she turned to face forward and put on the speed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Ulquiorra sensei and was about to ask him what he was doing, but was interrupted.

"Kagurazaka-san I sense Negi in the library. We are getting there now. I would suggest that you brace for the nausea."

Asuna was confused for a second before she recalled what happened yesterday and paled.

"W-w-wait the library is not that far if we keep running we'll get there in less than fi-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as they both disappeared.

xxxx Out side the Library xxxx

The two then reappeared outside the library doors with Asuna once again struggling to keep all of her organs in their proper place. Fortunately the nausea passed much quicker today so she was soon able to glare at her unrepentant sensei.

"We could have just walked normally ya know." Asuna growled.

Ulquiorra was about to offer his own rebuttal when a loud yell came from within the library.

"That Honya-chan (Honya=Library)!" exclaimed Asuna as she rushed to the doors. She tried to open them, but found that they were locked. Ulquiorra was about to step forward and solve that problem when a loud crash emitted from behind the closed door.

"That damn brat." Asuna growled before she launched a vicious kick that sent the door flying of its hinges. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the surprising strength from the average sized girl before following her. Takahata had not been kidding when he said that she had a strong kick. Inside the impressive library Nodoka had passed out from fright from the door flying and Negi on all fours panting from fright.

"Asuna-san that was really dangerous!" Negi exclaimed.

Asuna let out a nervous chuckle as she saw that her actions resulted in the fainting of her fellow classmate.

"Negi are you alright?" asked Ulquiorra as he came up from behind Asuna.

"Yes, Aniki I am." Negi said getting up.

"Good. Then you can tell me why exactly you decided to make a highly restricted charm potion, after I take Miyazaki-san to the nurses office and you and Kagurazaka-san fix up this mess?" stated/asked Ulquiorra.

The room seemed to drop a few degrees and even the unconscious Nodoka shivered. Asuna took a look at Negi to see him completely void of any color and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Asuna took a sudden dry gulp and set about to fixing up the library while Ulquiorra took Nodoka to the nurse's office. Asuna then shook her head as she tried to convince her self that Negi's reaction to the impending talk was simply part of his tendency to overreact to things. After all he was a goody-good so he probably felt worse about getting in trouble then normal people especially with his brother. Yeah that was it.

Right?

xxxx Later xxxx

Konoka staggered slightly as she headed to her room. She could not recall much in the past hour or so only remembering that she had been talking to Asuna, then the next thing she knew she was in the hallway with a few of her classmates.

"Konoe-san, are you feeling alright?" a familiar monotone voice spoke from behind her.

"Oh, Ulquiorra-sensei, don't worry I just feel a little out of it today." Konoka spoke as she turned around to give her sensei a reassuring smile. The smile dropped from her face however, when she saw that Ulquiorra was not alone and her expression turned into one of worry and surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Negi-kun, Asuna what in the world happened to you two? ! ?"

Looking back at the mentioned two, it became obvious what had alarmed Konoka. Both Negi and Asuna were holding onto one another with vice-like grips and were trembling like leaves. They both appeared to be in a shock of some sort as both their eyes just stared straight ahead and muttering something.

Ulquiorra did not seem overly concerned with their shell-shocked state and simply stated that they would be fine within an hour. He then asked if Konoka was well enough to lead her two roommates back. Konoka nodded, her own dizziness dispelled by worry, as she grabbed unto Asuna who followed her with no resistance along with Negi. Konoka then said goodbye to Ulquiorra as both headed back to their respective abodes.

As Konoka hurried to the apartment, she could now hear what both Negi and Asuna kept muttering and repeating to themselves,

"I'll think my actions through. Oh, Lord why does it have so many teeth and so much blood?"

"I'll be a good boy, just no more blood."

Konoka gave a worried glance at the two of them while making a note to ask Shizuna-sensei if anything was spreading through the school.

xxxx Later that Night xxxx

As Ulquiorra had predicted, both Negi and Asuna came out of their shocked states in an hour. When Konoka had asked what had happened they both just clammed up and shook their heads violently. Konoka decided to try and pick up the subject at another time. Asuna and Negi soon calmed down and began acting normally, but seemed on edge and kept shooting glances at shadows as though expecting something to come out of them.

Later after dinner, the library group had come over under the pretense of seeking help for a question they had on the material. This went on for a few minutes before Ayaka suddenly burst in and invited herself to the "study session." This lasted until Asuna became fed up with the noise and booted the invaders out. With that done Konoka explained to Negi that the building they were in was home to all of the middle-school student lived and the second years were on the 5th and 6th floors.

Then Asuna began to sniff the air and as soon as she neared Negi she recoiled with her hands covering her nose and let of a cry of,

"You stink!"

"Please forgive me, Asuna-san" said an embarrassed Negi while Konoka let of a small giggle at the confession, "I just really, really don't like taking baths, but Aniki says that they are important, and he will always chases me to make sure I take one."

"Well, you should, you stink like a dead guy!" complained Asuna, then turned to the door "I'm going to call for Ulquiorra-sensei to-"

"That will not be necessary, Kagurazaka-san."

Both flinched slightly at the sudden voice as they recalled what happened earlier, before they turned around.

Said girl and the little boy turned to the door and saw, to the latter's horror, Ulquiorra in black swimming trunks holding a bucket in one hand and a sponge in the other, on his right shoulder he carried two towels while the bucket was filled with bottles of shampoo and other stuff. Asuna and Konoka felt their faces heat up as they stared at his compact, but chiseled form. However, both Konoka and Asuna noticed a multitude of scars on his chest some more visible than others, but all standing out in a stark contrast to his alabaster skin.

Negi for his part attempted to run past his brother and out of the apartment to the door…only to get caught in an iron grip as Ulquiorra carried his younger sibling in his free arm as if he were a sack of potatoes.

"Negi, how long as it been since you took a bath?" Ulquiorra asked while Asuna watched, knowing what the kid was going to say.

"W-well with...everything that has happened I forgot about taking one so I-!" he stopped stuttering when Ulquiorra headed out with him towards the bathhouse.

"Negi, I was going to give you the option of at least coming with me with some dignity, but now I will simply drag you kicking screaming if need be." Ulquiorra said with his calm voice as he dragged his younger sibling who was struggling in his grip, but it proved futile, and while this was happening both Konoka and Asuna were trying very hard not to laugh. Well, Konoka was while Asuna felt that this made up for stripping her earlier today.

''Wait for me, I wanna help!'' said Asuna, while she grabbed her own towel and bathing suit.

Konoka just waved them of ''I'll go after you guys!''

xxxx In the bath house xxxx

"Aaaah." cried Negi as he was thrown ungracefully into the large pools. He resurfaced a second later to give a hurt glare to the snickering Asuna and the unrepentant looking Ulquiorra. A few moments later both Ulquiorra and Asuna were scrubbing away at Negi.

"Negi if you wish to start being treated as an adult then a good place to start would be dealing with this reluctance to proper hygiene." Ulquiorra calmly stated as he scrubbed at Negi's arms.

"Yeah, stinky-sensei." Asuna chimed in grinning at the payback she was getting as she scrubbed Negi's hair.

Negi let out a few inarticulate grumbles before looking and noticing for the first time the sheer size and majesty of the bath house. Asuna grinned with pride as she explained that the baths could house a hundred people at once and were exclusive to the students of 2-A.

After that they talked for awhile and Ulquiorra learned that Asuna's parents were dead, apparently Konoka's grandfather had been helping the girl, but she did not want to be dependent on him, something Ulquiorra could understand. So she had taken up doing a paper route job to earn money for tuition. Ulquiorra was actually impressed with her desire to pay her way instead of mooching off of others; it was very similar to his own situation with Nekane and Negi.

This story had also affected Negi like most sob stories do and the two had gotten into something of a fight, since Asuna did not want any form of pity from her 10 year old teacher. Ulquiorra interrupted the growing fight by pointing out that Negi did not mean to pity her, but was simply very receptive to unfortunate stories. This calmed Asuna down a bit as they finished up cleaning Negi when a question of her own appeared in her mind.

"Ulquiorra-sensei, what was that job you mentioned earlier today?"

Ulquiorra glanced up at her before replying,

"I work as prize-fighter and bounty hunter."

Asuna processed the info and made an answer to another of her questions.

"Is that how you got all those…" Asuna not finishing the sentence, but her gesture to the scars finished it for her. Ulquiorra simply nodded, but Negi also contributed to conversation,

"Yeah, Nekane-nee-chan and I tried to convince Aniki that he didn't have to, but he went and does so anyway."

Ulquiorra simply shook his head as he knew that both Nekane and Negi would always worry over him when ever he went out to do his job. Asuna also understood from her own circumstances and could sympathize with Ulquiorra's own desire.

They entered a silence as they finished up with Asuna dumping a pail of water to get the remaining suds. Negi had squealed at the sudden splash something Asuna lightly teased him about really being ten years old, before Negi revealed that he was actually Nine and a half. This nearly resulted in another explosion from Asuna, before Ulquiorra quieted her down, by telling her to listen. She did and heard voices outside.

Not wanting another traumatic event and misunderstanding the three of them quickly hid. Asuna peeked from the large palm tree leaves to see that it was the library trio of Nodoka, Yue Ayase, and Haruna Kiotome. Konoka and Ayaka were also joining them.

They began to talk with Ayaka instantly demanding to know why Asuna and Negi were rooming together. Konoka explained that it was something the dean had set up. Haruna then made a joking comment to Nodoka and Yue about getting Negi into their room. Ayaka, of course, denied that with an immediate response of why she would be the perfect room mate for Negi. Yue calmly noted that perfect roommate for Negi would technically be his older brother Ulquiorra, and was subsequently ignored by Ayaka who proclaimed herself to be the perfectly proportioned figure for Negi's needs. Of course Haruna simply responded by cupping her own breast and saying that they were bigger.

This of course led to an argument about whose breasts were actually bigger. This caused Asuna to groan at the ridiculousness of her classmates and Ulquiorra to wonder why women considered breast size so important. He had heard the argument many times before from some of the female arrancar, more specifically between Harribel's fraccion Apache and Mila Rose.

However, another voice interrupted the growing argument. Kaede strolled in waving hello to her fellow students as she was soon followed by Mana and all the other students as well. Ayaka and Haruna both began laughing nervously as they remembered that most of their fellow classmates were not average. The class of 2-A soon settled into different corners of the bath house.

"Kagurazaka-san, I thought you said that nobody used the baths this late." Ulquiorra said quietly as he tried to find a possible escape route and kept his brother from freaking out.

"I don't know this usually never happens." Asuna whispered.

Ulquiorra could only take a glance back at his brother who was to busy having a silent panic attack to notice. Ulquiorra knew that there was some perverted god out there that seemed hell bent, on making Negi's life an eroge. There was no other explanation other than his brother having the strangest luck ever.

Ulquiorra was pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his arm from Asuna.

"Hey, couldn't you teleport the three of us out there with your sonido-thing?" Asuna questioned with a hopeful look on her face. The look fell and was replaced with frustration as Ulquiorra shook his head no.

"Why not?" Asuna hissed in frustration.

"Kagurazaka-san, my sonido is a high-speed technique not teleportation. I have to see where my destination is and I would have to stop long enough to open the door. This means that while I could by myself move out of here fast enough to get out unnoticed, I would have to leave you two behind."

Asuna groaned as she tried to figure out another way to get out that would not leave her reputation in even more shambles.

As this was going on another conversation was going on.

"So Ulquiorra-sensei is a master sword fighter?" questioned student number 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki as she conversed with both Kaede and Mana.

"Yes, he could even give you a run for your money." said Mana as she scrubbed her long hair. Setsuna merely gave a shrug of her shoulders as she also continued washing. Kaede however grinned seeing an opportunity for some teasing.

"You certainly seem impressed with Ulquiorra-sensei… in more ways than one." she said. Mana, however simply grinned back.

"I am."

The candid response in turn caused Kaede to also widen her grin as both she and Mana gave off a silent challenge to one another. Setsuna resisted the urge to roll her eyes as two of the schools best fighters were basically arguing over a boy. Well, a man really, but the all the same. A sudden commotion drew the attention of all three of the girls as a crowd of their classmates began to gather in one spot. They all stood up in curiosity and went over to find out what was happening.

Apparently Yue had told the class of the contest that was happening prior to their arrival. 2-A of course reacted in their usual manor and got into the competition with gusto. They all began comparing their bust sizes to see who would become Negi's new roommate. They were all whispering excitedly before Kaede asked a question with a sly grin on her face.

"What about Ulquiorra-sensei?"

"Hmm? That's right we can't forget about our dear other sensei now can we? Kazumi asked with a matching grin.

"Of course not." Kaede agreed shooting a hidden grin to Mana who was staring right back at her in challenge.

After some more talk on the girl's side Kazumi set up the rules of how they would decide where Ulquiorra and Negi would end up. "Alright were in agreement, two different contests, one for Negi-sensei and the other for Ulquiorra-sensei" everyone nodded.

"Alright, for Negi-sensei it's a boob contest, whoever has the biggest boobs in class 2-A will get Negi. There will be some factors to consider. For Ulquiorra, it'll be a tournament of winner gets Ulquiorra. All agreed?" Kazumi the database of 2-A finished off.

"Kay, all girls who want to get Negi will be on the left, the girls who want Ulquiorra on the right." Kazumi said. The girls moved to their chosen side "Well, for Negi-sensei we have Ayaka, Makie, Nodoka, Ako and Konoka and for Ulquiorra-sensei we have Chizuru, Kaede, Mana, Haruna, Kū Fei, and Zazie."

As this was going on Asuna was sweat dropping over the sheer ridiculousness of her class mates while Negi simply fretted that he would be moved. Ulquiorra though saw their best chance of getting out and motioned for both Asuna and Negi to follow. They complied and all three were soon on their way towards the door and would be out with no one the wiser.

It was that night that cemented Ulquiorra's belief that there was a god of perversity that had made it its mission in making his younger brother and all those around him achieve the maximum perverseness that can happen in any situation.

The door was no more than ten feet away when Negi tripped and grabbed onto Asuna who stumbled and grabbed onto Ulquiorra who normally would have had no trouble remaining upright, but with the slippery floor was brought down as well. Of course the noise attracted the group of girls' attention and caused them to turn around. The sight before them rendered them speech less for a few seconds.

Negi had fall down hard on his rump and was fighting back tears of pain. Asuna had landed on Ulquiorra's stomach and was now straddling him. The silence was soon broken though as the class clamored to find out what happened, one voice in particular was particularly vocal.

"Asuna! Just what are you doing to Ulquiorra-sensei and in front of Negi-sensei no less? !" demanded Ayaka as she rushed at her hot-headed classmate.

Asuna sputtered as she tried to somehow salvage her reputation when Ulquiorra spoke from under her,

"What Kagurazaka san is trying to say is that she was assisting me in giving my younger brother a bath. We had thought that the baths would be empty at this time at night so there would be no one to accidentally walk in on. However, you can all obviously conclude this was not the case. The three of us were attempting to leave without any fanfare, but unfortunately a misstep by my brother caused us all to fall and land in the position you all see now."

The class, Asuna, and Negi were now all staring at Ulquiorra in slight disbelief at the utter calm in his tone as he described what happened. Any normal person would have been reduced to a stuttering wreck from the compromising position, but Ulquiorra spoke as though he were simply commenting on the weather. Negi here felt a brief stab of jealousy as he once again his Aniki's outstanding ability to remain calm no matter the situation. It was something he tried to emulate, but could never pull off even during calm times. Ulquiorra then calmly requested Asuna to get off him so that he could up, which she did with a start and a blush. She absently noticed that Ulquiorra's chest had felt like she was sitting on stone. Negi then spoke to his class to help defend his brother's and Asuna's rep.

"I-it's the truth " Negi said backing up his brother while he got up still blushing with a towel covering his lower midriff.

The girls laughed merrily at their instructor's confession. The whole misunderstanding of Asuna and Ulquiorra-sensei was cleared up. They should have known that boys would hate bathing. Dirty males.

Negi for his part tried his best not to look at his semi-nude students. It wasn't good for him to be peeking at them. He was a gentleman! He just can't. So turning to his brother he tried to go to the doors without anymore hassle. Asuna and Ulquiorra were about to follow his lead when a voice from behind stopped them in there tracks.

"Just hold on there, Asuna!" Haruna said. "We still hadn't done the contest yet!"

"Yeah! You can't have Negi-kun and Ulquiorra-sensei all to yourself!" Added Misora.

"At least share Negi-kun with us will you?" asked Sakurako. "I want to hug him when I sleep!"

"Wait just a minute here!" Asuna tried to protest.

"Get her girls don't let her get away!" Ordered Ayaka.

"Yes ma'am!" chorused and saluted most of the girls.

The entire class once again chattered wildly while comparing each other's bust. The Orange haired girl was also pulled into the crowd, crying and cursing like a sailor.

The child teacher and his older brother were fortunate enough to escape the girls' activity. Negi looked to his brother for help, but saw Ulquiorra already making his way to the exit of the bath house. Negi quickly followed his Aniki, but stopped and looked back at the growing scene of chaos.

"What about Asuna-san?" Negi asked worriedly as he looked back at his brother.

"I believe the only thing in real danger is Kagurazaka-san's pride, though I would be prepared to move into a new room if I was you." and having said his piece Ulquiorra turned towards the door and walked through it and held it open for his brother to follow. However, when Negi did not Ulquiorra turned around to find his little brother racing back to the pool with a determined look on his face as he called back to Ulquiorra that there was something that he needed to do first.

Ulquiorra was stared silently after his brother for a few seconds before continuing into the locker room and out the exit. Normally Ulquiorra would have stopped Negi, but he reasoned that if Negi thought that magic would solve everything, then perhaps a harsh lesson was needed to show him otherwise.

The erupting screams of shock that followed after him really served to intensify his point.

xxxx Back at the Cabin xxxx

Ulquiorra once again turned around as he felt a pair of eyes gazing intensely into his back. His jade green eyes narrowed as he concentrated. After a few minutes he found his gaze drawn to one doll in particular. This was one of Evangeline's more human dolls. It had on a miniature-maid like outfit complete with the headdress. She also had green hair and ears similar to Chachamaru. Ulquiorra stared intensely at the doll before a voice informed him of the return of the owner of the house.

"You know your younger sibling is really quite amusing, though Kagurazaka does not seem to think so." Evangeline informed Ulquiorra as she stepped into the house followed by Chachamaru.

"I would imagine that she would have a few issues. What did happen though? It must have been…dramatic, judging by the screams at least." Ulquiorra asked as he turned to face his two students.

The small grin that was on Evangeline's face did not hide the amusement that danced in her eyes, "Oh, it seems that your little brother decided to ensure Kagurazaka's victory in that ridiculous contest, though it seems he still needs control. I don't think a girl is supposed to spontaneously develop HHH cups in the span of thirty seconds. I'm also sure there not supposed to explode either."

Ulquiorra's face did not change at the new info, but he did close his eyes and brought a hand to massage the space between them. He opened them to find Evangeline still staring at him with a small, smug grin on her face.

"You don't seem very surprised by the existence of magic McDowell-san." Ulquiorra commented.

"Well you don't seem very surprised by my knowledge Sensei." Evangeline said the as grin slowly faded from her mouth.

They both stared at each other silently neither of their faces betraying even a flicker of emotion. Chachamaru stood at alert ready to react in the suddenly tense atmosphere when the silence was broken by Ulquiorra.

"Let's get to the point McDowell-san, you know who I am, and I know who you are. I do not know why you are here, but if the dean has enough trust in you than I can allot the same courtesy, but know this. Should you become a threat to either your classmates or Negi then I will not hesitate to take the appropriate action in ending that threat."

Eva's eyes did not waver in the slightest at the stated threat and when she answered she gave an almost bored sigh,

"Very well Sensei." She said, almost mockingly the same words Ulquiorra spoke to her last night.

However, Ulquiorra did not rise to the bait, but instead simply bid her and Chachamaru good evening. He then turned towards his room, but before he entered he said one last thing,

"That being said you and Karakuri-san are also part of my class, so if you two were also to come to harm, then that would be considered a failure on my part. I dislike failing and now once again good night to you both and good night to as well, Doll-san."

With that Ulquiorra stepped into his allotted room and closed the door behind him.

The room was silent for a moment, before a voice came from the mass of doll's.

"Master can we keep him? I like him."

Evangeline simply ignored the talking doll and headed up stairs with Chachamaru faithfully following behind her. When she got to her room Chachamaru began to undress and prepare Evangeline for bed while Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows at the conversation that had just occurred. She now knew that she would have to tread lightly when she enacted her plan as her new housemate was not an opponent to take lightly. Evangeline may have been stuck at this school for the past fifteen years, but she could still get info of what was happening in the magical world. She had heard of Ulquiorra during one of her shogi games with the head master.

Evangeline frowned as she decided to ponder a new plan. Her final thoughts of the night as she laid down into bed revolved around her two senseis. One was the son of the man who had spurned her love and trapped her here and the other who showed no fear despite knowing the truth about her.

Before she finally closed her eyes to sleep one last though passed through her head,

'_If the old man thinks that placing the brat's brother near me will stop me then he is really getting senile. I've waited fifteen years and I now have a chance to be free. Nothing is going to stand in my way.'_

xxxx The end xxxx

Man this thing was a pain in the butt to write. I'm so freaking sorry for taking so long, but college threw me off more than I thought. I also had a lot of ideas that I had started on and would not leave my head until I had at least written them down. Also Ulquiorra did retain the ability to see spirirts and can interact with them. What does this mean for Sayo, well that would be telling now wouldn't it. Now that the groveling for forgiveness is out of the way it's time to answer some questions and who better to answer them, then Gin-sensei. So struggling students it's time for some after school lessons.

The screen lights up to show Mahora academy as a school bell rings and a title shows up.

"After School Lessons."

The camera than went into a room where the main instructor of these lessons is shown.

"Hi yas." Smiled Gin Ichimaru his hair and outfit slightly askew, "Today were gonna be discussin potion's"

Gin: Potions are tricky, and helpful little buggers and come in many varieties. They can be used as catalysts to boost spells when a mage is low on power or can do a whole bunch of other stuff. We'll be specifically focusin on the little number are littler protagonist whipped up. The potion brewed today was known as the Charm love potion. It's a pretty potent potion that causes whoever drinks it to become irresistible to the opposite sex. However, if some one realizes that person had drunk the potion then they are no longer affected.

Gin: Despite the flaw the council still made it a very restricted substance, good thing Negi-bozu made his the time out type or he could have gotten in even bigger trouble with Ulquiorra-kun.

Gin (with a curious frown): Though I have to wonder what Ulquiorra-kun did to scare poor Negi-bozu and Asuna-chan so badly." *Notices a note fluttering down*

Gin: "Think Miya from Sekirei pissed mixed with Freddy Kruger and you'll get the general idea."

Gin (shudders minutely): I had to ask, well that's all the time we have. Remember, whenever you need help you can always find sensei, after school.

Story End.


End file.
